Acting
by Anisita
Summary: Para Sasuke, fingir un noviazgo no es tan difícil, soportar un chantaje tampoco. Pero soportar a alguien más acercársele a Hinata le hacía hervir la sangre. Solo estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato... o eso creía. SasuHina.
1. Capitulo 1

**Acting**

**Capitulo 1**

Ella se mantenía cabizbaja, restregaba sus dedos con nerviosismo y de vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior mostrando la punta de sus blanquecinos y perfectos dientes.

El hecho de que su mirada se escondiese debajo de aquella caprichosa mata azulada no le gustaba nada, no podía hacer contacto con sus ojos; sin embargo, sabía que ella lo miraba con cautela y muy fijamente. Sasuke frunció el seño sintiéndose más extrañado que molesto. ¿Se suponía que lo de hace un momento había sido una declaración de amor? ¿Aún si aquella rara chica estaba claramente chantajeándolo?

-¿Es un chiste? – tuvo que asegurarse de que aquello no fuera una broma, después de todo, era imposible que alguien se atreviera a amenazarlo. Sobre todo una chica.

-N-no...- su voz era muy baja, apenas si se podía escuchar lo que decía – ¿A-aceptas? – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y la miró con desprecio, ¿quién demonios era esa chiquilla?

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó secamente, ella respingó al escuchar que él subía la voz en una clara manifestación de enojo.

-Hinata... – con voz temblorosa, la joven susurró su nombre. Él podía ver que estaba aterrada y eso le irritó un poco. Esta chica claramente no sabía lo que hacía.

Inesperadamente, la sujetó de los hombros y la estampó contra la pared detrás de ellos, la peliazul lanzó un débil grito de terror por el violento acto el cual alborotó su cabello más de lo que ya estaba. Sasuke retiró algunas finas hebras del rostro asustado de la chica y la miró a los ojos fijamente con el único objetivo de intimidarla.

-Te equivocaste de persona, niña, te aseguro que no saldrás bien librada de esto... – le espetó con voz amenazante, la chica estaba turbada y parpadeó varias veces – ¡Ahora retráctate! -

-L-lo siento...! – Sus menudos hombros temblaban y cerró fuertemente los parpados, al pelinegro le agrado que ella sintiese miedo – Pero no me retractare…- sorprendido, dudó momentáneamente, pero casi enseguida su furia se disparó.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasa a quienes se atreven a meterse con un Uchiha? – no era que se sintiese muy orgulloso de su apellido, pero en este caso era necesario usar todas sus armas – Si revelas **lo que sabes**, tu familia tendrá que lidiar con muchos problemas...- aún sin soltarla, le murmuró al oído: - Estoy hablando de muchos años en la cárcel...-

-N-no le con-contare a nadie... tu secreto... si haces l-lo que te pido...- lo miró a los ojos con inseguridad, el apretó la mandíbula con enojo.

-Y para eso tengo que convertirme en tu novio ¿cierto? – la soltó con desprecio, ella solo asintió en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza – Lo que estás haciendo es un delito...- se pasó la mano por su oscuro cabello viéndola de soslayo.

-L-lo sé...- alzó el rostro y lo miró suplicante – Pero n-no lo haría si no estuviese tan desesperada...! -

-Obligar a alguien a que te ame es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida – se cruzó de brazos mirándola de pies a cabeza comprendiendo porque la chica no tenía pareja, lucía realmente poco atrayente con toda esa ropa encima.

-No, así no son l-las cosas...- murmuró con su débil voz, Sasuke se percató que ella se había sonrojado – Yo solo necesito...- lo dijo realmente abochornada, desvió la mirada y la posó sobre la blanca pared que tenía a su lado – Padre me ha dicho que quiere conocer a m-mi... mi novio...– tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar – Le mentí diciendo que tenia uno...-

-¿Por qué harías algo así? – el ojinegro frunció el seño.

-Yo... – hizo una pausa, lo miró vacilante con aquellos ojos perlados - ... Él quería emparejarme con alguien que me había elegido...-

-¿Con un desconocido? – al ojinegro aquello le parcia inverosímil.

-Si...- ella bajo la cabeza acongojada – Pero logré resolverlo... inventando esa mentira... – volvió a verlo con expresión suplicante – Lo siento, l-lo siento muchísimo...- en el fondo, Sasuke comprendía los sentimientos de la chica, sospechaba que, al igual que él, buscaba desesperadamente la aprobación de su progenitor. Pero por otro lado... también existía la posibilidad de que estuviese mintiéndole.

-Entonces, solo quieres usarme– una sonrisa enigmática apareció en su atractivo rostro, ella no comprendió del todo aquel gesto.

-Claro que n-no... – Susurró un poco insegura, era obvio que ese precisamente era el papel principal del Uchiha – Solo... fingir... que eres mi pa-pareja. Será por unos cuantos días...-

-Estas muy convencida de que tu plan funcionará ¿verdad? – aquel tono de voz no le gustó para nada a la Hyuuga.

-Eso espero...- bajó la mirada abochornada, algo en la mirada del pelinegro la incomodaba.

-Está bien... acepto... – Hinata sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, ¿lo había logrado? Una sonrisa furtiva delineó su graciosa cara. El joven se cruzó de brazos y la miró con insolencia – Pero para lograr convencer a tu padre, no solo seremos novios... actuaremos como tal... – entonces toda expresión se esfumó del rostro de Hinata.

-¿D-de que ha-hablas...? – se llevó las manos a la altura del pecho y comenzó a restregárselas con nerviosismo, claro que sabia a que se refería.

-Tú sabes de que hablo – disfrutó el temor reflejado en el rostro de la peliazul, aquel era un pequeño castigo que le imponía por atreverse a chantajearlo con aquella fotografía – Todo mundo debe de quedar convencido con nuestra relación, la más mínima sospecha puede echar el plan abajo –

-No tienes que tomártelo tan enserio... – susurró ella alarmada – Tan solo te presentare con padre y después...-

-Olvídalo – su voz profunda le hacía estremecer – Haré muy bien mi trabajo...- se acercó peligrosamente a ella, Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso atrás con precaución – Cuando todo termine, me entregaras esa fotografía – por un momento lo había olvidado, fijó su vista al suelo y vio algunos retazos de papel regados por allí.

Esa tan solo era una copia, la imagen original estaba resguarda debajo de su cama. Hinata se había unido al club de fotografía de la universidad, había aprovechado sus habilidades como fotógrafa una mañana que paseaba por los jardines de la escuela y el joven Uchiha había sido su víctima.

-Quiero que sepas...- comentó ella tímidamente – Que jamás le contare a nadie tu... secreto... prometo entregarte la fotografía -

-Más te vale hacerlo – después de eso, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el lado opuesto alejándose de ella. La Hyuuga entonces pudo respirar aliviada – Mañana pasaré por ti después de clases, quiero que estés preparada -

-Uchiha-san... espera un momento...- fue en vano, él ya se había marchado. Consideró una pérdida de tiempo arrepentirse por lo que había hecho, sin embargo, lo hacía. Sasuke le atemorizaba y más que sentirse aliviada no podía alejar de su cabeza que se había metido en más problemas.

_**Continuara...**_

**_Cortito, lo sé, está muy cortito el capi, pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Comentarios?_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota de la autora Anisita: **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. Esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines lucrativos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Acting**

**Capitulo 2**

La brisa helada agitó su azulado cabello, aseguró la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y abotonó bien sobre su cuerpo el rojo y cálido abrigo disponiéndose a continuar su camino a casa. En aquel hormiguero de estudiantes Hinata pasaba desapercibida, todos a su alrededor reían y charlaban alegremente, a nadie parecía importarle cierta chica de mirada cabizbaja y paso apresurado.

Así estaba bien, lejos de sentirse mal por no tener ningún amigo en la universidad se sentía aliviada, le aterraba pensar siquiera en socializar y ser el centro de atención... su naturaleza tímida era algo que siempre había odiado de sí misma; sin embargo, jamás hizo algo por remediar la situación. Aunque tenía mucha prisa por salir de aquel lugar tan conglomerado, no le emocionaba mucho la idea de llegar a casa, sin sus mejores amigos cerca al igual que su familia, llegar a su vivienda le era algo poco grato si sabía que iba a estar deshabitada.

Alzó la vista en busca de algún rayo de sol que le indicara un día alegre y asoleado, pero lo que vio la obligó a detenerse en seco. El cielo seguía nublado y triste, claro preludio de una nevada, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le sorprendió.

De pronto se quedó helada y no precisamente por el frío clima invernal de la ciudad, parpadeó repetidas veces de la impresión que le causó ver a ese atractivo pelinegro de pie afuera de la universidad, las clases ya habían terminado de modo que todo el alumnado se acumulaba en el patio de la escuela. Tragó un poco de saliva y se dio media vuelta para que él no la viera, giró la cabeza intentando encontrar una posible salida lateral y tuvo éxito al descubrir que el jardín central estaba a escasos metros de ella, había un poco de nieve sobre él y solo la separaban unas cuantas personas, pero evadirlas no sería problema.

-"_detrás de los arbustos" – _pensó la Hyuuga muy segura de sí misma – "_es perfecto! Así él no me verá" - _ dio un paso al frente pero al instante sintió una opresión en el hombro que le impidió seguir.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – murmuró él, la obligó a girarse y ella se encontró con sus oscuros ojos que la miraban con fiereza.

-¡N-No estaba huyendo...! - apretó con fuerza los libros que tría sobre su regazo, él arqueó una ceja notando su nerviosismo – Es de-decir... ¡bububuen día! _–_ se inclinó para hacer una reverencia pero los libros se deslizaron de sus brazos cayendo al suelo. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula exasperado. Entonces Hinata se percató de que todos a su alrededor los miraban con curiosidad.

-_"Cuenta hasta diez..." – _se dijo mentalmente el Uchiha intentado controlar su irritación, con fingida paciencia ayudó a la peliazul a recoger los textos, ella lucía realmente abochornada. Genial, y justo cuando pensó que la joven Hyuuga no podría tener más defectos, ahora descubría que uno más se sumaba a la lista: torpeza – Yo los llevaré – sentenció acomodándoselos debajo del brazo, la chica se mordió el labio inferior visiblemente apenada – Vámonos –

-Hai... – asintió apresuradamente, ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro abriéndose paso entre la multitud, algunos murmuraban y otros no escondían su asombro ¿por qué Sasuke-kun tomaba de la mano a Hyuuga Hinata? La posible respuesta a esa pregunta asustaba a la gran mayoría de las chicas de allí. En cambio, los pensamientos de Hinata estaban concentrados en una sola cosa: la calidez del contacto con el pelinegro. Totalmente ruborizada no reparó en las miradas de estupefacción (y odio) que iban dirigidas hacia su persona.

Sasuke, en cambio, sonrió con satisfacción, había logrado su objetivo.

En aquella universidad, la distancia que separaba a la facultad de artes con la de economía era enorme, hacer aquel recorrido no era nada emocionante con un clima tan frío (sobre todo para alguien que llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuera); sin embargo, lo hizo, y nada menos que por una mujer. Aquello era algo irónico pues había jurado odiar por siempre a aquella especie. Miró de soslayó a la peliazul, sus mejillas coloradas constaban lo avergonzada que estaba, bien, Sasuke se alegraba por eso; aprovecharía cada instante para hacerla sentir de ese modo.

Salieron de la escuela, caminaron unas cuantas calles más tomados de la mano y después de asegurarse de que nadie los veía ya, soltó a la chica con indiferencia, le devolvió los libros y suspiró con fastidio.

-Eso estuvo bien - susurró para sí mismo, ella le miraba azorada – ahora todos sabrán que somos pareja -

-Pero... pero yo no quiero que...- él le frunció el seño con molestia – Lo que estás haciendo es innecesario...- evitó mirarlo a los ojos mientras decía esto, estaba segura de que el pelinegro se enfadaría con ella – Solo necesito que padre...-

-Sí, sí, eso lo sé – guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, la miró fijamente analizando sus facciones, la palidez de su piel y aquellos labios rojos le daban un aspecto poco saludable y débil, pero también causaban otro efecto: la hacían lucir misteriosa y refinada – Pero no serás la única que saque provecho de esta falsa relación, yo también lo haré...-

-¿A... a qué te refieres...? – murmuró quedamente sintiéndose cohibida por la extraña forma en que él la observaba, entonces el joven sonrió, y tenía la sospecha que cada vez que el Uchiha hacia esto significaba que algo no muy bueno estaba por suceder.

-Las mujeres dejarán de acosarme... así que quiero que actúes de forma más natural... ellas tienen que creérselo – Hinata se sorprendió por aquella revelación, ladeó la cabeza un poco y sus labios se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa, Sasuke se sintió extraño de ver aquello.

-Uchiha-san... pareces asustado...- se llevó una mano a los labios intentando ocultar su risita, pero aún así el chico pudo verla perfectamente - ¿Qué tiene de malo ser admirado...? -

-¿Admirado? No lo entiendes... esas mujeres están locas, soy perseguido por ella a diario – intentó justificarse – más te vale que lo hagas bien...-

-Está bien, te ayudaré Uchiha-san...- era lo menos que podía hacer por él, después de todo, ella lo estaba chantajeando.

-Hay otra cosa que quiero poner en claro, de hecho, son algunas reglas que hice – recargó su espalda en una pared cercana, Hinata le escuchaba con atención.

-¿Reglas? –

-Si – sus oscuros ojos estaban puestos en ella. Sasuke exhaló un poco de aire formando una pequeña nube de aliento frente a él. Su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus orejas, parecía que estaba congelándose – primero que nada, tienes que llamarme por mi nombre – la Hyuuga parpadeó un par de veces desconcertada.

-Pero... no puedo hacerlo...- negó con la cabeza ocasionando que su largo cabello se agitara también. Bajó la mirada con timidez.

-¿Por qué no? – indagó con enfado, una vena apareció en su sien, tratar con aquella chica era realmente desesperante.

-Nnno t-te conozco...- balbuceó apenada – Ess d-difícil para mi... llamarte simplemente por t-tú nombre...- el pelinegro apretó la mandíbula sintiendo su enojo incrementarse poco a poco.

-Me has chantajeado, amenazado, invadido mi privacidad al tomar aquella fotografía... – la tomó de un brazo con fuerza, Hinata se sobresaltó - Yo creo que no estás en posición de sentirte avergonzada...-

-_Pero... _

-¡**NO** ES UNA PREGUNTA! – varias personas que pasaban por allí los voltearon a ver con curiosidad al escuchar que aquel atractivo pelinegro alzaba la voz. Consciente de la atención innecesaria que estaban recibiendo, la obligó a entrar a un establecimiento cercano a ellos. Ya adentro, Sasuke tomó asiento cerca del ventanal que daba a la calle, la chica se colocó frente a él sintiéndose torpe al compartir una mesa con alguien más que no fueran sus callados libros.

El lugar era acogedor, podía respirarse en el aire el olor a café recién hecho, las personas murmuraban y reían, giró la cabeza encontrándose con el paisaje nevado a través del vidrio que tenía a su lado. Movió sus perlados ojos coincidiendo con los oscuros y fríos de él.

-Lo s-siento...- se disculpó con sinceridad, el pelinegro no hizo algún ademán de haberla escuchado – haré lo que me pides... solo necesito t-tiempo...

-Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras – dijo ya más clamado restándole importancia a lo de hace unos momentos – Tenemos que terminar el asunto que estábamos discutiendo...-

-Las reglas...- murmuró temerosa.

-Exacto, la segunda regla es...- Hinata miró con atención al joven, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda - ... Nada de besos – sentenció con seriedad, la Hyuuga se quedo en blanco incapaz de decir algo, un fuerte sonrojo inundó sus mejillas. Esta reacción le hizo gracia al Uchiha, le era tan sencillo molestarla.

-No t-te preocupes... j-jamás lo intentaría...- se apresuró a decir una vez que se hubo recuperado de la primera impresión. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Ella misma se había buscado estar en aquella situación, tendría que soportarlo hasta el final. Tuvo deseos de gritar.

-Hay una tercera regla – el chico colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de su rostro, parecía muy concentrado en aquella conversación. Al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de la joven, intentó calmarla – No es nada raro... solo te pido que **no** te enamores de mi – finalizó con tranquilidad; sin embargo la chica lucía aturdida. Tan solo se trataba de fingir un noviazgo, le pareció exagerado que él se tomara tantas molestias, no es como si ella pudiese ser capaz de enamorarse de él, Sasuke era frío y calculador, perdía con facilidad la paciencia y lo más importante: le causaba algo de temor estar a solas con él. Para Hinata era simplemente imposible llegar a sentir amor por un chico como el pelinegro, claro que no era su intención ser tan juiciosa... pero estaba segura que su relación jamás ascendería a un nivel más serio.

Además, estaba el asunto de Naruto.

-eso no será problema...- le aseguró en voz baja, su mirada parecía perdida.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? – al Uchiha le sorprendió la convicción con la que Hinata le respondió – La mayoría de las mujeres terminan haciéndolo...-

-_etto..._ – se aflojó un poco la bufanda, allí dentro hacia un poco de calor, lo más probable era por la calefacción – Uchiha-san... simplemente... no t-te veo de esa forma...- sus perlados ojos evitaban verlo... – es imposible que e-en tan poco tiempo t-tú... a mi...- "_me gustes" _no fue capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras, le avergonzaba tanto hablar de eso.

-Está bien... si tu lo dices...- el ojinegro se percató que casi todos los ojos femeninos de la cafetería estaban puestos en él, rodó los ojos al reconocer a algunas chicas de la misma universidad - Por cierto, ¿cuando tengo que conocer a tu padre? – decidió ignorarlas.

-El próximo lu-lunes... – ocultos debajo de la mesa, Hinata entrelazó los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo – Habrá una fiesta en mi casa... –

-entonces solo tenemos una semana – Sasuke alzó la vista en busca de alguna mesera, su estomago comenzaba a exigir un poco de café – Supongo que dejaste tu ciudad natal para venir a estudiar a la capital –

-Si... – el chico atisbó una ligera chispa de melancolía en el rostro de Hinata – Me mudé a una casa cerca de la universidad...-

-Igual yo – no estaba seguro porque se sentía de esa manera, pero de pronto quiso saber más acerca de la Hyuuga, para ser una chica antisocial y de mirada triste seguramente algo en su vida la perturbaba. Intentó imaginar aquel pálido rostro feliz, sin duda alguna su belleza se realzaría se ella riera más - ¿Y qué se va a celebrar el próximo lunes en tu casa? -

-Mi cumpleaños – un suspiro acompañó aquella frase, el joven pelinegro frunció el seño. Ella no parecía muy feliz – Tendremos que viajar en auto... para llegar a la casa de padre...-

-Me esforzaré... para que todo salga bien...- dijo con indiferencia intentando ocultar su preocupación por la chica – claro que tú debes devolverme la fotografía después de que todo termine -

-Uchiha-san... _arigato_... – ahora la chica lo veía directamente a los ojos, lucia acongojada y sumamente triste – l-lamento mucho es-esta situación... te pro-prometo que haré todo l-lo que este a m-mi alcance para hacer esto más fa-facil para ti...- apretó los labios y bajo la cabeza – Chantajearte... jamás fue mi intención...- el chico se colocó una mano en la nuca y abrió la boca para responderle, pero fue interrumpido por la inoportuna presencia de la mesera.

-¡Disculpen! Jamás habíamos tenido tantos clientes!, gracias por su espera, aquí tienen el menú – les entregó unas carpetas, ambos chicos la miraron azorados – volveré cuando estén listos para tomar su orden -

- Escoge algo... yo invito...- dictaminó sin muchos preámbulos el Uchiha una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo.

-_Demo... _¿esta b-bien? No ti-tienes que hacer esto... yo...-

-Eres mi novia, y esto es lo que se supone que debo hacer por ti, así que basta de protestas –

-De-de acuerdo...- respondió dócilmente no queriendo enfadarlo más.

Alguien se acercó a ellos de nuevo, el Uchiha no volteó a ver de quien se trataba suponiendo que sería la mesera regresando a tomar su pedido. Una risa cínica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, reconocería aquel molesto sonido en cualquier parte. Alzó la vista y comprobó sus sospechas.

-Karin – exclamó con desdén aquel nombre, la aludida sonrió aún más mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-Vaya Sasuke-kun, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! – el Uchiha se cruzó de brazos esperando con impaciencia las siguientes palabras de aquella mujer – Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, ja ja, me alegro mucho...-

-¿Qué quieres? – inquirió con fastidio, Hinata observaba la escena en silencio y con un poco de curiosidad – Estoy ocupado...-

-Ja, ja, sí, eso lo puedo ver perfectamente...- entonces su vista se posó en la Hyuuga – veo que no pierdes el tiempo, juegas con una... y después con otra...- Sasuke frunció el seño completamente irritado; en cambio, la Hyuuga parpadeó con confusión, ¿De qué estaba hablando aquella extraña pelirroja?

-Vámonos – se puso de pie instantáneamente, tomó a Hinata del brazo y la guió a la salida, pero Karin le cortó el paso.

-¿Por qué la prisa? – había algo de siniestro en su voz, a la tímida joven no le gusto nada aquello y con temor se colocó detrás de su "novio" protegiéndose. Todos en el local guardaron silencio ante la escena que se estaba desarrollando – Aún no hemos terminado de hablar. ¿Ella es tu novia? – exclamó con saña – Para ser un Uchiha pudiste haber escogido algo mejor...- se burló claramente de ella, la ojiblanco sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, aquella chica de mirada carmín sí que era atractiva, sus sobrias facciones la hacían lucir sumamente refinada; a su lado, Hinata parecía una simple chica ordinaria. Se sintió incomoda, bajó la mirada al sentir aquellos ojos de fuego atravesándola.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula sintiendo su furia ir en aumento, al ver la expresión afligida y apenada de Hinata algo dentro de él estalló. No permitiría que nadie más hiciese sentir de aquel modo a la Hyuuga, en el fondo sabia que ella era una buena chica, tímida y sensible a la cual era my fácil hacer sentir mal.

Pero solo él tenía el derecho de molestarla. Nadie más.

Definitivamente haría pagar a Karin por aquel agravio. Rodeó los hombros de Hinata con su fuerte brazo uniéndose así los dos en una clara muestra de afecto, la temerosa joven lo miró azorada.

-así es, Hinata es mi novia – su voz grave y atrayente ocasionó asombro, la pelirroja infló el pecho con ira, pero eso no fue lo peor que pudo haberle hecho Sasuke. El pelinegro se acercó más a la Hyuuga y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, la besó en los labios.

La peliazul sintió que el piso se movía incontrolablemente, igual, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sus piernas temblaban como el espagueti y el cálido aliento de Sasuke sobre su piel le provocaba escalofríos. El beso solo duró cinco segundos, pero causó en ella un efecto demoledor. Ni siquiera se percató cuando fue que abandonaron el café, él la sujetaba de la mano con fuerza mientras caminaban aprisa por las calles congeladas. Hinata únicamente era consciente de que Sasuke Uchiha le había dado su primer beso... y de que habían roto una de las reglas impuestas por el propio pelinegro.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hello gente bonita! Pues bien, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, ¡de verdad aprecio que lo hagan! Y sobre todo que me dejen sus comentarios tan valiosos para mí. Me sorprendió el buen recibimiento de este fic, je je, ¡qué bueno que les gustó! Espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo capítulo, me divertí mucho haciéndolo. ¡DISFRUTEN!**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Nota de la autora Anisita**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**Acting**

**Capitulo 3**

Las miradas de casi todos en el vagón estaban sobre él, a decir verdad, la mayoría eran chicas atractivas y lindas que no le despegaban el ojo, con poses y sonrisas sugerentes lo invitaban a unírseles a su grupo. Pero él no sentía la más mínima necesidad de estar acompañado por mujeres tontas, carentes de toda decencia. Sasuke desvió la mirada, a su lado estaba aquella extraña chica de cabello azulado y mirada perdida, ambos estaban de pie en medio de un atestado vagón del metro, aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a su destino y el hecho de que no habían conseguido asientos disponibles lo ponía de muy mal humor. Jamás se acostumbraría a viajar en aquel transporte, por un momento sintió nostalgia de su carro último modelo al cual había renunciado, al igual que casi todas sus posesiones, en un intento por independizarse de sus padres y demostrarles (sobre todo a papá) que era capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Suspiró con resignación y aburrimiento, la chica ojiblanca notó su estado de ánimo y lo miró con preocupación. Durante un breve instante, los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron, rápidamente Hinata desvió la vista hacia otra parte sintiéndose tonta por aquella reacción, pero ya no había nada que hacer, seguiría evitando mirarlo mientras aquel bochornoso recuerdo siguiera en su mente.

-faltan dos estaciones para llegar – anunció el pelinegro en un murmullo, ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mentalmente se dijo que no tenía ningún caso sentirse tan nerviosa, Sasuke no parecía afectado por el beso de ayer y la Hyuuga deseaba con todas sus fuerzas lucir del mismo modo frío y neutral que él.

El metro se detuvo en una estación, pocos pasajeros bajaron y en cambio muchos entraron al, de por sí, atiborrado vagón. Completamente aterrorizada, Hinata sintió que la empujaban hacia el Uchiha, intentó resistirse; pero la masa de personas era implacable y en un instante se encontraba totalmente pegada como una lapa al cuerpo de Sasuke.

-lo si-siento...- se disculpó débilmente, alzó un poco la vista descubriendo que el rostro del chico estaba tan cerca de ella, aquello la perturbó, especialmente cuando sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura acercándola más a él.

-siempre existe el peligro de que algún pervertido quiera aprovecharse de la situación...- comento él en actitud protectora restándole importancia al hecho de tenerla tan cerca, la chica en cambio, sentía la piel de gallina y su cabeza darle vueltas. Entonces rememoró el beso del día anterior lo cual le incitó a posar su vista sobre aquellos labios inmóviles del Uchiha.

¿Cómo podía estar él tan tranquilo? Sacudió la cabeza queriendo alejar aquellas extrañas ideas de su mente, respiró hondo intentando disminuir su agitación pero lo único que consiguió fue inhalar la dulce fragancia del pelinegro. "_Deja de pensar en el beso, deja de pensar en el beso..." _seguía repitiéndose mentalmente, Sasuke entonces posó su vista sobre ella y torció levemente los labios, la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Lo disfrutaste? – preguntó él con aquella grave y varonil voz, Hinata abrió mucho los ojos sintiéndose como una niña a la que han descubierto realizando alguna travesura, no supo que responder; rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su ritmo cardiaco aceleró de pronto.

-¿Có-cómo...? – ¿acaso había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta? Hinata titubeó por un momento sorprendida de que el ojinegro le estuviese preguntando aquello en ese lugar. El aludido frunció el seño con preocupación.

-Qué si ya te cansaste – recalcó subiendo un poco la voz, ella parpadeó azorada y enmudeció por unos instantes, se llevó una mano a la frente agradeciendo a los dioses de todas las religiones existentes porque el chico no hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos. Retiró la mano y le dirigió al pelinegro una sonrisa afable; pero carente de fuerza.

-Estoy bien – susurró con voz queda, Sasuke no se sintió tranquilo con aquella vana respuesta, la chica lucía sonrosada y débil; tal vez había pescado un resfriado, en ese momento podría tener fiebre o estaba a punto de desmayarse – La siguiente estación es la nuestra...- Anunció el joven mientras se adelantaba a la salida abriéndose camino a través de toda esa gente, sujetó con fuerza la mano de Hinata y la guió hasta su objetivo. Cuando el metro se hubo detenido, abrió sus puertas automáticas y el pelinegro logró salir fácilmente con la Hyuuga al exterior.

El frío clima agazapó enseguida el sensible cuerpo de Sasuke, maldijo para sus adentros la temporada invernal y con tozudez intentó generar más calor sobre sus orejas congeladas. Se preguntó qué era lo que mantenía ocupada su mano derecha, giró la cabeza y se percató que aún sostenía la mano de la tímida ojiblanca, e incluso con los gruesos guantes de lana puestos podía sentir perfectamente la calidez que la chica emanaba de aquella menuda extremidad.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – la soltó enseguida y miró a otra parte intentando no lucir muy interesando en el estado físico de Hinata, aunque claro, la verdad es que era todo lo contrario. Ella logró vislumbrar aquella preocupación y sonrió levemente, Sasuke era como la nieve, de vista y tratos fríos... pero podía llegar a derretirse con facilidad. De pronto Hinata recordó aquella fotografía que tomó de él en la escuela, esa era la prueba irrefutable del corazón noble que poseía - ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Y por qué me ves así? – parecía irritado, la chica dejó de sonreír y bajó la vista con timidez.

-_etto... _Uchiha-san, ¿por qué estamos aquí? – le preguntó con cautela, no quería hacerlo enfadar. Estaban en uno de los distritos más concurridos de la ciudad, las luces de colores navideñas y los múltiples espectaculares ofrecían una vista singular a la joven pareja. Aún era temprano, acaban de salir de la universidad, Sasuke había pasado por ella de nuevo después de clases y Hinata se mostró más que sorprendida cuando éste le había expresado su deseo de viajar en metro, aunque jamás mencionó el destino.

-Trajiste lo que te pedí – inquirió con voz autoritaria, temiendo decepcionarlo, la joven peliazul asintió rápidamente con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en el interior de su bolso.

-Solo tengo tres...- murmuró en forma de disculpa, pero al pelinegro aquellas tres tarjetas de crédito le parecieron más que suficientes. Sonrió complacido al mismo tiempo que se las arrebataba de las manos, las examinó detenidamente y poco después se las devolvió.

-Perfecto, ahora, iremos de compras – exclamó con determinación, comenzó a caminar con paso decidido, detrás de él, la ojiblanca le seguía torpemente.

-¿Qué compraremos...? - toda esta situación intrigaba a Hinata, él se protegió sus manos de frío guardándolas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, miró de soslayo a la chica y se preguntó por qué ella no parecía congelarse como él.

-Tu fiesta de cumpleaños es el lunes ¿cierto? – ella volvió a asentir con ese mudo movimiento de cabeza ya tan arraigado en ella – Supongo que tu padre organizará una suntuosa recepción en tu mansión – Hinata no recordaba haberle mencionado al chico que su familia poseía una mansión; supuso que él lo había adivinado por si solo - Entonces debes comprarme ropa adecuada para la ocasión... yo no tengo esa clase de vestimenta...- sentenció con seriedad, pero en su interior se regodeaba ante la perspectiva de estrenar ropa lujosa. Observó a la joven y dedujo por su expresión que ella no se había planteado aquello.

-Creo... creo que ti-tienes razón...- mencionó preocupada.

-Claro que la tengo – murmuró para sí mismo con arrogancia, había sido demasiado fácil convencer a Hinata, sonrió ante la idea de que un fino traje sastre complementara su precario guardarropa. La verdad era que echaba mucho de menos su antigua vida, repleto de lujos y comodidades. Al dejar la casa paterna, había descubierto con amargura que nada es tan sencillo como lo pintan, sobre todo si tienes que soportar a tu fastidioso amigo con el cual compartes departamento y seguir aquella irritable dieta de fideos instantáneos casi todos los días.

De acuerdo... no siempre tenía la razón...

Caminaron unas cuantas calles esquivando a gente y automóviles, la nieve se agazapaba en rincones solitarios y desaparecía allí en los lugares más concurridos, pronto encontraron una "tienda especializada en ropa para caballero" o así logró leer Hinata en la parte superior del establecimiento. Entraron, todo era calmado y limpio, una suave melodía se escuchaba en el lugar, Sasuke se movió con agilidad revisando toda clase de mercancía, la chica creyó ver, casi imperceptiblemente, un dejo de nostalgia en el atractivo rostro del pelinegro.

Instantáneamente, un hombre de finos y atentos modales se les acercó, el Uchiha preguntó por la sección de trajes de etiqueta; ambos fueron guiados a través de la tienda al el destino deseado.

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido? – le preguntó con desdén a la Hyuuga mientras inspeccionaba las corbatas, ella lo pensó un momento y luego respondió:

-Amarillo...- Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio, ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-¿Acaso crees tú que el color amarillo en una corbata se ve bien? – la peliazul se restregó los dedos incomoda.

-No lo sé... supongo...- ella recordó de repente que su primo había usado una corbata dorada en cierta ocasión. El pelinegro se calmó un poco. Él odiaba el color amarillo... le hacía pensar en Naruto... tal vez por eso le irritó aquel comentario de la chica. Con molestia cogió varias corbatas y, siguiendo las sugerencias del encargado, eligieron algunos trajes. La joven se mantuvo al margen de todo aquello, sentía que más que ayudar, entorpecía todos los esfuerzos del chico.

-Tú, espérame allí – le ordenó el Uchiha señalando un sofá rojo cerca de un espejo enorme. Sasuke entró al vestidor, la chica le esperó pacientemente en su lugar asignado, consultó su reloj de mano y vio que aún era temprano. Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre alguna clase de dios o ángel bajado del cielo, abrió mucho los ojos, parpadeó repetidamente intentando adivinar si aquel ser era real o solo producto de su (buena) imaginación.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el atractivo joven al ver como Hinata hacia el ademán de estar frente a una luz en extremo resplandeciente, en serio, algunas veces la chica se comportaba de manera muy extraña... decidió posar su vista en algo más importante: su reflejo en el espejo. Lucía como el joven heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, serio, inteligente y refinado. Lo que vio no le disgustó, pero deseaba probar con algunos trajes más.

Desde ese momento, Hinata sintió que era la única en asistir a un exclusivo desfile de modas, el ojinegro se probó tantos atuendos como le fue posible, él la ignoraba completamente, no le interesaba la opinión de una chica que descuidaba tanto su imagen, ella siempre vestía holgados suéteres y largas faldas de lana, sin mencionar sus zapatos tan fuera de moda y el desaliñado peinado al que recurría diariamente. Por esa razón se esforzaba tanto en convencer a las personas de que eran pareja, ya que, simplemente ellos dos no coincidían para nada.

-Este es el adecuado – exclamó con convicción, el oscuro traje realzaba sus facciones aristócratas, la corbata azul le daba cierto aire de madurez y sofisticación, lo único que necesitaba para completar el atuendo eran un par de zapatos, así que le ordenó al dependiente que se encargara de escogerle los adecuados. Después de que la ojiblanca pagara los costosos artículos, salieron del establecimiento cargando grandes y llamativas bolsas.

-Toma, llévalos tú – le entregó las bolsas de compra, la joven las tomó como pudo notando que no eran para nada livianas – Para ese día... ¿tienes algo que ponerte? – la interrogó con severidad, ella titubeó en un principio, pero luego respondió:

-Hai...- murmuró quedamente, él arqueó una ceja con sorpresa – En casa de padre tengo... tengo al-algunos vestidos que usé an-anteriormente...- aquello molestó al pelinegro, se masajeó la sien con fastidio.

-No puedes usar el mismo vestido dos veces...- sus fríos ojos la miraban como si ella fuese la persona más torpe en todo el planeta – No es algo que haga una chica adinerada... en cada evento debes usar un atuendo diferente, de lo contrario, pensaran que no tienes sentido de la moda o dinero o qué sé yo...- si, a Sasuke le parecía absurda aquella ideología, pero era algo que a las mujeres les preocupaba demasiado y que de igual forma criticaban.

-Ya veo...- bajó la mirada intentando encontrar una posible solución al problema.

-Vamos, hay que comprar uno – no le importó que la Hyuuga apenas si pudiera con las pesadas bolsas, la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia una _boutique_ que ya había visto por allí. Para Hinata, entrar en ese lugar fue toda una experiencia, totalmente cohibida se colocó detrás de la protectora figura del pelinegro como gatito asustado, por todos lados había ropa lujosa y mujeres, Sasuke llamó la atención de inmediato, pero nadie quiso acercársele ya que su mirada daba miedo.

-Uchiha-san... yo no tengo experiencia en esto...- el padre de la Hyuuga siempre le había mandado hacer su ropa a lugares especializados y en otras ocasiones su hermana menor era quien se la compraba. Ella no recordaba haber pisado alguna vez una tienda como aquella.

-Ya me di cuenta – dijo notando lo nerviosa que estaba. Giró la cabeza y llamó a una linda dependienta – Necesito un vestido para ella – demandó sin mucho tacto señalando a la desaliñada chica que tenia al lado – Debe ser elegante y sofisticado, no importa el precio – de cualquier manera, ella iba a pagar.

-¿U-Uchiha-san...? – lo llamó con voz suplicante mientras varias jóvenes se la llevaban al vestidor. El atractivo joven esperó de pie sosteniendo las bolsas que Hinata había dejado caer. Suspiró con cansancio, todo este asunto del novio falso era más cansado de lo que se había imaginado y aunque tenía sus ventajas, no por eso le complacía tener que cuidar de la ojiblanca a cada momento. Algunas veces le irritaba lo ingenua que era ella, ¿Quién entregaba las tarjetas de crédito así de fácil? Se preguntó cual hubiese sido el destino de Hinata con alguien más como su novio falso... frunció el seño al descubrir que aquella idea no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo.

-_Etto... _Uchiha-san...- se giró al escuchar que lo llamaban con timidez, el aludido se quedó sin habla en cuanto vio la escultural figura de la Hyuuga frente a él. Un largo vestido azul oscuro cubría todo su cuerpo exceptuando la parte de los hombros mostrando la esplendorosa y pálida piel del escote y cuello, su azulado cabello caía como cascada y se lo imaginó recogido en un moño alto, la joven mantenía la perlada mirada en otro lugar que no fuesen los escrutadores ojos de Sasuke. Entonces él supo la razón por la que Hinata se vestía todo el tiempo con atuendos tan holgados: era un intento desesperado por ocultar aquellas atrayentes curvas en su cuerpo, el pelinegro ni siquiera sabía que pechos tan grandes como esos existieran en Japón.

Desvió la mirada de la chica con incomodidad, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué su corazón latió inesperadamente rápido? Aclaró su garganta sonoramente y se obligó a guardar la compostura. Observó las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven y aquel gesto le pareció adorable. ¿Adorable?

¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?

-El azul va bien contigo... combina con el color de tu cabello – comentó serenamente haciendo alusión al vestido de la chica, ella sonrió débilmente – Hay que llevar ese...-

-_Demo... _aún hay otros... – susurró Hinata alzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho intentando ocultar sus atributos – tal vez debería...-

-No, de ninguna manera. Ese está bien – exclamó rápidamente antes de que la bella Hyuuga terminara por medirse otro atuendo. La sola idea de verle vestir otros modelos más, le provocó escalofríos – Paga y vámonos – él se adelantó a la salida y esperó a su novia en el exterior, sentir la fría brisa sobre su rostro le ayudó a despejar su mente, de ninguna manera le sudaban las manos ni se sentía nervioso. ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA HINATA LO HACIA SENTIR ASÍ!

-¿_Teme_? – aquella voz lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, frente a él se estacionó un chico sobre una minimoto amarilla, sin bajarse de ésta se quitó el casco mostrando así su alegre rostro - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que aún seguías en la escuela -

-Mira la hora _dobe_, son más de las tres, las clases terminaron – respondió fríamente, el joven ojiazul hizo una cara de pocos amigos – Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces montado en tu bicicleta con motor? – exclamó con maldad, la otra persona le gruñó.

-_Baaakaa! _Ya te he dicho que no es ninguna bicicleta...-

-¿Na-Naruto-kun? – la melodiosa voz detrás de ellos les interrumpió, ambos amigos voltearon, Sasuke se extrañó que Hinata supiera el nombre de aquel rubio molesto – Hola...- saludó la chica con timidez.

-¿Lo conoces? – el Uchiha se mostró aliviado al verla vestir normalmente. Ya no había rastro de la bella mujer de hace unos momentos, aunque seguía sintiéndose raro a su lado.

-Claro que si, ella va al _Ichiraku Ramen _de vez en cuando, queda cerca de su casa _¿nee? – _mostró su amplia sonrisa a la chica, ella sonrió débilmente.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho, ¿vas a trabajar o a ligar _dobe...? – _ante ese comentario, Naruto frunció el seño con enojo, le contestó de mala manera con groserías de por medio, Sasuke le respondía serenamente pero divertido de hacerle rabiar. Hinata los observó y sintió una punzada en su corazón, de alguna manera, ver al ojinegro así de relajado le consternaba, aquella faceta solo la mostraba con Naruto... era obvio lo cercanos que eran esos dos...

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? – el ruidoso chico observó la proximidad de ellos dos, Hinata se sonrojó y el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

-No es algo que te importe, además, ¿no tienes pedidos que entregar? -

-Ahhh! ¡El ramen se va a enfriar! ¡Sasuke idiota! – puso en marcha su vehículo, el motor rugió sonoramente al hacerlo – Me dio gusto saludarte Hinata! Oye _dobe,_ hoy casi se incendia el departamento por tu grandísima culpa, asegúrate de desconectar la plancha cuando termines con ella! – le espetó con molestia, Sasuke torció la boca ignorándolo, el guapo ojiazul se colocó de nuevo el casco y abandonó rápidamente el lugar.

-Un día de estos va a terminar atropellado...- el pelinegro lo vio alejarse, suspiró aliviado de que todo eso pasara. Entonces se giró hacia la chica – No sabía que lo conocieras... –

-Si... me gusta el r-ramen que prepara...- como clienta asidua, el dueño del _Ichiraku Ramen_ y su familia conocían muy bien a Hinata, al igual que los ayudantes. Naruto siempre la saludaba cuando ella asistía al lugar - Uchiha-san... entonces... tú y Naruto-kun... ¿vi-viven juntos? – él se preguntó por qué la ojiblanca lucía un poco turbada. Pero le llamó más la atención el comentario que hizo.

-¿"Vivir juntos"? eso suena... raro – una expresión de total asco cruzó por su rostro – compartimos departamento, eso es todo...-

-Pero... ¿n-no es lo mismo? – preguntó rascando su mejilla – ¡Nnno importa, no es de mi incumbencia...!- se ruborizó hasta las orejas, al Uchiha no le gustó para nada lo que creía que la chica pensaba.

-Naruto y yo solo somos...- intentó explicarle; pero ella le interrumpió.

-No tienes que de-decírmelo... de verdad...- ella jugaba con sus blanquecinos deditos, estaba nerviosa y no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke se preguntó hasta donde había llegado la imaginación de aquella rara mujer. Inesperadamente algo cruzó por su mente, su pulso se aceleró y empezó a sudar frío. Completamente aterrado, recordó aquello que aún intentaba olvidar y que le asaltaba por las noches en forma de pesadillas.

-¿Acaso tú... nos viste... aquella vez? – murmuró despacio, ¡NO!, era imposible que algo así hubiese ocurrido, la observó con detenimiento analizando sus expresiones. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de culpa y temor.

-No era mi intención... ¡lo siento! – se inclinó para hacer una prolongada reverencia, en cambio, Sasuke sintió que caía en un abismo infinito, tragó saliva con dificultad; sin percatarse, ya estaba de rodillas sobre el frío asfalto.

-¿También tomaste... fotografías de... _"eso"? –_ no pudo llamarlo por su nombre, era demasiado para él.

-N-No... padre aún no me había dicho que deseaba conocer a mi novio, en aquella ocasión yo... solo estaba buscando un lu-lugar donde comer mi almuerzo...- la Hyuuga también se sentía abochornada al recordar lo que presenció por accidente en los jardines de la universidad – lo lamento... de verdad... n-no te pre-preocupes... no le diré a nadie que...-

-Calla...- dijo quedamente sin fuerza alguna. Hinata no lo escuchó.

-Que... ustedes dos... se besaron...-

Aquello fue demasiado para Sasuke. Se llevó los brazos al estomago intentando con ese gesto alejar las nauseas que sentía. Así que... su novia creía que él era gay...

_**Continuará…**_

Yo y mis extraños fics... ¿ya les había dicho que pensaba hacer de esta historia solo un One Shot? Pues sí, pero quise alargarlo un poco y ahora no sé donde acabara, jejeje, no se preocupen, ya tengo el final, pero aun falta para que esto acabe, creo.

Gracias a todos por sus valiosos comentarios y si les quedo duda sobre algo con gusto responderé a todas sus preguntas, además, desde hoy intentaré responder a sus reviews vía mail, me hace tan feliz que lean esta rara historia _snif..._ anyway, espero que este nuevo capi les guste porque a mí como que... bueno, lo dejo a su criterio.

Besos y abrazos de Anisita! Bye-


	4. Capitulo 4

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. Esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines lucrativos.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Acting**

**Capitulo 4**

Ahhhhh! Adoraba la suavidad de su futón, bueno, en realidad no era suyo del todo, eran tan pobres que ni siquiera había dinero para comprar otro... así que debía compartirlo con él; Sasuke trabajaba de noche y estudiaba de día, Naruto hacia lo contrario, trabajaba normalmente de día y asistía a la universidad por las tardes, de ese modo lograban turnarse el acojinado futón sin que el otro lo molestase.

Pero... ¿Qué hacer cuando ninguno de los dos tiene que asistir a la escuela o al trabajo? Normalmente se ven en la penosa necesidad de dormir juntos por las noches, claro, lo más posible separados el uno del otro, el pelinegro a menudo se molesta porque Naruto acapara las cobijas, pero el rubio también tiene motivos de queja... Sasuke tiene los pies helados.

En fin, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, estiró los brazos hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, estaba listo para dormir. No había nadie en el departamento, eran las ocho de la mañana así que lo más seguro era que el molesto Uchiha se encontrara en la escuela, dentro de cinco horas debía entrar a trabajar así que necesitaba descansar lo suficiente para rendir al máximo en su trabajo. Ni se molestó en cambiarse la ropa por algún pijama, recostó la cabeza en la almohada y dormitó al instante.

Las horas pasaron, entre sueños sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba, adormilado como estaba abrió los ojos con pesadumbre, un atractivo rostro fue lo primero que vio. No se mostraba para nada contento; de hecho, lo miraba con odio...

-Tú! Grandísimo idiota! – le gritó Sasuke mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa obligándolo a ponerse de pie, Naruto estaba demasiado cansado como para protestar - ¡Todo es tu culpa! – le espetó con ira.

-¿Qué...? suéltame...- rezongó en un murmullo, lo único que quería era dormir. El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula al ver como el Uzumaki se atrevía a ignorarlo, alzó un brazo y con el puño fuertemente apretado arremetió violentamente sobre la mejilla de su amigo. Naruto cayó al suelo llevándose las manos a la zona herida. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho al ver los azulados ojos del joven totalmente abiertos.

-Ahora si tengo tu atención – exclamó con furia, el aludido no entendía para nada lo que le sucedía al pelinegro. Como pudo, se incorporó lentamente aún azorado por el golpe.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – vociferó aguantando con valentía el agudo dolor que sentía sobre su sien - ¡Estaba durmiendo, Sasuke _baaka_! –

-Te mereces eso y más... – lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo y lo obligó a salir del departamento, Naruto apenas si pudo calzarse los zapatos antes de dejar el lugar – Ahora mismo vas a aclararle las cosas...- el guapo rubio no entendía nada, había poca gente en las calles, pero aun así llamaron la atención de unos cuantos. Tembló de frío, Sasuke ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de ponerse su chaqueta.

-Espera! _Teme_! – intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre, no lo consiguió - ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? – una vena apareció en la sien del pelinegro, Naruto era bastante ruidoso.

-Cierra la boca – le ordenó con frialdad, el ojiazul se enfadó aún más. Entraron a la estación del metro y abordaron la línea que el Uchiha eligió, su mejor amigo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero al ver que se dirigían a un distrito no muy lejos de allí. En todo ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el rubio bostezaba ocasionalmente y hacia ruidos molestos con los labios, Sasuke a menudo lo hacía callar con un codazo en las costillas.

Ignorando las miradas de todos, Sasuke tiró del rubio y ambos bajaron en una estación poco conocida para aquel par de amigos. Una ráfaga de viento helado los sacudió a ambos, sobre todo a Naruto que solo vestía unos sencillos jeans y una delgada camisa naranja. Caminaron por las desiertas calles, pronto descubrieron que aquella era una zona residencial, por donde quiera se alzaban majestuosas casas con elegantes jardines; los garajes lucían limpios y brillantes, al parecer un camión recolector se encargaban de despejar la nieve todas las mañanas. Sasuke consultaba de vez en cuando un pequeño papel en el cual estaba escrita una dirección, a su lado, el Uzumaki estornudó por segunda ocasión; al pelinegro poco le importó, en ese momento sentía que lo detestaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Si, lo reconocía, tenía serios problemas con su personalidad, no perdonaba fácilmente y a menudo buscaba venganza de aquellos que le hacían algún mal.

-Oe! ¡Sasuke, se puede sabe qué hacemos aquí? – exclamó el ojiazul en modo de queja, intentaba generar calor abrazándose a sí mismo sin conseguirlo del todo, alzó la vista al cielo nublado. El pelinegro no respondió su pregunta, seguía recorriendo las calles en busca de algo, dobló una esquina y se detuvo frente a una casa color paja. Ambos amigos la observaron con detenimiento, aquella residencia era de una sola planta, pero no por eso era menos llamativa, tenía un espacioso jardín y largos ventanales. El Uchiha se acercó y subió los tres escalones que conducían al pórtico, alzó el brazo y presionó el timbre, Naruto se colocó a su lado expectante, no tenía idea de que el frio pelinegro conociera al dueño de aquella casa.

Vieron girar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió lentamente mostrando así aquellos tímidos y perlados ojos que, tanto el rubio como el ojinegro, conocían muy bien.

-¿¡Hinata! – exclamó con asombro el Uzumaki, la aludida se mostró igual de aturdida que él.

-Na-Naruto kun, Uchiha-san...- murmuró quedamente, el ojinegro torció la boca impaciente - ¿De verdad s-son ustedes...? - la joven Hyuuga arqueó las cejas totalmente sorprendida ¿Cómo supo Sasuke donde vivía?

-Averigüé tu dirección – dijo él adivinando aquella pregunta al ver la expresión de Hinata – Me estoy congelando, déjame entrar – ordenó con insistencia, ella reaccionó por fin despertando de su letargo.

-AAAAdelannnnte…- se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles pasar, Sasuke no le respondió, solo se limitó a ingresar a aquella lujosa casa no sin antes dejar su calzado en la entrada, Naruto lo imitó sintiéndose de lo más extraño, ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke con ella? ¿Por qué había entre ellos tanta confianza? Detrás de él la puerta se cerraba y una apurada Hinata los seguía de cerca buscando las palabras adecuadas para preguntarles el motivo de su visita.

-Tu casa es grande – Comentó el Uchiha parcamente sintiéndose un poco fastidiado de que la chica viviese en un lugar tan impresionante, la casa estaba amueblada en su totalidad y equipada con aparatos eléctricos de última tecnología, los débiles rayos solares atravesaban los enormes ventanales cubiertos por una fina cortina color salmón iluminando la sala principal. Había pinturas al óleo y bocetos a lápiz colgados de las paredes perfectamente enmarcados, el aire acondicionado llenaba la casa de una confortable calidez. Si, definitivamente Hinata era una niña de papi. Comparó todo aquello con el frío departamento que ellos rentaban, era obvio que les faltaba mucho para llegar a esto – Supongo que la renta es elevada... tienes muebles y todo...-

-No... no hay renta que pagar... padre compró esta casa cu-cuando supo que yo vendría a la universidad de esta ciudad...- respondió débilmente, Sasuke se dio cuenta que todo eso era muy normal para la Hyuuga. También para él lo era, había crecido en una familia millonaria en donde todos estaban acostumbrados a los lujos.

-¡Vaya! Esto es impresionante – el rubio parecía realmente asombrado, miraba a su alrededor como si se encontrara dentro de un palacio, en cambio, la Hyuuga los observaba a ambos con curiosidad. Aquello molestó al Uchiha en gran medida, recordó la razón por la que estaban allí.

-Naruto – lo llamó con voz grave y seria – Quiero que le digas a Hinata... lo que **en realidad** sucedió aquella vez...– la chica se alarmó, levantó un poco el brazo y lo sacudió negativamente.

-N-no es necesario que...-

-¡Díselo ahora Naruto! – alzó más la voz, el rubio lucía un poco atemorizado.

-¿De qué hablas? – ante esta respuesta, el Uchiha rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Del día que fuiste a la universidad para llevarme el libro que olvide...- el joven intentó hacerle recordar, pero el Uzumaki seguía en blanco. De pronto, una expresión de total lucidez cruzó por el rostro del rubio.

-¡Lo recuerdo! – exclamó ruidosamente - Oye, pero no te lleve ningún libro, Sasuke, habías olvidado tu almuerzo porque estabas muy distraído, me sentí mal por eso; en parte fue culpa mía lo desvelado que estabas esa mañana, no te deje dormir en toda la noche...- ante aquel comentario, la Hyuuga se ruborizó por completo.

-¡Idiota, no digas esas cosas tan a la ligera! – le espetó alarmado en cuanto vio la expresión de Hinata – No es lo que piensas – agregó con voz gélida dirigiéndose a la chica. Dio unos cuantos pasos y ya se encontraba frente a su, poco inteligente, amigo – Cuando llegaste a la universidad, nos reunimos en el jardín detrás del edificio de economía...- comenzó a relatar el Uchiha.

-Sí, dijiste que nadie nos vería allí, ya sabes, hay muchos árboles y uno se puede esconder fácilmente entre ellos...- una vena apareció en la sien del pelinegro, ¿Por qué todas las acciones que narraba Naruto sonaban tan... poco varoniles? -

-Que un chico te lleve el almuerzo hasta la universidad... ¡claro que es algo que no quieres que nadie vea! – se justificó de inmediato, la joven de mirada perlada tan solo estaba allí de pie sin atreverse a decir o hacer algo.

-No entiendo nada, ¿Por qué estamos contándole esto a Hinata? – preguntó totalmente hastiado el ojiazul – Quiero ir a casa a dormir...-

-Ella nos vio...- murmuró casi imperceptiblemente, Naruto lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Nos vio? – por un momento el rubio no supo a que se refería, pero algo en los oscuros ojos del pelinegro le hizo comprender todo, él hablaba de "ese incidente desafortunado". Fijó su vista en los apretados labios de Sasuke, recordó que aquella vez los había sentido tan suaves sobre su inerte boca, pero casi al instante lo había apartado al percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo - ¡NOS VIO! – gritó aterrado, miro a Hinata y luego a Sasuke, los tres intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. La joven fue la primera en hablar.

-Lamento po-ponerlos en esta situación tan... tan incomoda... – se restregó las manos una y otra vez mientras continuaba hablando – Como ya le había dicho a... a Uchiha-san... n-no le diré nada a nadie... sobre ustedes dos...-

-¡Espera! Entre Sasuke y yo no hay nada ¿entiendes? – agitó los brazos en el aire negando las insinuaciones raras de la chica – Ese beso solo fue un accidente! –

-Beso... dices...- aquella horrenda palabra siempre conseguía bajar las defensas del pelinegro. Un escalofrió le puso la piel de gallina justo como le sucedía cada vez que recordaba el tibio aliento de Naruto sobre su rostro.

-Hinata, de verdad, yo tan solo estaba allí para entregarle su almuerzo y el _teme_ ni siquiera me lo agradeció! Así que alcé el brazo – Naruto alzó el brazo imitándose a sí mismo – y quise golpearlo, pero como había nieve por todas partes... resbalé y perdí el equilibrio... Sasuke ni siquiera se movió; seguía allí, de pie, mirándome a la cara con su maldita expresión aburrida y, me atrevo a decir, expectante... era como si él supiese lo que iba a pasar y no hizo nada para evitarlo... – ante aquel comentario, una vena apareció en la sien del pelinegro.

-¿Qué estas insinuando, _dobe_? – parecía querer asesinarlo – Tú fuiste el único que se me abalanzó...-

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso no eres tú quien siempre alardea de tener "buenos" reflejos? ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de evitar que te besara! ¿Me pregunto por qué? - un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala, el Uchiha se llevó las manos al rostro con total decepción, había llevado allí al imbécil de su amigo para que le aclarará las cosas a Hinata y, sin embargo, sospechaba que había logrado el efecto contrario a lo que deseaba.

-Uchiha-san... creo que... nno hace falta que o-ocultes más tus sentimientos...- comentó ella con voz pasiva, le miraba con comprensión y cariño – Sé que... que eres muy po-popular con las mujeres, pero...- en este punto, tomó delicadamente al rubio de la mano e hizo lo mismo con el brazo de Sasuke, unió a ambos jóvenes en un cariñoso gesto de amor – Pero si ustedes se gustan tanto entonces... no creo que de-deba importarles lo que otros digan o piensen... de ustedes - concluyó con la tímida vista puesta en ellos dos.

-Viniendo de ti, ese comentario resulta ser un poco vacio – le recalcó con molestia soltándose del agarre, la joven se sobresaltó – A ti te importa mucho lo que tu padre piense de ti ¿no? Es decir, todo este asunto del chantaje... solo lo haces para agradarle un poco más...- la chica separó un poco los labios pero en seguida los cerró, no supo que decir, su mirada se torno triste y retraída, ambos jóvenes notaron ese cambio y se alarmaron. Sobre todo Naruto.

-Sasuke, eso no fue nada amable, Hinata solo quería animarnos – le recriminó. El pelinegro desvió la mirada intentando convencerse de que no le importaba.

-Supongo que... que tienes razón, Uchiha-san... yo no soy la persona indicada para dar consejos de ese tipo...- sonrió levemente, se apartó un poco de ellos sintiéndose miserable.

-¿Y a que te refieres con chantaje? ¿Quién esta chantajeando a quien...? – Naruto miraba al pelinegro con insistencia – ¡Ya anteriormente hiciste muchas boberías Sasuke, pero si estas usando a Hinata de ese modo...! -

-¡Si no sabes del tema, entonces no opines! – le espetó sintiéndose algo así como un criminal, él era inocente, él era quién estaba siendo usado...- Es ella – la señaló con un imprescindible movimiento de barbilla, el rubio joven parpadeó con confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella qué? – frunció el seño sin entender. Hinata respiró profundo preparándose para lo que venía.

-Ella esta chantajeándome – al escuchar esto, Naruto la vio a ella y luego al pelinegro.

-Dices que Hinata...-

-Me chantajea, si – lo afirmó con insistencia, la joven lucía realmente avergonzada. Para su asombro, el joven ojiazul esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-No es cierto – rió con sorna, Sasuke arqueó una ceja y Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza – Vamos, dilo Hinata, di que es una mentira! –

-_Etto_, Naruto-kun, yo...- el Uzumaki se le acercó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, al pelinegro no le agradó mucho aquel movimiento.

-Perdón, pero es difícil para mí imaginarlo, ¿y con qué se supone que lo chantajeas? – una vena apareció en la sien del Uchiha, la ojiblanca solo bajó la mirada - ¿Lo ves? Hinata no es capaz de matar ni a una mosca, mucho menos hacer algo indebido –

-Yo le tomé una fo-fotografia a Uchiha-san...- murmuró mientras miraba hacia otro lado – Fue mucho después de que yo los viera... a ustedes dos... be-besandose...- acomodó un fino mechón azulado detrás de su oreja, después dirigió su blanquecina vista al pelinegro – Lo lamento Uchiha-san, mi intención desde el principio fue fotografiarte con Naruto-kun, tenía la esperanza de encontrarte con él de nuevo en... en los jardines, pero... al único que encontré en ese momento... fue a ti con aquellos gatitos y...- Sasuke la interrumpió abruptamente.

-Detente, no es necesario que le expliques cada detalle a Naruto – una gota de nerviosismo apareció en su frente. Hinata asintió con obediencia.

-He o-obligado a Uchiha-san... a convertirse en... en mmmiii no-novio...- su corazón latía con fuerza, pero aún así continuó – Lo necesito...- de nuevo fue interrumpida, esta vez, por Naruto.

-Jamás había escuchado una declaración de amor tan... tan...- cerró los puños con emoción y separó las piernas para darle un toque más dramático a su comentario – ¡Tan profunda! Sasuke, esta chica es increíble, Hinata, ¡felicidades! – tanto el ojinegro como la Hyuuga parpadearon con sorpresa – La verdad, es que el chantaje parece ser la única forma de atrapar al _teme_, es tan frío y antipático que ahuyenta a las chicas, pero tú, Hinata, has tenido los... bueno, has sido muy valiente en luchar por lo que deseas...! –

-No es así... Naruto-kun...- Hinata se preguntó por qué el rubio lucia tan feliz, ¿no se suponía que amaba al Uchiha?

-En serio _dobe, _a veces me sorprende lo tarado que eres...- Sasuke se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello – Hinata le mintió a su padre diciéndole que tenia pareja, ahora él desea conocer al novio de su hija... y ella me ha pedido que yo finja serlo...-

-Pero ¿Por qué le mentiste? Es decir...- al chico lucia desconcertado.

-Padre tiene un candidato para mí, es un joven al que no conozco... a estas alturas, s-si le digo que no... que en realidad n-no tengo novio...- la chica soltó un largo suspiro – se decepcionará de mi...-

-Pero nadie puede obligarte a estar con alguien que no quieres – bramó el Uzumaki – Además, le das mucha importancia a lo que él opine de ti...- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, tanto él como Hinata poseían padres dominantes y perfeccionistas que imponían su voluntad en la vida de sus propios hijos, pero eso era algo que Naruto no podía entender, después de todo, el rubio tenía unos padres demasiado liberales que se pasaban la vida viajando y concediéndole a su descuidado hijo todo capricho que deseara. Ni siquiera intentaron detener al ojiazul cuando éste decidió vivir por su propia cuenta.

-Lo sé... buscar tanto la aprobación de padre... puede que se-sea algo difícil de comprender...- Hinata optó por sentarse sobre el sofá más cercano, Naruto y Sasuke la imitaron – Por más que lo intento... creo que él, difícilmente, me verá con orgullo... además, me parezco de-demasiado a mi madre...- sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, los dos amigos la escuchaban con atención, sobre todo el pelinegro, que ya estaba deseando poder conocer a ese Hyuuga y decirle en su cara unas cuantas verdades -... Ella murió hace tres años y... y padre no ha lo-logrado re-reponerse de esa pérdida... él la quería tanto – sonrió sutilmente – El suyo fue un ma-matrimonio difícil... mamá era inglesa y... y la familia jamás aceptó a una extranjera... padre se distanció de ellos... el único que lo apoyó fue su hermano, el tío Hizashi...- Hinata parecía abstraída, Sasuke se sintió mal de pronto. Ya sabía que la Hyuuga era vulnerable... pero le afectaba verla de ese modo – Creo que en el fondo, a padre le decepciona que, aun pareciéndome tanto a mamá... jamás podré ser co-como ella -

-Pero eso es injusto! Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Hinata – reclamó el joven Uzumaki. Después volteó a ver a su amigo – Oi, cuando lo veas, encárgate de darle un buen puñetazo de mi parte. Aún no lo conozco pero ya es como una patada en el hígado -

-Ten por seguro que así lo haré – algo en la inexpresiva y fría voz del Uchiha llamó la atención de Hinata, ya que en el fondo había una pisca de calidez. Una finísima lágrima surcó su pálida mejilla, sonrió e instantáneamente se puso de pie.

-¡Les traeré una taza de té! – proclamó con una inesperada y desconcertante energía – Regreso en un momento –

-No es necesario...- Sasuke se sentía derrotado, no habían ido a esa casa por una taza de té.

-Claro Hinata, no me caería nada mal una bebida caliente, casi muero de frío allá afuera...- el rubio guardó silencio unos segundos -Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué no están en la escuela? – el pelinegro lo miró con desagrado.

-Se cancelaron las clases, hay alerta de tormenta de nieve...- suspiró con decepción.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no iré a estudiar esta tarde? – sonrió con felicidad, pero en seguida su expresión cambió a una de total decepción – Entonces hoy toca compartir el futon, Sasuke –

-No necesitas recordármelo – el atractivo ojinegro cerró los ojos con sufrida resignación.

-_Etto,_ Uchiha-san... ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? – preguntó la ojiblanca con curiosidad, él la vio de soslayo.

-Solo lo investigue y... eso es todo...-

-Ja! De seguro sedujiste a alguien – mientras Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían palabras y miradas de odio, el timbre de la puerta sonó por toda la casa muy claramente, la Hyuuga se apresuró a atender al llamado y los dos amigos no dejaron de reñir por eso.

Pronto unas voces que no solo eran las suyas inundaron el lugar. Lo primero que vieron el par de chicos fue a un enorme perro blanco entrar a la sala de estar y deambular por ésta despreocupadamente. Aquel animal los miró a ambos con detenimiento, sobre todo al Uchiha el cual se sintió incómodo con aquella presencia. El can dio un sonoro ladrido y poco después desapareció por una puerta hacia un destino desconocido para ellos.

¿Qué demonios hacia un perro allí? ¿Y de quien eran esas voces masculinas que se mezclaban con la torpe y débil voz de Hinata?

-Adelante, a-adelannte... entren...- la escucharon decir apresuradamente.

Entonces dos figuras masculinas aparecieron frente a ellos, uno de ellos lucia levemente extrañado de ver a aquellos atractivos chicos sentados en el elegante sofá, el otro no hizo ninguna expresión, o al menos Sasuke no pudo ver nada ya que traía puestas unas gafas oscuras y una gruesa bufanda alrededor de su cuello que también le cubría parte del rostro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó el que parecía más social. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se sorprendieron de las marcas rojas sobre las mejillas de aquel sujeto, ¿tatuajes tal vez?

-Son... son amigos míos...- la ajetreada peliazul surgió detrás de los recién llegados – Kiba-kun, Shino-kun... ellos son Uchiha-san y Na-Naruto-kun...- los presentó rápidamente, los cuatro chicos murmuraron un saludo, o algo así.

-_Sumimasen_, Hinata-sama, no era mi intención traerlos conmigo, pero insistieron mucho...- una tercera persona hizo acto de presencia, aquel tipo era más alto que todos ellos, claro que tan solo lo era por cinco centímetros más, pero sin duda su presencia era imponente, sobre todo por las ropas tan elegantes que vestía – Ah! ¿Conocidos tuyos, Hinata-sama? - su voz era calmada y grave.

-_Hai_... Neji-niisan...- ella le sonrió con afabilidad, aquello extrañó al pelinegro – Uchiha-san asiste a la misma universidad que yo... igual Naruto-kun, pero él estudia por las tardes...-

-... Y trabajo en un restaurante tradicional de ramen, _Ichiraku Ramen_ – exclamó con eficiencia el rubio – Hinata va muy seguido, le encantan nuestros fideos, a veces puede llegar a pedir tres órdenes especiales de... – recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte del pelinegro. La joven se sonrojó un poco. Los recién llegados parecían sorprendidos de la personalidad tan enérgica del chico – Soy Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshiku! – _alzó una mano en elaire en forma de saludo.

-Neji Hyuuga – el joven castaño hizo una solemne reverencia, al incorporarse, posó aquellos blanquecinos ojos sobre el pelinegro. Sasuke se preguntó si todos en la familia Hyuuga se parecían tanto entre ellos.

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, mucho gusto – hizo una leve reverencia a los amigos de la Hyuuga, en su rostro no había expresión alguna de amistad, sin embargo afloraron aquellos recatados modales impuestos desde su infancia.

-Tomen asiento – la chica se dirigió a sus invitados, realmente lucia feliz de verlos, la mirada de todos cambió al verla sonreír de manera tan alegre – En seguida traeré té y galletas...-

-Tranquila Hinata, no te emociones tanto o terminaras por romper algo – comentó divertido el joven Kiba. Sasuke intentó encontrar en aquellas sonrisas algún dejo de amor, pero no logró ver nada, le sorprendía el hecho de que Hinata tuviese amistades masculinas con lo tímida que era esa mujer, pero más que nada, le molestó lo relajada que ella lucía con aquellos sujetos.

-Yo te ayudo – se puso de pie el misterioso chico de gafas – Soy bueno en la cocina -

-_Arigato _Shino-kun...-

-No, yo lo haré – al escuchar aquella voz tan resuelta venir del Uchiha, Hinata se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Sasuke se puso de pie y atravesó la estancia hasta llegar al lado de la Hyuuga. Le dirigió una gélida mirada al Aburame. Todos parecieron notar aquella aura demoniaca alrededor del pelinegro

–Después de todo, eres su novio, ¿_nee_, Sasuke? – aquella sonrisa zorruna desconcertó a los invitados, pero la afirmación que acababa de hacer había logrado dejarlos estupefactos – Ja, Ja, no pueden estar ni un minuto separados! – el Uchiha se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y suspiró con fingida resignación, en cambio, a su lado Hinata tenía la cara encendida y se restregaba los dedos nerviosa, ¿y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? Intentó calmarse, después de todo, sus amigos iban a enterarse de aquello el día de su cumpleaños... no había porque alarmarse. Se mordió el labio inferior, no podía hacerlo, era demasiado para ella. Sentía su cabeza retumbarle con fuerza. Si esto sucedía ahora... no quería ni imaginarse el día en que tuviera que presentarlo con su padre.

-Entonces es cierto! – Kiba se puso de pie totalmente asombrado – Tú papá ya había mencionado algo pero...-

-No lo podíamos creer – el joven abúrame terminó la frase.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke se miraron de soslayo. Este último se alegró de que por fin hubiese salido aquel tema a la luz, no sabía la razón pero le aliviaba que todos ellos supieran que **él** era el novio de Hinata. "_De ese modo, nadie se acercará a ti". _Pensó para sus adentros mientras la veía fijamente.

**Continuara...**

Hey como están? Espero que bien, jeje, un poco tarde pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de esta rara historia. Sinceramente me divertí escribiéndolo, no se ustedes pero lo de Naruto y Sasuke me mató de la risa, y la parte final queda en continuación, el próximo capi estará igualmente de divertido, ñaca ñaca! Fue leve, pero los celitos de sasu salieron a relucir (espero más de estos en un futuro). Agradezco, como siempre, sus comentarios, me alegran mis días de soledad.

Bueno, los dejo, por cierto, tengo una duda, todos los que leen esta historia son chicas? Me entró la curiosidad, se de algunas que si lo son por sus nombres pero de algunos no sé la verdad, díganmelo, quiero saber. Je.

Besos y abrazos de Anisita.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. Esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines lucrativos.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Acting**

**Capitulo 5**

-Eso ha sido extraño...- la asustada peliazul se llevó una mano al rostro. Después miró al chico frente a ella con impaciencia - ¿Crees que... s-se lo hayan creído...? – preguntó en voz baja.

-Claro – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo acontecido, cruzó los brazos y esperó a que la chica se calmara. Sonó el chillido de la tetera sobre la estufa, Hinata se apresuró a retirarla del fuego y vertió el té en cuatro tazas. Accidentalmente volcó una de ellas manchando parte de la mesa – Tranquilízate... – le recomendó el Uchiha mientras buscaba un paño para limpiar el desastre, la ajetreada chica se lo facilitó, sus dedos se tocaron por un instante y él pudo notar que ella estaba helada.

-Lo lamento...- se apresuró a decir abochornada ante su torpeza, suspiró lastimeramente – N-no imaginé lo di-difícil que esto seria... fingir algo que n-no es...- con su pálida mano retiró un mechón de su azulado cabello acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. El pelinegro la observó detenidamente.

-Es un poco tarde para decir eso, ¿no crees? – le recalcó decididamente, ella se sobresaltó – Este día llegaría tarde o temprano - sonrió con maldad – Ahora tendremos que actuar como pareja durante el tiempo que ellos estén aquí – Hinata palideció. Por su parte, el pelinegro no tenía intención de sentir pena por ella, de hecho, sospechaba que toda esta situación sería divertida.

-Su-Supongo que es ne-necesario...- ella tartamudeó, sus mejillas enrojecieron y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, recordó que el pelinegro la había besado anteriormente para simular ante la gente que eran novios. ¿Y si se le ocurría hacerlo de nuevo enfrente de sus amigos...? - ¡No! No creo po-poder hacerlo... – sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Ahora mi-mismo les di-diré la verdad...- hizo el ademán de querer salir de allí pero Sasuke la tomó con agilidad de los hombros deteniendo su huida.

-De ninguna manera – el Uchiha la miró fijamente a los blanquecinos ojos, ella se sonrojó por la cercanía – Vas a hacerlo quieras o no, he sacrificado mucho de mi valioso tiempo en ti y no quiero sentir que fue en vano – realmente lucia molesto, tomó la bandeja con las bebidas y con la otra mano sujetó a la asustada Hyuuga. Ambos salieron de la cocina acaparando casi al instante las miradas de los presentes. Solo estaban allí el chico con gafas oscuras y el primo de Hinata, los otros dos habían salido a la tienda de abarrotes.

Sasuke colocó las bebidas sobre la mesita esquivando a Akamaru que se movía por todos lados agitando siempre su cola, de vez en cuando Hinata acariciaba al perro mientras que el ojinegro solo le dirigía miradas frías y de rechazo. Todos cogieron su taza de té, extrañamente nadie decía nada. El Uchiha estaba sentado justo al lado de su novia, ella solo mantenía su vista concentrada en algún punto de la mesa, sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Hanabi-san manda sus saludos, Hinata-sama – Sasuke giró la cabeza con tranquilidad y miró al primo, no entendía porque le hablaba tan formal a la chica, se suponía que eran familia...

-¿De ve-verdad? – ella levantó la vista con aturdimiento, pero también con algo de emoción – Supongo que le va m-muy bien en los estudios...- dio un sorbo a su té, lucía un poco menos tensa.

-Así es, creemos que se graduará con honores – aquel porte refinado y serio de Neji molestaba un poco al ojinegro, sin mencionar que él sabía más cosas de Hinata que Sasuke – Hanabi-san extraña mucho a su hermana...- las serias facciones del Hyuuga se suavizaron al ver como los ojos de su prima brillaban ansiosos.

-No pudo acompañarnos, está en un viaje escolar – comentó Shino. Se escuchó que abrían la puerta principal, Naruto y Kiba hicieron acto de presencia, la habitación se llenó enseguida de ruido ya que el enorme can blanco ladró emocionado al ver a su dueño, Sasuke frunció el seño levemente, odiaba los perros.

-_Argg!_ ¡Maldito clima! – exclamó el Inuzuka sacudiendo algo de nieve de su cabello, dejó sobre la mesita un par de bolsas de plástico, Naruto estornudó sonoramente.

-Ha comenzado a nevar – anunció el rubio mientras sacaba a relucir lo que habían comprado, Hinata se asombró de que la mayoría eran bebidas alcohólicas.

-Naruto, Hinata hizo té para nosotros – la profunda voz de Sasuke lo reprendió, el aludido sonrió alegremente.

-Lo siento Hinata, yo paso! – se disculpó sin ninguna contemplación, tomó una lata y la destapó rápidamente. El Uchiha cerró los ojos intentando controlarse, no le importaba que el rubio rechazase todo cuanto Hinata le ofreciera, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que Naruto solía aflojar la lengua cuando bebía de más...

-Kiba, no has comido nada, es poco prudente que...-

-Por eso no te preocupes, mira – el Inuzuka le mostró a su serio amigo los paquetes de fideos instantáneos que recién compraron – Además, hace mucho que no pruebo cerveza...- se dirigió a la cocina – _Oe _Hinata, puedo usar tu estufa ¿verdad? –

-Cla-claro Kiba-kun...- una gota apareció en la sien de la ojiblanca, sonrió de lado recordando lo poco que su ruidoso amigo aguantaba el alcohol. Sasuke sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, es decir... ¡¿Fideos Instantáneos? Estaba harto de ellos, era lo único que había en su departamento y ahora en este lugar? Maldijo internamente a Naruto.

-Trajimos suficiente para todos – sonrió el Uzumaki – Adelante, tomen lo que quieran – le acercó una lata de cerveza a la chica y antes de que ésta pudiera rechazarla, el pelinegro se la arrebató de las manos a su amigo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso quieres embriagarnos a todos? – le increpó con dureza, el atractivo ojiazul arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Je je, creo que **todos** estaríamos en problemas si tú llegaras a embriagarte... - Sasuke respiró profundamente provocando que sus mejillas se hincharan un poco, Naruto se dirigió a la concurrencia – Verán amigos, cuando este _Teme_ prueba tan solo una gota de alcohol suele ponerse muy...-

-¡Bebe y cállate! – le arrojó la pesada lata de cerveza en la cara, Naruto chilló de dolor mientras intentaba frenar la sangre que comenzaba a salir de sus fosas nasales, Hinata se puso de pie asustada sin saber que hacer exactamente. Sasuke hizo oídos sordos al sufrimiento ajeno y le dio la espalda a su amigo con una expresión de total inocencia en su rostro.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le recriminó el ojiazul con furia sin apartar la mano de su nariz, se puso de pie y lo enfrentó a gritos.

Neji se levantó alejándose un poco de la multitud ya que su teléfono móvil estaba timbrando.

-Ya volví – Kiba sostenía un jarra con agua hirviendo, la vertió en unos cuantos tazones de ramen. Encendió el televisor y pronto encontró un programa de luchas, se dejó caer en el sofá con el perro a sus pies, el programa llamó la atención de Naruto. Dejando a un lado su problema con el Uchiha tomó asiento al lado del chico castaño sin apartar la vista del aparato, Sasuke sonrió con burla, aquellos dos sí que hacían buena pareja.

-¿Dónde está el sanitario? – preguntó el Uchiha a su novia. Ella le informó rápidamente y el joven se dirigió al lugar señalado. La casa de Hinata si que era impresionante, todo allí estaba limpio y ordenado, vio algunos retratos colgados de las paredes. En uno de ellos estaban solo dos personas, se detuvo para contemplarlo mejor... reconoció a una jovencísima y alegre Hinata que tomaba de la mano a un chico mayor y muy parecido a ella.

-Dime, ¿Por qué estas con Hinata-sama? – se giró encontrándose con aquel sujeto, de pie frente a él. La corbata gris sobre aquella camisa inmaculada aportaba a la figura masculina un aire de madurez y sofisticación, algo muy común en los grandes empresarios. Hubo un incómodo silencio, Sasuke se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y arqueó una ceja. _¿Qué te importa?_

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – intentó mostrarse sereno.

-Solo contesta – sin duda Neji era unos cuantos años mayor, seguramente ante sus ojos era algún otro joven inmaduro que quería colgarse de la fama y fortuna de la ingenua chica. Y lo más gracioso es que esa era la intención de Sasuke. Mientras durara su "contrato", sacaría provecho de ella de todas las maneras posibles – Hinata-sama es muy ingenua... a menudo suelen aprovecharse de su amabilidad –

-Ingenua dices...- se rascó la sien con diversión – No es así como yo la conozco...-

-Te lo advierto, si lastimas a Hinata... –

-¿Qué harás? – preguntó con altivez notando que el Hyuuga no había llamado a su prima con el tono honorifico que siempre usaba. La mirada de Neji se tornó amenazante.

-No tientes tu suerte, Uchiha, tú familia no siempre estará protegiéndote – aquello logró enfurecer al pelinegro, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el sonido de un grito femenino acompañado de unos sonoros ladridos de perro alertó a ambos jóvenes. Rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar encontrándose con una escena poco grata a los ojos de Neji y Sasuke.

-Se puede saber que haces encima de Hinata, Naruto – el pelinegro apartó rápidamente a su amigo tomándolo de los cabellos, el chico gritó adolorido.

-Ahhh! Sasuke-baka! Detente! –lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? – la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, la azorada chica tenia los cabellos y la ropa mojada. Sasuke y Neji voltearon a ver al rubio con fiereza, él tragó un poco de saliva al ver el aura maligna que los rodeaba. La Hyuuga estornudó.

-Estoy b-bien... L-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa...! – Sasuke percibió el olor a alcohol que emanaba de la tímida peliazul, a lo lejos, Kiba reía sin parar y Shino solo movía la cabeza de forma negativa, se acercaron a la escena, el chico castaño sacó su teléfono móvil dispuesto a respaldar en fotografías lo acontecido.

-Solo m-me levanté para ir a la cocina por algunos bo-bocadillos, Naruto-kun i-iba a acompañarme...-

-Había una lata en el suelo, Hinata la pisó, resbaló y cayó encima de mí... derramé por accidente mi cerveza sobre ella...- terminó de relatar el Uzumaki suspirando con pesar.

-Hinata-sama, lamento las molestias...- el Hyuuga miró con desaprobación toda aquella escena – Creo que traer a Kiba fue una mala decisión...-

-¿Ah? Pero si no fue cumpa mía...- el castaño intentó defenderse, Neji no se lo permitió.

-Estoy seguro que fue idea tuya comprar todo esto, así que es **tú **culpa. Vas a limpiar este desastre y deshacerte de toda bebida alcohólica! – Sasuke se sorprendió de lo autoritario que sonaba aquel sujeto, no aceptaba ningún tipo de excusas.

-Tiene razón...- Kiba vio con incredulidad a su camarada Shino acusándolo.

-Wolf! –

-Akamaru, tu también? – estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Por favor... no peleen...- la siempre intermediaria Hinata salió en defensa de su mejor amigo – Na-Nadie tiene la culpa... fue s-solo un accidente...- Todos guardaron silencio brevemente, hasta ese momento se percataron del estado en que se encontraba la bella chica.

Observaron a Hinata con la camisa totalmente empapada adhiriéndose a sus esplendorosas curvas, Neji desvió la mirada y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, Kiba lucía un poco turbado y Naruto tan solo parpadeaba asombrado.

-Vaya, Hinata... has crecido mucho estos últimos años...-murmuró el joven castaño sin dejar de verla, la peliazul no entendió aquel comentario – Es decir... yo no tenía idea que...- balbució unas cuantas palabras sin sentido.

-¡Suficiente, nos vamos! – el alterado Hyuuga le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kiba.

-¿Qué? ¿Po-Por qué? – Hinata miró con expresión agitada a su primo – No... no pu-pueden irse, es muy peligroso vi-viajar con este clima... Neji-niisan... allá afuera ha co-comenzado a nevar...–

-Es cierto, el clima empeorara al anochecer... las carreteras están cerradas...- todas las miradas incrédulas se dirigieron a Shino, él apuntó con el dedo la televisión – Lo dijeron en las noticias –

-Pero apenas son las seis de la tarde – Sasuke protestó, la idea de que esos tipos pasaran la noche en casa de su novia le molestaba. Caminó hacia la ventana más próxima y corrió la cortina, lo que vio no le gusto nada. Apenas si se lograba distinguir algo en aquella densa bruma blanca, el vidrio de la ventana vibraba levemente debido a las múltiples ráfagas de aire y nieve que chocaban con fuerza, un molesto escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo del Uchiha de solo imaginarse a si mismo caminando hacia su departamento con aquel horroroso clima – Demonios...-

-No te preocupes, Uchiha-san...- se giró al escuchar la tímida voz de la chica llamarlo - Prepararé todo pa-para que pasen la noche aquí – el pelinegro arqueó las cejas, observó como Hinata salía rápidamente de la habitación. Entonces su vista se poso en aquel odioso primo, ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato, estaba claro el mensaje que Neji intentaba darle: "_Te acercas a ella durante la noche y estás muerto"._ Sasuke no se dejo intimidar, alzó la barbilla con arrogancia retando al atractivo Hyuuga.

-_Neee, _Sasuke – el joven rubio vino y se colgó del cuello de su amigo interrumpiendo aquella batalla visual - ¿Te fijaste? ¿Te fijaste? –el tono confidente que Naruto usó lo extrañó – Hinata tiene unos pechos enormes, apuesto a que por eso aceptaste salir con ella...- una vena apareció en la sien del pelinegro, y aunque lo murmuró, el Uchiha tuvo que asegurarse que nadie más hubiera escuchado aquello, una vez que lo comprobó, tomó a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a mirar cosas innecesarias – el rubio tragó un poco de saliva, unas finas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente al escuchar el tono siniestro de Sasuke – Y ni se te ocurra mencionar lo del chantaje a estas personas... de otra forma estas muerto - lo soltó con desdén, el rubio asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, una cosa era fastidiar al Uchiha y otra muy diferente era lograr enfurecerlo y Naruto sabía por experiencia que cuando el pelinegro utilizaba su voz calmada para amenazar a alguien debía irse con cuidado. Sasuke solía ser muy rencoroso y vengativo.

En ese momento entró una emocionada Hinata a la habitación. Había cambiado sus prendas húmedas por unas secas y su rostro estaba brillante y feliz.

-Prepararé la cena...- anunció la chica con voz alegre y agregó: – Haré algo es-especial para ustedes... para festejar que estamos todos reunidos...-

-No hace falta Hinata, estamos bien con lo que sea – comentó Shino con seriedad.

-Así es Hinata-sama, solo...-

-Por favor, quiero hacerlo – sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la emoción, Sasuke arqueó una ceja, ver aquellas reacciones en Hinata era algo inusual – Niisan, ¿aún recuerdas como preparar nu-nuestro platillo...? – lo miró con timidez, el Hyuuga se mostró sorprendido en un principio, pero después comprendió y sonrió.

-Claro que si – ella sonrió de nuevo, Neji caminó hacia su querida prima doblándose las mangas de su camisa hasta el antebrazo - ¿Tienes todos los ingredientes? –

-_Hai_ – afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Entonces manos a la obra – dijo muy animado, ella lo miró como si fuese su héroe y aquel gesto provocó en Sasuke algo de irritación.

-Oigan, esperen, yo quiero ayudar...- exclamó Kiba molesto de no formar parte en algo que parecía divertido.

-Tú tienes cosas que hacer - Neji señaló el desorden en la sala y la cerveza derramada sobre el suelo, la cual Akamaru lamía con gusto. Una expresión de total fastidio adornó el rostro del castaño, Shino se ofreció a ayudarlo y Sasuke le ordeno al Uzumaki que hiciera lo mismo. Después de varias protestas, el pelinegro consiguió lo que quería y se dirigió a la joven Hyuuga antes de que ella entrase a la cocina, sin hacer contacto visual con Neji, comentó:

-Quiero ayudar... también – Hinata arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. _"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, ¡yo ODIO cocinar!"_ se dijo así mismo

-N-no es ne-necesario... Neji-niisan va a hacerlo, Uchiha-san...- el pelinegro frunció el seño – Por favor... tom-ma asiento... en seguida vuelvo...- le dirigió a su novio una mirada amable, Sasuke se quedó allí de pie viendo como era relegado al segundo lugar por aquel odioso primo. Hinata percibió un cambio en el rostro del pelinegro pero no supo interpretarlo.

-Hmp... de acuerdo...- se dio la vuelta alejándose de aquellos dos, la chica parpadeó confundida.

-Sera mejor que empecemos cuanto antes, Hinata-sama...- sugirió el atractivo ojiblanco ignorando por completo al Uchiha, ella asintió y ambos se dispusieron a preparar por fin la cena.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, fue muy sencillo para Hinata realizar aquella tarea, su madre le había enseñado a cocinar algunos platillos famosos; y aunque no se consideraba una experta en el arte culinario, sus recetas solían gustar a todo mundo.

En una gran cacerola comenzaba a bullir el agua, la Hyuuga la iba a necesitar para cocinar la carne que en esos momentos estaba rebanando en delicadas piezas, aunque también necesitaba otra más pequeña en donde cocinar los fideos. Giró la cabeza a la derecha, su primo cortaba con agilidad las verduras, desde que ella había tenido edad para cocinar, él siempre le había ofrecido su ayuda; ellos dos habían compartido su infancia y aunque Neji siempre se había dirigido a su joven prima con respeto, había entre esos dos un lazo muy fuerte de cariño.

-Hinata-sama, ahora que estamos a solas, quiero hablarte del motivo de mi visita...- dejó el cuchillo por unos instantes, la chica también interrumpió su actividad - Hiashi-sama me envió...-

-¿Co-mmo...? – se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de su padre - ¿Por qué él...? –

-Quiere saber cómo es la relación con... tu pareja – la peliazul se ruborizó ante aquellas palabras – Es decir, si ustedes tienen planeado formalizar... y si él proviene de una buena familia. ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que tu padre planea? – él suspiró al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de la joven heredera.

-No que-quería preocuparte con mis cosas... además... recién fuiste ascendido en la empresa... seguramente tienes mon-ntones de nuevas obligaciones y muy poco tiempo libre...-

-Siempre tengo tiempo para mi familia – cerró los ojos agobiado – Me parece absurdo que Hiashi-sama quiera obligarte a contraer matrimonio...- la miró de reojo – Dice que tiene al candidato perfecto para ti... ¿sabes quién es? – preguntó con resolución, ella vaciló un poco.

-¿N-no te lo dijo...? – ella se restregó los dedos con nerviosismo, Neji arqueó la ceja sin comprender.

-No – se cruzó de brazos expectante. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco lo sé...- dijo por fin, Neji la veía con insistencia. Sentía que ella le mentía.

-Y cuanto tiempo llevas de noviazgo con Sasuke-san – el castaño tomó el cuchillo y volvió a su actividad – Es decir, tampoco me habías dicho que salías con alguien... la verdad es que cuando tu padre me lo mencionó, me sorprendió mucho – la miraba de soslayo, ella sintió desfallecer _"Lo sabía, Neji-niisan sospecha algo" _se dijo mientras rebuscaba en su cerebro una respuesta lo demasiado elocuente como para convencerlo.

-Nos... nos conocimos en... en...-

-En la universidad – dijo el joven mientras sumergía los vegetales en el agua hirviendo – Comentaste que Sasuke-san y Naruto-san asisten allí mismo...-

-_Hai_... es verdad... – caminó hacia la estufa y agregó la carne a la decocción, apretó los labios con ansiedad, parecía que después de todo... no había sido buena idea cocinar a solas con su primo, él la conocía muy bien, nada escapaba a sus astutos ojos – Comenzamos a salir... - "_hace casi una semana"_ – hace un... tres meses! Si... yo... me ennameoree- de él...- en este punto Hinata estaba totalmente roja, evitaba a toda costa la intensa mirada del Hyuuga – Uchiha-san aceptó salir conmigo... después de que yo...-_"lo amenacé y chantajeé con una fotografía vergonzosa (pero linda) de él!"_ –... le hablé de mis sen-sentimientos por él...-

-Oh, vaya! Que Hinata-sama se atreviera a confesar su amor por un chico... es realmente sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que eres muy tímida – Neji sonrió sinceramente – Me alegro por ti, Hinata-sama... –

-¿Le contarás a... a padre...? – había cierta vacilación en su tono de voz.

-Si... después de todo estoy aquí en calidad de espía suyo... lo siento, tengo que hacerlo – al ver que su querida prima lucía preocupada, le dio unas leves palmaditas en el hombro queriendo alentarla – Todo saldrá bien, Hinata-sama debe estar con la persona que quiere, así que no te sientas mal por ir en contra de tu padre...-se acercó un poco a ella y le susurró -... si me permites decírtelo, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti...- ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-_Arigato..._- Neji acarició un mechón del azulado cabello de la chica, tiró de éste un poco fuerte provocando una espontanea risilla en Hinata, esa era su manera de hacerla olvidar sus inquietudes, mostrándose inusualmente lindo y atento con ella.

-Oye Hinata, ¿Qué huele tan bien? – Kiba entró a la cocina con un paño en las manos y con Shino y Naruto a sus espaldas, Akamaru se coló entre los pies de los chicos llevando un zapato en el hocico.

-_Sukiyaki_ – contestó ella alegremente.

-¡Genial, con este clima esta perfecto! – exclamó Naruto extasiado, todos se acercaron a disfrutar del delicioso aroma que emanaba de la cacerola – ha pasado tanto tiempo...-

-¿Donde está Uchiha-san...? – preguntó Hinata extrañada –

-Naaa, esta enfurruñado viendo la televisión... – el rubio miró de soslayo a Neji – Lo que pasa es que él odia el invierno... y en este momento está nevando... tú sabes... nieve blanca... agua con-congelada...- el Uzumaki se rascó la mejilla nervioso, el primo de Hinata si que le daba escalofríos.

-Tal vez está aburrido – comentó la chica en voz baja - Iré a hablar con él...- para gran desasosiego de Naruto, Hinata lo dejo solo con Neji.

La peliazul encontró a Sasuke presionando con monotonía los botones del control remoto, ella se acercó tímidamente a él, el chico ni siquiera volteo a verla.

-Uchiha-san... pronto estará li-lista la cena...- el no contestó, ella siguió intentando – También... también pre-preparé la habitación de huéspedes... es la más grande de toda la casa... acomodé los futones... pero me temo que... quedaran algo a-apretujados... – eso último alarmó al pelinegro.

-Por favor dime que no dormiré junto a Naruto...- exclamó temeroso. La ojiblanca se sonrojó.

-Bueno, eso de-depende de ustedes...- él rodó los ojos con fastidio, Hinata titubeó un poco, para después comentar:

-¿Está todo bien...? – comenzó a jugar distraídamente con sus delgados dedos – Siento que... que estas enfadado... pero no sé por qué... ¿acaso hice algo que... que te molestó? Si es a-así... lo lamento...-

-Tks! Que caso tiene disculparse si no sabes el daño que hiciste– le recriminó fríamente, ella se sobresaltó – Como sea... ya no importa...- se puso de pie dispuesto a alejarse de ella.

-¡Por favor, di-dimelo, Uchiha-san...! – el aludido frunció el seño.

-¡Lo preferiste a él! – rugió con decepción, pero tuvo la precaución de no levantar demasiado la voz – Te dije claramente que debíamos actuar como pareja; sin embargo... te vas con tu primo y a mí me dejas atrás...– "_y te la pasas sonriéndole a él". _Hinata lo miró angustiada, después hizo una profunda reverencia.

-_¡Gomenasai!_ De verdad... yo n-no estaba pensando... es solo que estaba tan feliz... – sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza – No los había visto en tanto tiempo...- lo tomó de una mano con delicadeza – N-no te enfades...- la ira de Sasuke se fue disipando al sentir la calidez de la peliazul – Prometo no volver a hacerlo...-

-No hace falta que luzcas tan agitada – se soltó del agarre rápidamente – Con que lo entiendas es suficiente...- después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos - Supongo que es normal que estés emocionada por la visita de tu primo y tus amigos... – expresó ya más calmado, de repente se sentía muy mal por haberle gritado a la joven Hyuuga – Creo que... exageré un poco... –

-No... no es así... tú solo in-intentaste ayudar... después de todo, eso es lo que... lo que te pedí que hicieras... por favor, sigue cuidando de mi – le sonrió tímidamente, y él se sintió peor. ¿Podía alguien ser más egoísta? Lo dudaba. Sasuke siempre buscaba la manera de acaparar lo que él consideraba suyo... sin importarle a quien pudiese perjudicar e incluso si no tenía ningún derecho. Ese último pensamiento lo alteró ¿En qué estaba pensando...? no es como si considerara a Hinata su propiedad...

-Hinata-sama... la cena esta lista... – Neji asomó medio cuerpo a través del marco de la puerta sorprendiendo un poco a la pareja – Debería poner la mesa...- inquirió de manera servicial.

-No... Yo lo haré... – miró al pelinegro resuelta a no cometer el mismo error - ¿Quieres a-ayudarme con eso... Uchiha-san...? –

-Claro… - respondió calmadamente, ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, Hinata cubrió la superficie con un fino mantel y Sasuke trajo los platos y cubiertos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, el pelinegro se sintió extraño, algo entre ellos estaba cambiando... una parte dentro de él le advertía que no debía acostumbrarse a Hinata, pero otro lado; por increíble que pareciera, disfrutaba de su compañía.

-¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! – el joven rubio se aproximó a la mesa cargando la cacerola, el humeante vapor que despedía logró hacer rugir el estomago del Uchiha. La bella Hyuuga los invitó a tomar asiento, Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por sentarse a su lado, pero no lo logró, Neji y Shino se adelantaron a él con agilidad rodeando a la chica e impidiendo cualquier acercamiento. Kiba colocó en el suelo un plato con croquetas para su mascota y tomó asiento felizmente.

El comedor era muy angosto, no estaba hecho para recibir a tanta gente al mismo tiempo, todos quedaron hombros con hombros, casi al borde del roce, Sasuke intentó guardar la calma; pero con Naruto a su lado era casi imposible.

-_Dobe_... tu codo me molesta...- dijo fríamente con su tazón de arroz en la mano izquierda y con los palillos en la derecha – Muévete...-

-Ah? No es como si lo hiciera a propósito, es inevitable...- alargó el brazo hacia el centro de la mesa, tomó con sus palillos algo de carne – Tú eres él que estorba...-

-Lamento que la me-mesa sea tan... tan pequeña...- murmuró la peliazul preocupada. Naruto le sonrió afablemente.

-No importa Hinata, no es tu culpa -

-En cambio, alguien debería pensar en adelgazar un poco – el pelinegro dirigió a Naruto una mirada cargada de antipatía – Eso es por comer tanto _ramen_...-

-¡¿Insinúas que estoy gordo? –

-No lo insinúo, es un hecho – el ojiazul infló las mejillas con enojo.

-Se nota que ustedes dos son muy cercanos – aquel comentario le erizó los bellos de la nuca, el Uchiha giró la cabeza mirando con el seño fruncido a Shino. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía, Hinata de por sí había creído que era homosexual, no podía permitir que todos los demás pensaran igual. También tendría que estar al pendiente de Naruto y de lo que dijera...

-Así es, crecimos en el mismo vecindario, nunca nos llevamos bien, peleábamos por todo...- el pelinegro se sintió un poco aliviado, aquel comentario no levantaría extrañas sospechas -... Hasta que un día él me defendió de unos matones del barrio, no fue una pelea justa, eran cinco chicos contra nosotros dos... aún así ganamos; desde ese momento... nos hicimos amigos... – el rubio volteó a ver a Sasuke con una mirada cargada de nostalgia y complicidad, una gota apareció en la sien del pelinegro, Naruto a veces lograba asustarlo con sus muestras exageradas de admiración.

-Deja de decir tonterías, a nadie le importan tus ridículas historias...- se llevó a la boca un bocado de arroz restándole importancia a lo que había dicho su mejor amigo, el rubio entornó los ojos ofendido.

-Ah! Ya recordé! – Kiba señaló con sus palillos el rostro de Naruto, todos guardaron silencio expectantes – ¡Uzumaki! ¿Acaso eres pariente de la gran Kushina Uzumaki, criadora de grandes bestias y animales salvajes que ha viajado por todo el mundo en busca de nuevos desafíos? –

-Sí, esa es mi mamá... ¿la conoces? – Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, en instantes, el chico castaño lo sujetó de las manos con gran solemnidad.

-¿Estas de broma? ¡Todo Japón la conoce! – el emocionado joven estaba al borde de las lágrimas – Entonces, tú... Minato Namikaze-sama... es... es... tu...-

-Sí, es mi papá – se rascó la nuca un poco abochornado, Naruto nunca se había acostumbrado a la fama que recibía por ser el primogénito de tan reconocidos personajes. Se escuchó un leve sonido de asombro por parte de los presentes. Neji tomó la palabra:

-Uzumaki-san, la familia Hyuuga es una gran admiradora del programa de tus padres – Sasuke arqueó una ceja, ¿por qué tanto revuelo con los lazos sanguíneos del _dobe?_ Y sobre todo... ¡¿Por qué repente Neji se dirigía a Naruto con tanta solemnidad y respeto? – Personalmente, pienso que hacen una excelente labor por proteger el medio ambiente, debes de estar orgulloso de tu padre, un gran ecologista de renombre –

-Bueno, yo...- el atractivo ojiazul se sonrojó – Si, supongo que sí -

-Naruto-kun... n-no tenía idea...- la chica lucía asombrada – No me había pe-percatado antes...- sonrió alegre.

-El parecido es extraordinario – comento Shino acomodando sus anteojos oscuros.

-Arg! Que envidia, es decir, tus padres son, son... tan geniales – Kiba miró con seriedad a su tímida amiga – Hinata, tienes que hacerlo tu novio en seguida, ¡sería extraordinario tener una celebridad en la familia! - por lo visto el castaño veía a la Hyuuga como su hermana, pero eso no bastó para tranquilizar a Sasuke, que con el último comentario que hizo el Inuzuka casi se atraganta con su comida.

-Kiba-kun, eso es... un poco...- la ojiblanca se ruborizó hasta las orejas, miró de soslayo a Naruto y éste le sonrió.

-¡Esa es una buena idea, Hinata! Seriamos una excelente pareja – exclamó el Uzumaki, ella abrió la boca perpleja, Sasuke golpeó fuertemente con su codo las costillas del rubio.

-Kiba...- Neji negó lentamente con la cabeza – Olvidas que Hinata-sama ya tiene novio – el Inuzuka miró alternativamente a Sasuke y a Naruto, frunció el seño y continuó.

-Aún así... estoy seguro que a tu padre le agradaría la idea de tener por yerno al hijo de Namikaze Minato...- engulló un enorme pedazo de carne – A mi me gustaría...-

-Naruto-kun es so-solo mi amigo... por favor, n-no sigas con eso...- abochornada, la Hyuuga bajó la mirada concentrándola en su tazón. El castaño rió sonoramente, siempre era muy sencillo avergonzar a Hinata. Continuaron la cena con tranquilidad, el chico de tatuajes en las mejillas no paró de preguntarle al rubio acerca de sus padres, Sasuke se enteró de que Kiba deseaba convertirse en veterinario ya que amaba mucho a los animales, con respecto al silencioso de Shino, al descubrir que le gustaban los insectos, siguió pensando que era extraño.

-¡¿Un escritor? ¿Es enserio? – exclamó el Inuzuka con asombro – Pe-pero...- no pudo evitar reaccionar de ese manera ya que Naruto había revelado sus planes a futuro, Kiba no daba crédito al hecho de que el hijo único de dos grandes aventureros deseara ser escritor de novelas. Aquello sí que logró conmocionarlo.

Sasuke consultó su reloj, ya pasaban de las ocho, se puso de pie y recogió su plato para llevarlo al fregadero, ya habían terminado de cenar, todos comieron hasta hartarse, Naruto bostezo soñoliento y se frotó los ojos. En la cocina Shino comenzaba a lavar los trastos, Kiba acariciaba a su perro y los Hyuuga examinaban con interés una hermosa pintura que colgaba de la pared.

Entonces las luces comenzaron a fallar, parpadearon repetidamente, al parecer allá afuera el aire estaba agitando los cables de luz lo que provocaba que fallara un poco la iluminación, Sasuke pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro y alerta de los chicos, suspiró rendido. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y cuando los abrió; la oscuridad se hizo presente, todo ruido se extinguió y solo un leve gritillo de miedo inundó la casa.

-Hinata... – murmuró preocupado, tal vez a ella le asustaba la oscuridad, a tientas caminó entre la penumbra, pudo escuchar a Kiba buscando a Akamaru con sonoros gritos, pero a la Hyuuga no la escuchó. Tropezó con algo, era el maldito perro que estorbaba, lo ignoró y poco después chocó con algo suave, una mano le rodeó el brazo. El pelinegro se mantuvo estático, estar a oscuras y tener Hinata tan cerca le provocaba un extraño sentimiento, ¿Qué le sucedía? Con sorpresa descubrió que estaba nervioso.

-No hay por qué tener miedo... pronto pasara, solo... no te alejes de mi – susurró con tranquilidad, a su lado, el apretón en su brazo se hizo más fuerte.

-Gra-gracias...- había miedo en aquella voz, Sasuke frunció el seño y sintió repentinamente unas ganas intensas de asesinar a la persona que se encontraba colgada de su brazo.

-¡NARUTO! -

-¿Uchiha-san...? ¿Naruto-kun? – la bella ojiblanca se acercó lentamente a ellos con una vela en la mano; a su lado, Neji los miraba con extrañez, sobre todo al rubio, que emitía lastimeros gemidos y se frotaba la mejilla inflamada y morada – ¿Están bien...? –

-Si... – respondió secamente el Uchiha, se cruzó de brazos mientras la sala de estar era iluminada por el fuego de las velas. Al parecer la nevada estaba empeorando. El tenebroso sonido del aire helado se escuchaba golpetear en los cristales de las ventanas, sin darse cuenta, Naruto ya estaba a su lado mirando nerviosamente a todas direcciones.

-Acércate más y estás muerto – sentenció el Uchiha con desagrado, su mejor amigo lo miró suplicante.

-La calefacción... la au-aumentare un poco...parece que Naruto-kun tiene frio... – Sasuke quiso decirle el motivo real por el cual el rubio tiritaba, pero supuso que los demás ya lo sabían, así que ya no sería divertido poner en evidencia al Uzumaki, mejor calló.

-Parece que lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos momentos, es ir a descansar...- sugirió el Hyuuga.

-¿Tan temprano? – se quejó el joven castaño – Hay que hacer algo antes de dormir...-

-¿Qué sugieres? -

-Pues no sé... jugar a las cartas... contar historias...- Kiba sonrió – Historias de terror -

-¡No! – el rubio agitó los brazos – Es decir... Hinata... puede que a ella le asusten ese tipo de cosas – una gota apareció en la frente de Sasuke.

-Por mí no hay problema... – comentó ella tranquila, pero al ver la mirada suplicante y asustada de Naruto comprendió, quiso decir algo para ayudar al rubio sin que los otros sospecharan, pero el serio Uchiha se adelantó.

-Yo estoy algo cansado, si no te importa Hinata, ya quiero ir a dormir...- agotado, se frotó los ojos.

-¡Yo también! – dijo rápidamente el Uzumaki. Neji y Shino igualmente estuvieron de acuerdo, Kiba frunció el seño molesto.

-Arg, que aburridos son...-

Después de eso, la tímida ojiblanca los guió a la habitación de huéspedes, todos iban detrás de los primos Hyuuga ya que, aun con las velas encendidas, no eran capaces de ver entre la penumbra y al parecer a Neji y a Hinata les era fácil recorrer caminos oscuros.

Al llegar, los chicos se encontraron con una hilera de futones perfectamente acomodados sobre el piso, Sasuke eligió el de la orilla y Naruto se apresuró a tomar el siguiente, junto a su mejor amigo. El pelinegro no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio, pero al instante se dijo que no era tan malo después de todo, al menos no tendría que compartir el futón.

Todos quedaron muy bien instalados, Akamaru optó por descansar en los pies de Kiba, Shino se acomodó en el futón al lado del Inuzuka y Neji fue designado en el único lugar que quedaba, el rincón más alejado y silencioso de todos. La joven peliazul les entregó tibias mantas y después de asegurarse que no necesitaban otra cosa, abandonó la habitación dejándolos descansar.

El cuarto quedó a oscuras, Naruto bostezó sonoramente y les dio las buenas noches a todos, se cubrió con las mantas y durmió. Los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo a pesar de las insistentes y sonoras ráfagas de aire que chocaban con los cristales de la ventana. Sasuke acomodó su cabeza en la cómoda almohada, cerró los ojos y aunque a su lado Naruto ya comenzaba a roncar, pudo conciliar fácilmente el seño. Pero después abrió los ojos repentinamente, un agudo sonido lo había despertado, con molestia se percató de que se trataba de la alarma de su reloj de mano; alzó su brazo con pereza y apagó el aparato, intentó dormir de nuevo, pero no lo logró.

Fastidiado, se incorporó y salió de su futon lentamente, no veía nada; caminó despacio buscando a tientas la salida ya que comenzaba a sentir sed y necesitaba ir por agua, intentó encender las luces en vano, aún no había electricidad. Sin saber exactamente cómo, ya se encontraba en el pasillo afuera de la alcoba, pero en seguida se arrepintió de haber abandonado su cómodo futón, no recordaba en donde estaba la cocina.

Dio unos cuantos pasos con cierta inseguridad, caminar entre la penumbra no era especialmente su punto fuerte, extrañas sombras se relejaban en paredes y techo convirtiendo la situación en un ambiente tétrico, pero para nada estaba asustado. Solo un poco nervioso.

-¿Uchiha-san? – los bellos en la nuca se le erizaron del susto, dio un respingo sorprendido.

-Hinata... no hagas eso...- susurró con reproche llevándose una mano al corazón – Casi me provocas un ataque – miró al frente, pero no logró ver nada, giró la cabeza a todos lados, la Hyuuga no aparecía.

-Lo s-siento... – le respondió con aquella trémula voz, Sasuke seguía sin localizarla.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó molesto.

-Aquí... f-frente a ti...-

-No te veo... en fin, ¿qué haces levantada y a oscuras? -

-Fui al sa-sanitario... ¿y tú, Uchiha-san? -

-Me dirigía a la cocina, necesito un vaso con agua... Solo que no veo nada...-

-En seguida t-te lo traigo...-

-No! Yo lo haré... solo necesito un objeto que ilumine el camino y ya... –

-No hace falta... la c-cocina esta aquí...- Sasuke dedujo que ella estaba señalando la entrada de la cocina con el dedo.

-Ya te dije que no veo nada –

-Ah! E-es cierto... _etto..._ yo te llevaré... – lo tomó de la mano con delicadeza y lo guió hasta el lugar señalado, una vez dentro, ella se dedicó a buscar una vela, Sasuke se preguntó cómo era capaz de ver en la oscuridad – ¡Aquí esta! – exclamó ella con triunfo, encendió la llama y la cocina se iluminó ligeramente.

-Menos mal – le dirigió un rápido vistazo a la bella chica, traía puesto un pantalón pijama con franjas de colores y un delgado suéter. Ambos chicos estaban descalzos. Ella se encargó de servirle agua en un vaso y se lo entregó con solemnidad, Sasuke murmuró un débil "gracias". Ella se colocó a su lado y el pelinegro pudo notar una delicada fragancia a manzana provenir de Hinata. Seguramente ella había tomado una ducha para quitarse por completo el olor a alcohol de su cabello.

-_Arigato_ – murmuró la peliazul – Por todo lo q-que has hecho por mi h-hasta ahora...- se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos – Todo este asunto de f-fingir ante mis am-amigos...-

-No es nada... después de todo... no es algo muy difícil de hacer – bebió con ahínco evitando la mirada de ella.

-Sé que solo lo haces po-porque e-estoy chantajeándote... aún así... gracias...-

-Ya deja de agradecerme por todo – dijo con un poco de molestia, después la miró – Solo lo hiciste porque buscas la aprobación de tu padre...- Hinata lucía realmente triste, el pelinegro suspiró – Te entiendo... no tienes que lucir tan afligida...- ella sonrió desganada.

-Jamás he p-podido enorgullecerlo... por eso pensé que e-esta vez... aunque sea...- Sasuke tragó un poco de saliva – Quiero sentir su cariño...- hubo un momento de silencio, el pelinegro de pronto recordó todas esas ocasiones en las cuales la sombra de su hermano mayor había opacado su propia presencia, jamás había superado el hecho de que su propio padre no lo apreciaba.

-Yo me salí de la casa para demostrarle a él que puedo valerme por mi mismo... padre nunca se mostró muy contento con mi desempeño - volvió a mirarla fijamente – Parece que los dos sufrimos los mismos males –

-¿Uchiha-san también...? – lo veía incrédula – Pero... tú... p-pareces ser el tipo de hijo p-perfecto... es decir... eres fuerte y decidido...- Sasuke no tuvo idea a que se refería ella al decir aquellas últimas palabras, pero le gustaron – Yo... estaría feliz c-con un hijo como tú...- Hinata parecía muy emocionada – Eres g-gentil y alto... también m-muy in-inteligente... y tus ojos son lindos...- el Uchiha estaba algo sorprendido.

-Mi mamá también decía que tengo ojos lindos...- al nombrar a su progenitora, un nudo se le formo en la garganta – Ella murió cuando yo tenía siete años... ¿lo ves? Nuestras vidas son muy similares... –

-Lo lamento mucho...- exclamó la peliazul con voz acongojada.

-Después de unos años, padre se volvió a casar... así que yo obtuve una nueva madre...-

-¿Y fue lo m-mismo...? – Hinata quería saber más sobre él. Aunque consideró que esa pregunta no era del todo prudente.

-No – soltó con dureza – Ella es una buena mujer, sin embargo; jamás quise perdonarle a mi padre que se hubiese vuelto a casar. Me comporté como un idiota, lo reconozco... e hice mucho daño a gente que me apreciaba...-

-Pero t-te reivindicaste...- le dijo intentando confortarlo un poco. A ella, el inesperado pasado rebelde de Sasuke le sorprendía.

-Sí, pero demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho. Anduve con la gente incorrecta y... la poca confianza que padre me tenia, desapareció...- suspiró profundamente – De hecho... es un milagro que aún conserve mi amistad con Naruto...-

-¿Y con tu m-madre... quiero decir, tu m-madrastra...? –

-Ella perdonó todas mis ofensas, yo juré no volver a hacerla sufrir... ahora solo me queda reparar los daños ocasionados – después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo más. La Hyuuga se alegró de que ahora el chico se encontrase en el buen camino, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero deseaba de todo corazón su bienestar.

-Uchiha-san, eres muy noble – aquel comentario provocó que Sasuke frunciera el seño – Es d-decir... lo que hiciste por Naruto-kun hace unos momentos... tú s-sabías que él estaba un poco asustado y... lo protegiste...- ella se sonrojó y bajo la mirada – Tu aprecio por él...s-se nota –

-Oye... estas en un error, yo... es decir, sé que el _dobe_ le teme a la oscuridad, y sí, lo ayudé un poco... pero no es por lo que tú crees...-

-Yo... e-entiendo – ella sonrió.

-No, no lo entiendes...- dejo caer los hombros desganado – Hinata, yo no soy homosexual – le irritó decir aquella palabra y se molestó con la joven por obligarlo a decirla – No hay nada entre nosotros, nada... – cerró los ojos y se rascó la sien en un intento por encontrar la manera de poder convencerla de que estaba equivocada. De pronto se le ocurrió algo, fue como si un foco se encendiera encima de su cabeza, dejo el vaso vacio a un lado y se plantó frente a la chica con determinación, respiró hondo y acercó su rostro lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué ha-haces...? – al verlo cada vez más cerca, asustada intentó retroceder, pero Sasuke la tomó de la cintura con una mano imposibilitando su escape. Abrió la boca para rogarle que se detuviera; mas no tuvo oportunidad, el Uchiha se plantó sobre sus labios con tanta seguridad que, literalmente, Hinata se quedó sin palabras.

Instintivamente cerró los ojos, se dejo guiar por el acompasado y suave movimiento sin percatarse que sujetaba al chico fuertemente del cuello de la camisa. El aliento de ambos se mezclaba provocando extrañas sensaciones en el menudo cuerpo de la Hyuuga. Él interrumpió el beso, la chica se mantuvo sujeta a Sasuke temiendo caer en cualquier momento, abrió lentamente los ojos y encontró su rostro tan cerca del suyo, podía sentir como sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente, de alguna manera, ansiosos por más.

-Creí... c-creí que los b-besos estaban pro-prohibidos...- balbuceó en voz baja - ¿Por qué lo has hecho...? – aún no lo soltaba. El colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Hinata y la acercó a él.

-De alguna manera... tenía que demostrarte que no soy un _homo..._ además, solamente yo puedo romper mis propias reglas HI-NA-TA...- la aludida no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, de nuevo se unieron en un beso; pero a diferencia del primero, éste estaba cargado de una fogosidad y anhelo exuberantes. Sasuke ya no fue capaz de detenerse, quería más; de modo que sin ningún recato, probó la suave lengua de la peliazul, ella prorrumpió un débil gemido, a ambos les faltaba el aire, Sasuke la atrajo más a él, y sintió que la parte baja de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante los involuntarios roces que Hinata hacia con él. Ella comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre, de pronto deseó que él la tocara más íntimamente, por debajo de las ropas, a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

Consciente de que todo estaba saliéndose de control, se separó de ella con brusquedad.

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos, agitados y sonrojados, no podían articular ni una palabra. A Hinata todo le daba vueltas, se sentía extraña y... ¿húmeda? Su cara se puso totalmente roja; azorada, dirigió la mirada al pelinegro. Éste parecía igual de perturbado que ella. Justo cuando estaban por decirse algo, Neji hizo acto de presencia, la ojiblanca se sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, ¿acaso su primo los había escuchado... o visto?

-Vi una luz encendida y escuche algunos sonidos...- Neji arqueó una ceja - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al verlos tan callados.

-Vine por un vaso de a-agua – Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello, estaba sudando. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a su novia.

-Si... yo también! – la peliazul sacó una jarra de agua helada del refrigerador, vertió el liquido hasta el tope en un vaso y bebió asiduamente el contenido – Buenas noches – después de decir eso, se retiró rápidamente de allí, a Neji le pareció que más bien huía.

Una vez solos, Sasuke y el Hyuuga se miraron por unos breves segundos, el pelinegro se sintió incomodo, así que dio la vuelta y regresó a la habitación de huéspedes cuidándose de no tropezar, seguido muy de cerca por aquel reservado ojiblanco.

Claro que después de lo sucedido, para el Uchiha fue un poco difícil volver a conciliar el sueño. Atribuyó sus ansias, al hecho de que habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que había estado con una chica... íntimamente. Se preguntó si Hinata se sentía igual de febril que él, sospechaba que así era.

Abrumado por la intensidad de los sentimientos vividos, durmió hasta muy entrada la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sasuke volvió a abrir los ojos soñoliento, se encontró con una habitación muy alumbrada; intentó moverse pero un peso muerto sobre él le impidió hacerlo, con receló quiso averiguar de qué se trataba y al descubrir a Naruto fuertemente abrazado a su cuerpo, despertó por completo.

Hinata preparaba el desayuno, nadie se había levantado aún, a excepción de su primo claro, y ella siempre madrugaba, además, tenía clases dentro de dos horas. Se permitió sonreír, realmente estaba contenta de tener a tantos invitados. Se acercó al fregadero y abrió el grifo del agua, lavó sus pálidas manos lentamente. Alzó la vista encontrándose con su solitario reflejo sobre un diminuto espejo notando que el rojo de sus mejillas comenzaba a disiparse. Suspiró con resignación, las facciones ingenuas en su rostro eran poco atractivas, sus ojos siempre habían tenido aquel aire de tristeza permanente y sus labios carmín no eran la gran cosa.

Labios rojos que él había besado...

Cerró los ojos fuertemente al recordar la noche anterior, se llevó las yemas de los dedos en el lugar que Sasuke hizo contacto, un molesto escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndola temblar, eso siempre le sucedía cada vez que rememoraba el atractivo rostro del pelinegro acercándose a ella...

Giró la cabeza en cuanto escuchó a alguien entrar en la cocina.

-¡N-Naruto-kun! – exclamó totalmente asustada de ver al atractivo chico con golpes en todo el rostro. Las heridas estaban inflamándose lentamente, dándole un aspecto deforme y atemorizante - ¿Qué t-te pasó...? -

-E-Es solo una alergia, Hina... – se rascó la nuca apenado – Alergia al frío...-

-¿Alergia? Más bien parecen g-golpes...- lo examinó de cerca.

-No, claro que no, suele sucederme con frecuencia, durante esta época del año...- se dirigió al pelinegro disimuladamente y susurró: - ¿Lo dije bien? – Sasuke asintió con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

-Tu primo, no está en la habitación... ¿ya se levantó? – inquirió el Uchiha con las manos en los bolsillos, la ojiblanca lo miró turbada y por un momento no supo que decir. Ambos recordaron que se encontraban en el mismo lugar en donde se habían besado.

-Si... e-está afuera... tras-traspalando la nieve de la e-entrada...- ruborizada, bajó la vista y volvió a su actividad inicial. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, no sabía cómo actuar en presencia de Hinata, después de lo de anoche, era obvio que las cosas iban a cambiar entre ellos.

-Iré a ayudarlo – dijo el pelinegro resueltamente, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa sin mucha prisa. La mañana estaba increíblemente asoleada, el cielo estaba despejado y había mucha actividad en el vecindario. La tormenta de nieve causó algunos daños al generador de electricidad y gruesas capas de algodón blanco se extendían por todas partes.

Neji se encontraba despejando la entrada del garaje, trabajaba con ahínco y dedicación, el Uchiha tomó una pala y le ayudó en su tarea. Al ver la inesperada intromisión del pelinegro, el Hyuuga no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Tú solo no puedes con todo esto – fue lo único que comentó Sasuke.

-_Arigato_ – respondió éste con parquedad. Ambos trabajaron realmente duro, el ambiente se sentía helado; sin embargo, finas gotas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer en la frente del ojinegro. A pesar de todo pronóstico, terminaron. El Hyuuga estaba por entrar al garaje y dejar su pala allí, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Oye...- comenzó – Sé que nos viste ayer en la noche...- Neji frunció el seño, Sasuke continuó – Fue incorrecto... lo sé y... te pido d-disculpas...- eso último lo dijo casi en un murmullo. De pronto le pareció absurdo disculparse, pero no sabía que otra cosa decir. Rascó su sien totalmente confundido.

-Solo te pido que respetes a Hinata-sama, ella es una buena chica... y no me gustaría verla sufrir – en su voz ya no había rastro alguno de arrogancia, en cambio, lucía más que nada aliviado – Pareces un buen chico... así que cuida de ella –

-Lo haré...- vaciló un poco, pero terminó agregando una cosa – Sé lo que su padre pretende, y no voy a permitirlo – Neji arqueó las cejas con asombro.

-Es bueno escucharlo... tal vez tú podrías convencer a Hinata-sama de que te confíe una cosa más... – se acercó más al Uchiha – Como sabrás, el padre de Hinata-sama ha elegido a un desconocido para emparejarlo con su hija, ella argumenta que no sabe de quién se trata, pero sospecho que miente. Por extrañas razones no quiere decírmelo, pero si lo averiguas, házmelo saber – Sasuke estaba azorado, la idea de ver a la tímida Hyuuga del brazo de otro no le agradaba para nada.

-De acuerdo – se limpió las gotas de sudor – Y supongo que hoy regresaran ustedes a su ciudad...-

-Así es... -

-_Oiiii_! ¡El desayudo está listo! – grito el rubio desde la entrada.

-Ahora vamos – respondió el Uchiha con voz grave. Neji arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Uzumaki-san en el rostro? – preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la casa.

-Una alergia, es todo lo que sé...- el Hyuuga lo miró con recelo.

-¿Acaso eso tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que, Uzumaki-san te tenía abrazado mientras dormían? – los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, ¡los había visto! – Sin ánimo de ofender, permíteme decirte que si no fueras el novio de Hinata-sama, diría que eres gay... y Uzumaki-san también -

Una vena apareció en la sien de Sasuke al escuchar ese comentario, justo cuando Neji comenzaba a caerle bien...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_ Continuara..._**

**Holas! Uff! Pensé que no terminaba este capítulo, notarán que es un poco más largo que los anteriores y también que me tomé mi tiempo en subirlo ¿verdad? Lo siento, había tantas cosas que quería poner aquí que me demoré y aparte temo que todo está muy sobrecargado. Espero no les canse la lectura. **

**Por cierto, con respecto a la frase: **_**"**__solamente __yo puedo romper mis propias reglas HI-NA-TA_**" ****la tomé de un comentario de ustedes, es que me pareció tan **_**cool cuando la leí, **_**que me dije, "voy a agregarla" así que, Tsuki Neko-chan, si estás viendo esto, **_**arigato**_** por darme la idea, jaja. **

**También les quiero agradecer por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios, como les dije, me alegran el día! Y porfas, Díganme que les pareció este raro capítulo de esta, aún más, rara historia, **_**Ja nee!**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nota de la autora Anisita: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, esto lo hago por diversión si fines lucrativos.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Acting**

**Capitulo 6**

Cruzó los brazos al pecho y apretó la mandíbula, frente a él yacía la fotografía de un hombre alto y refinado, su expresión era risueña y amable. Contrastaba en gran medida con el otro sujeto a su lado, quién lucía distante y reservado.

-El de la derecha e-es mi padre...- la suave voz de la chica le hizo levantar la mirada hacia ella, observó como Hinata rebuscaba más fotografías de una pequeña caja de metal.

-Y supongo que este otro es su hermano... se parecen bastante –

-Si... son gemelos... es el padre de Neji-niisan...- una vena apareció en la sien del pelinegro, no le gustaba escuchar ese nombre.

-Parece un poco estricto, tu padre, quiero decir –

-Lo es –

La seca contestación de la joven le irritó un poco. Había estado así desde el día anterior, la Hyuuga rehuía a su presencia y tampoco lo miraba a los ojos, Sasuke no sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

-Mi padre se llama Hiashi, y mi tío Hizashi...- sacó otra fotografía – Ella e-es mi hermana, es menor que yo... y ella es mi madre...- Sasuke arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, aquella mujer era realmente hermosa. Se percató de que tenía la misma complexión física que Hinata, y también el cabello azulado – Se llamaba Sarah – el pelinegro recordó que Hinata le había mencionado que su madre era inglesa.

-¿Es necesario que me muestres todo esto? –

-Sí... padre seguramente te ha-hará muchas preguntas...- la chica mantenía la cabeza baja mientras le hablaba. Sasuke suspiró quedamente, faltaban tres días para la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños, Hinata lo presentaría a su familia y él fingiría ser su novio. Con eso, el trato quedaba saldado.

Pero, ¿y después? Le inquietaba saber que sucedería, ¿se seguirían viendo? Probablemente, ya que asistían a la misma universidad y aunque no estudiaban lo mismo, podría llegar a toparse... tal vez podría acompañarla a su casa o salir a comer a algún lado... el punto era no perder el contacto con ella. Aquel pensamiento lo sobresaltó.

¿Cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerla? No lo recordaba, ahora, viéndola más de cerca, se preguntaba por qué nunca antes había notado la presencia de aquella joven peliazul; de algún modo lograba sobresalir de las demás, porque era tan distinta a ellas, tenía que admitirlo, Hinata era única.

-Hice una li-lista de algunas cosas que de-deberías saber de mi…- le entregó al chico una hoja de papel, éste la leyó detenidamente.

-Ya sé... que tu color favorito es el amarillo – ella arqueó las cejas sorprendida – También que te gusta el helado de vainilla... adoras a los perros...- hizo una pausa y terminó de leer la lista – Todo esto ya lo sabía...- sus ojos se encontraron, ella desvió rápido la mirada.

-¡Que b-bien! Así no tendrás que me-memorizarlo...- Hinata se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Tienes razón...- él rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Pa-Partiremos un día antes de la f-fiesta, el domingo... – ella hablaba mientras guardaba las fotografías, Sasuke notó que estaba nerviosa – ¿Esta b-bien para ti e-ese día...? –

-Sí...- el Uchiha no quería que la semana terminara...- Supongo que puedo pedir el día en mi trabajo... – dijo de mala gana.

-Gracias, después de e-esto... ya no te molestaré más... – Hinata sonrió débilmente – Te devolveré la fotografía y... y seguiremos con un-nuestras vidas...- el pelinegro frunció el ceño, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso... ella tenía pensado no volver a dirigirle la palabra?

-Oye... desde que tu primo y tus amigos se fueron ayer, parece como si estuvieras evadiéndome... – no se fue con rodeos, quería aclarar esa situación con la peliazul; Hinata miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, eso aumentó su nerviosismo. Él la ponía así.

-¿Evadiéndote...? Claro q-que no... ¿Por qué haría yo a-algo como es-eso...? – Antes que el pelinegro pudiera responder, Naruto hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Bien, aquí está tu orden de fideos Hinata! – por un momento había olvidado en donde se encontraban, le dirigió una gélida mirada al Uzumaki.

-_Arigato_, Naruto-kun – agradeció tímidamente mientras disfrutaba el cálido vapor que ascendía hasta su rostro, tomó unos palillos de madera, los separó y hundió en los suaves tallarines. Al momento de degustarlos, olvido toda preocupación, creyó estar en el cielo.

-A pasado mucho desde la última vez que viniste, _nee? – _ella asintió alegremente con la cabeza, a su lado, Naruto yacía de pie con un pulcro uniforme blanco, en esos momentos, el _Ichiraku Ramen _estaba algo vacio, aún no era la hora en que normalmente se colmaba de clientes y eso agradó a la chica. Le gustaban los lugares tranquilos.

El Uchiha observó la escena con desgano, ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara aquella horrorosa comida?

–Oe, Sasuke, ¿estás seguro que no quieres ordenar nada? -

-Muy seguro...- recargó la mejilla en la palma de su mano. Le hastiaba que Hinata pudiera hablar normalmente con Naruto, pero a Sasuke ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

-Es la primera vez que el _Teme_ me visita en el trabajo, y te lo debo a ti Hinata! – una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, el pelinegro intervino rápidamente.

-No estoy aquí por ti... necesitábamos un lugar tranquilo en donde pudiésemos hablar... pero veo que nos equivocamos...- la chica alzó la mirada.

-Yo t-tenía un poco de hambre...- agregó tímidamente.

-Y nada mejor que un buen tazón de Ramen para calmar tu apetito – exclamó el rubio con orgullo – Tengo que admitir que aún no me acostumbro a verlos juntos... normalmente Sasuke evita a las chicas... desde que su hermano escapó con...-

-Deja de decir cosas innecesarias, _usuratonkachi..._- le advirtió con voz grave, la sonrisa del ojiazul se desvaneció lentamente. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio.

-¡Es cierto! – el rubio pareció recordar algo repentinamente – ¡Tenemos que aclarar aquel malentendido! –

-¿De qué hablas? – Sasuke jugaba distraídamente con una servilleta de papel, Hinata comía alegremente.

-Tú sabes... – Naruto se aclaró la garganta incomodo – El asunto...- la joven le miraba sin comprender, él se desesperó – ¡El asunto del beso y de lo que pensabas de nosotros! - al escuchar esto, ambos chicos miraron con desconcierto a Naruto, el cual estaba levemente sonrojado.

-N-no te preocupes, Naruto-kun... eso ya quedó aclarado...– ella sacudió las manos afanosamente - Ahora sé q-que ustedes dos so-solo son dos buenos a-amigos...-

-¿En serio... lo sabes? – el chico aún no estaba muy convencido del todo – Pero hasta hace poco creías otra cosa...- se rascó la sien sin entender del todo a la Hyuuga.

-Claro, una a-amistad como la que ustedes ti-tienen es poco común de ver... es por eso q-que me confundí e in-interpreté mal las co-cosas – se mordió el labio inferior – Perdonen si les hice pa-pasar por un mal rato...- ella realmente parecía arrepentida, el ojiazul sonrió ampliamente.

-Descuida Hinata, eso ya no importa, pero dime ¿Cómo es que cambiaste de opinión? – Hinata parpadeó repetidas veces, dirigió su vista al pelinegro que tenía enfrente, él se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Uchiha-san me aclaró las co-cosas...- ella se restregó las manos una y otra vez, aquello sí que resultaba incomodo. Sorpresivamente, Sasuke se puso de pie.

-Ahora vuelvo... – el joven ojinegro caminó hacia los sanitarios, su mejor amigo frunció el seño, algo extraño sucedía con ellos dos.

-¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó a la joven peliazul, ella bajó la mirada con bochorno. Él la miró fijamente, frunció el seño y continuó: - Ya sé que Sasuke a veces puede ser un poco... humm, difícil... y molesto... y malvado... y egoísta... pero es un buen chico...- el rubio se rascó la mejilla – Hubo un tiempo en que él se alejó de nosotros, fue muy extraño, parecía odiar a todo el mundo...- aquello llamó la atención de la chica.

-Uchiha-san mencionó algo de eso el otro día... – Naruto logró ver un brillo distinto en los ojos de Hinata – Él e-estaba pasando po-por un momento difícil... él me dijo que su p-padre volvió a casarse...-

-¿Él te conto eso? – el chico parecía asombrado – Vaya... Sasuke normalmente es muy reservado...- Naruto sonrió – Pero no debes preocuparte, ese estilo de vida rebelde y promiscuo, ya terminó...-

-¿Promiscuo...? – Hinata creía haber escuchado mal, por eso tuvo que repetirlo. El Uzumaki parpadeó confundido.

-Si... tú sabes... Sasuke siempre estaba acompañado de alguna chica, a veces había hasta dos...- de repente calló al ver la expresión tan sorprendida de la Hyuuga.

-Uchiha-san jamás mencionó eso...- sin saber porque, su corazón se encogió.

-Estoy seguro que solo eran a-amigas suyas...– balbuceó nervioso, una gota apareció en su sien.

-Oh...- exclamó ella débilmente, sorbió un poco de _ramen_, estaba enfriándose. Naruto lucía alterado. Se inclinó hacia ella y le murmuró en tono confidente.

-No debes preocuparte Hinata, estoy seguro que el _teme_ no se ha acercado a una mujer en siglos... así que... no luzcas tan triste...-

-¿Triste...? – alarmada, la tímida chica negó con la cabeza – No... no, yo solo... e-estoy...- "_aturdida"_ pensó_ – _Además, lo n-nuestro solo es algo... f-falso... -

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu amistad con Sasuke es falsa? – en ese momento, la joven se asombro mucho, analizó las cosas y sonrió débilmente. ¿Amigos? ¿Ellos dos?

-Supongo que eso s-somos...- miró al rubio joven como si fuese él la persona más asombrosa del mundo – Naruto-kun, crees que Uchiha-san me a-acepte como amiga...? -

-Hahaha, ¿y por qué no lo haría? Ustedes dos han compartido mucho, es normal que... – en ese momento, una persona entró al restaurante, el sonido de sus tacones altos resonaba en todo el establecimiento. Tanto el rubio como Hinata giraron el rostro con curiosidad. La joven Hyuuga enarcó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Naruto, necesito dos órdenes especiales, para llevar, ¡ahora! – esa era la segunda vez que Hinata se topaba con aquella chica peliroja, al verla allí, acercándose lentamente, se sintió un poco temerosa. La recién llegada ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de la peliazul, mantenía su vista fija al frente sosteniendo su elegante bolso sobre un brazo mientras su cabello rojo se balanceaba sutilmente al compas de sus movimientos.

-_Oe, _Karin, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no entres gritando así...?! – la reprendió el chico – Molestas a los clientes... además, alguien como tu debe evitar esta case de comidas, ¿no es lo que me dices siempre? –

-No hay clientes a estas horas de la mañana – arrojó su bolso sobre la barra, bufó con enfado – Por el momento, ya no importa lo que coma, me han despedido de la agencia... contrataron a modelos más jóvenes que nosotras... aún así, ya me han ofrecido otro trabajo, es un papel pequeño, pero actuare en un dorama... – agregó ella de mal humor, se acomodó los anteojos y miró a su alrededor arrogantemente, fue cuando por fin advirtió la tímida mirada de cierta chica peliazul. Arqueó una ceja al reconocerla - ¡Tú! – exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos, Hinata no supo que decir, ¿debía temer por su vida? - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –

-Yo... _etto...-_ la aludida se puso de pie, se restregó con nerviosismo las manos mientras soportaba estoicamente la intensa mirada de Karin.

-¿Se conocen? – Naruto apuntaba seguidamente con el dedo a las chicas.

-¿Qué si la conozco? – la peilroja se colocó una mano sobre la cadera y sonrió con burla – Ella es el nuevo juguete de Sasuke-kun – Al escuchar esto, el chico la miró desconcertado - ¿O tal vez debería decir, _fue _el juguete de Sasuke-kun_?_ –

-Oye...! – Naruto alzó un poco la voz.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó ella – Supongo que ya terminó contigo, tipos como él solo buscan obtener de las chicas una cosa, y cuando lo consiguen, te hacen a un lado como basura... –

-¡Karin, ya es suficiente! – el Uzumaki llegó hasta su lado y apartó de un empujón a la atractiva mujer interponiéndose entre ella y Hinata.

-Naruto-kun… e-está bien...- murmuró débilmente la Hyuuga – No discutan por mi... -

-Vaya... no comprendo como Sasuke-kun pudo fijarse en ti, no eres su tipo...-

-¡Déjala en paz! – rugió él.

-¿Qué es esto Naruto? ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? ¿Acaso esto se trata de amor? – se mofó de ellos, él solo se sonrojó levemente.

-Hinata es mi amiga y tú has ido demasiado lejos. Ahora ¡fuera de aquí! –

-¡Soy un cliente! ¡No puedes negarme el servicio! -

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Sería muy fácil decir que una loca entró y comenzó a causar molestias! -

-Hmmp! ¡Tú sabes que puedo hacer que te despidan! -

-¡Inténtalo! – ambos jóvenes estaban muy cerca uno del otro, cara a cara, mirándose con profundo odio. La Hyuuga agitó las manos en el aire.

-Por favor, no r-riñan! – balbuceó asustada – Yo... yo ya me iba...-

-¡Tú te quedas! – tanto Karin como Naruto gritaron al unísono, la ojiblanca guardó instantáneamente silencio volviendo a tomar asiento.

-De cualquier manera...- exclamó la chica de anteojos - ... No es como si lo que dije fuera mentira, la realidad es que Sasuke-kun tiene poco o casi nada de respeto hacia los sentimientos de los demás – lo dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eso no es verdad, el _Teme _no es así! –

-Siempre dispuesto a defenderlo he? – había cierto rencor en aquellas últimas palabras, y Naruto lo notó. Bajó la mirada incómodo y se rascó la nuca.

-Lo lamento...- hizo una reverencia hacia la peliroja, la cual no pudo esconder su sorpresa – ¡Lamento todo lo que sufriste al lado de Sasuke y sé que es mucho pedir pero por favor, perdónalo! -

Hinata también estaba muy sorprendida, sintió una gran admiración hacia la lealtad con que Naruto respondía por su amigo.

-¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo? – la otra chica lo miraba turbada – ¡No necesito de tu compasión! ¡Y tampoco creo que Sasuke la merezca! ¡Él no merece nada de nadie! – Naruto permanecía firme en su posición, y la bella peliroja parecía al borde del colapso, asombrosamente, unas finas lagrimas aparecieron en sus rojizos ojos – Eres un... tú... grandísimo tonto...-

Hubo un momento en que nadie dijo nada, Karin no permitió que sus lágrimas resbalaran y las secó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, mantuvo la mirada puesta en el chico rubio aún inclinado frente a ella, Hinata pudo ver lo mucho que la chica sufría.

-Está bien... ya es suficiente... Naruto...- murmuró la joven con voz más calmada, se acomodó de nuevo los anteojos esperando a que el chico se incorporara, pero no lo hizo – Vamos, ya es suficiente... – el Uzumaki seguía inclinado, una vena apareció en la sien de Karin - ¡HE DICHO QUE ES SUFICIENTE! – lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con el bolso, él dejo escapar un grito de dolor.

-¡Eso dolió! – nuevos gritos y acusaciones surgieron, al observar la escena, Hinata sonrió débilmente, ellos dos, tenían caracteres similares y además, por asombroso que pareciera; hacían buena pareja.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Karin la miraba totalmente furiosa, la Hyuuga se dio cuenta de que eso último lo había dicho en voz alta.

-N-No dije n-nada...- al verla más de cerca, Hinata pudo ver que la joven en verdad era hermosa, no comprendía como Sasuke pudo haberla dejado ir. De hecho, sospechaba que Karin no había sido la única mujer en la vida del pelinegro. Después de todo, él era infinitamente atractivo, Hinata en cambio... no encajaba en nada al lado de Sasuke. De pronto se sintió culpable, reteniendo al chico de esa manera, impidiéndole ser feliz al lado de una persona en verdad compatible con él; no era algo que la enorgulleciera.

-Yo... estoy segura d-de que... a Uchiha-san le importabas... Karin-san... es solo que...- la peliroja frunció el seño.

-No tienes que decirme nada – refunfuño molesta - Yo sabía del riesgo que corría a su lado; sin embargo, no me importó mucho, es decir, ¡era Sasuke Uchiha! ¡El chico más popular de la preparatoria! – se cruzó de brazos – Aun así, me hice a la idea de que yo podría en verdad conquistarlo, lograr que se enamorara de mi... pero parecía que él era incapaz de querer a alguien...-

-En ese tiempo el _teme_ estaba bastante desubicado – comentó el ojiazul mirándolas fijamente, arrugó el seño y continuó: - En verdad parecía otra persona – aquello llamó la atención de la Hyuuga, no podía imaginar al Uchiha de la forma en que Naruto lo describía - Nunca pudo superar la muerte de su madre...-

-Y ya que estamos hablando de la vida intima de Sasuke-kun...- agregó la peliroja con interés –... En verdad ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con su hermano mayor? – Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, enmudeció por un momento y poco después se sonrojó.

-¡E-Eso es tema prohibido! Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo en presencia de Sasuke! –

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es cierto lo que se dice de él? – el Uzumaki intentó negarlo, pero las palabras se le trabaron en la boca - ¡Entonces es verdad! – exclamó con asombro Karin. Hinata no sabía de lo que hablaban esos dos – Quien lo hubiera pensado... Itachi-san huyendo con...-

-¿De qué están hablando? – todos los presentes giraron la cabeza, allí de pie, se encontraba Sasuke con una expresión no muy feliz en el rostro. Hinata inmediatamente se puso de pie al ver que el Uchiha avanzaba hacia ellos y bajó la mirada con bochorno. Karin arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Sasuke solo le dirigió una gélida mirada al pasar a su lado, todo aquello era de verdad incomodo, o al menos así lo pensó el atractivo rubio, quien se llevó una mano al rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Sasuke... Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí! – exclamó Naruto con júbilo, el aludido lo miró con frialdad – Dime, ¿Cómo te fue en el baño? – después de pensárselo, el pelinegro contestó:

-Normal...-

-Oh, que interesante...-

-Naruto, cállate – le ordenó la pelirroja – Estábamos hablando de ti, Sasuke-kun... _nee_, Hina-chan?... – Sasuke frunció el seño al escuchar la burlesca voz de Karin, miró por unos instantes a la Hyuuga, ¿Qué tanto sabia?

-Uchiha-san... – murmuró su novia, el pelinegro apretó la mandíbula.

-Vámonos de aquí Hinata – la tomó del brazo dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, pero ella no se lo permitió, se soltó del agarre con delicadeza.

-Creo que ustedes d-dos tienen algunas co-cosas de que hablar... – sugirió ella tímidamente, eso molestó al chico.

-Te equivocas, esto hace mucho tiempo que se solucionó –

-¿De verdad? pues yo no lo recuerdo – exclamó la pelirroja con voz airada – Aún hay asuntos pendientes que...-

-Fue hace mucho tiempo Karin, ¿es que aún no puedes olvidarlo? - Hubo una batalla silenciosa de miradas entre ella y el Uchiha, éste último se estremeció al ver como los ojos de Karin se tornaban húmedos.

-¿En serio crees que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente lo que me hiciste? – la mirada de la chica se ensombreció – Y-Ya sé que yo nunca te importé, ¡pero tampoco merecía un trato así! – y diciendo estas últimas palabras, salió corriendo del restaurante sin voltear atrás. El aire helado entró por la puerta semi abierta, Naruto frunció los labios y salió detrás de Karin rápidamente.

Entonces se quedaron a solas, Sasuke no soportaba el olor a caldo que emanaba de la cocina y llegaba hasta ellos, pero todo eso quedaba en segundo plano; Hinata sabía más de lo que hubiese querido que supiera... no se podía remediar, también ella se alejaría de él... igual que...

-Uchiha-san, deberías ir detrás de Karin-san... e-es decir, ella... ella en verdad te quería...-

-Sí, es verdad... – se cruzó de brazos – ¿Pero que podría hacer? Ya la escuchaste, no creo que vaya a perdonarme...- lo dijo irritado, resultaba nefasto que su actual novia le dijera como remediar las cosas con su ex, aún cuando Hinata no era en verdad su pareja... había algo en toda aquella situación que le molestaba.

-¿Intentaste a-alguna vez di-disculparte con ella...? – aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, se llevó una mano a la nuca incómodo.

-Nunca – exclamó con desanimo, entonces, ¿eso era lo que debía hacer? Apretó la mandíbula y la miró directamente a los ojos firmemente - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡¿Te escondes y me evitas todo el día, luego apareces e intentas solucionar mi vida?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – sabía que estaba mal tomarla en contra de la Hyuuga, pero su ira iba en aumento, ella lucia bastante aturdida, Sasuke salió también del restaurante antes de que la chica lograra responderle. Una vez afuera, pensó en lo mal que la trató... siempre era lo mismo, nunca lograba poner en orden sus ideas y terminaba por herir a sus seres queridos. Decidió alejarse lo más pronto posible de allí.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, un firme agarre en el brazo le impidió continuar hacia su destino. Azorado, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con la perlada mirada de la Hyuuga. Después ella se colocó frente a él impidiéndole avanzar.

-Uchiha-san...ta-tal vez suene demasiado presuntuoso lo que voy a decirte p-pero... pero... yo en verdad te aprecio! – vio como ella cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, Sasuke enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

-No entiendo... – su voz era grave y fría – Estoy seguro de que Karin te contó acerca de lo que hubo entre ella y yo, y no voy a negar que la use de la forma más ruin y deshonesta que puedas imaginar; antes de ella, hubo otras más – vio como la peliazul arqueaba las cejas, pero aún así él quiso continuar, tal vez deseaba poner en prueba el cariño que ella decía sentir por él – Menosprecie mi amistad con Naruto y la de muchos...- al decir esto, algunos rostros se le vinieron a la mente, personas que no volvieron a dirigirle la palabra nunca más – "Déspota, arrógate, sin sentimientos", esas fueron las palabras que alguien me dijo en una ocasión – Sasuke bajó la mirada, todavía recordaba a la chica que le había dicho aquello, la forma en que gruesas lagrimas bañaban sus lindas mejillas y el dolor que sintió al ser abofeteado por ella – ¿Ahora ves que clase de sabandija soy? - ella le observaba con mucho detenimiento, lo más probable con repugnancia.

-**¡Uchiha-san es un buen chico! **– el aludido arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? – una gota apareció en la sien del joven.

-Lo que hiciste en el pasado… Eso ya no puede remediarse, y yo j-jamás voy a juzgarte, Uchiha-san, en cambio... te apoyaré... – lo tomó de ambas manos y una graciosa expresión de determinación adornó su lindo rostro – La forma en que tratas de seguir adelante... trabajando duro cada día... eso e-es es realmente admirable... – le sonrió, y Sasuke sintió que en su estomago revoloteaban un millón de mariposas, aves, aviones y cohetes.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – la soltó rápidamente, bastante abochornado. Ella continuó hablando.

-Es por eso que... que d-debes encontrar a Karin y decirle c-como te sientes... estoy segura que será lo mejor p-para ambos...- titubeó un poco, pero continuó: - ¡Por favor, no huyas más! – al escuchar esto, el joven cayó en cuenta que eso era precisamente lo que había hecho antes; alejarse sin dar explicaciones. Y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Decirle como me siento...? – bajó la vista al suelo.

-Así es –

-No lo sé... no sé qué decir...-

-Ven, s-sígueme...- lo sujetó de la mano, juntos recorrieron la calle completa en busca de aquella chica, al llegar a un parque, lograron divisarla a lo lejos, yacía sentada en una banca de madera en compañía de Naruto. Se acercaron cautelosamente a ellos, Hinata estrechó aún más su mano para calmar la ansiedad que el pelinegro sentía.

-_Etto..._Karin-san...? Uchiha-san quiere di-dirigirte algunas palabras...-

-No me importa... solo... déjenme sola...- el rímel se había corrido por sus mejillas, estaba callada y distante; a su lado, el rubio no apartaba su vista de ella. Sasuke dio unos cuantos pasos más colocándose frente a la chica. Y entonces habló.

-Puedes golpearme si quieres...- la aludida alzó la mirada y al igual que todos, observó al Uchiha con extrañeza – Porque nada de lo que pueda decirte cambiara lo que pasó, lo único que puedo ofrecerte son mis disculpas... y mi rostro, así que... vamos... pégame duro – durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, luego la pelirroja se puso de pie y alzó el brazo, acercó el puño a la atractiva cara del chico... y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estomago. El Uchiha se dobló del dolor, Karin tan solo sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Odiaría estropear ese lindo rostro que tienes, Sasuke-kun...- se limpió las lagrimas, Hinata ya se encontraba al lado de su novio sosteniéndolo de la espalda, al igual que Naruto, quien observaba a la atractiva peliroja con asombro – Has cambiado – fue lo último que le dijo Karin antes de alejarse del lugar tranquilamente.

-Oee, Karin, espera! – el Uzumaki intentó detenerla, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

-Ve con ella... – susurró Sasuke sin aliento. Su mejor amigo dudó por unos instantes, pero después optó por hacerle caso.

-Te dejo a cargo Hinata, cuídalo mucho – y diciendo esto, salió disparado detrás de la pelirroja. La Hyuuga ayudó a Sasuke a tomar asiento, éste se dejó caer pesadamente, mantenía una mano sobre su abdomen, como si esto pudiese disipar más rápido el dolor. Ella lo miraba con preocupación, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el Uchiha hiciera semejante proposición.

-Ya estoy mejor... puedes soltarme – al instante, Hinata apartó las manos de su espalda, él pudo recargarse mejor en el respaldo de la banca – Gracias...- murmuró evitando cualquier contacto visual.

-No te preocupes Uchiha-san, ¿N-necesitas algo más? ¿Una be-bebida refrescante... un masaje...? -

-Estoy hablando de Karin... Me refiero a que nunca... nunca me había atrevido a cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida... supongo que necesitaba un empujón... o algo así... – se rascó la mejilla abochornado; al ver que Hinata no decía nada, giró la cabeza para verla y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, por primera vez en todo el día, la chica lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Sasuke tragó un poco de saliva, ¿era su imaginación o el ambiente se volvió repentinamente... íntimo?

-Uchiha-san... hay algo que quiero decirte...- la miraba con recelo, ella estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad – Es algo que... q-que he querido decirte hace tiempo... y no sé si t-tu lo aceptes...- ahora jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente, para Sasuke aquello fue revelador, tragó un poco de saliva esperando lo inevitable. ¿Acaso Hinata estaba por declarársele?

No sería la primera vez en recibir una declaración de amor; sin embargo, no se explicaba aquel nerviosismo y ansiedad.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó él con voz turbada, ella se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, aquel gesto dejo al Uchiha embelesado, ¿el rostro de Hinata siempre había lucido así de harmonioso y bello?

-Yo... a ti... es decir... quiero que... que tú y yo...- él no la dejo terminar.

-Sí, e-está bien...- dijo Sasuke, se colocó la mano en la nuca con timidez – Me parece buena idea...-

-Eh? E-en serio...? – ella parpadeó repetidas veces, el pelinegro se aclaró la garganta insistentemente.

-Creo que podría funcionar...- comentó débilmente, Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. De nuevo lo tomó de la mano, apretó un poco. Una extraña aura impregnó el ambiente alrededor de ellos, ya ni siquiera le importó que se encontraran en medio de un parque soportando aquel frío infernal, con la calidez que desprendía la mano de Hinata le bastaba – Entonces, es así como será... tu y yo... – en verdad, no sabía lo que decía, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar – Nunca dejes que me sienta solo de nuevo... sostén mi mano por siempre - lo dijo en un murmullo, pero la joven Hyuuga alcanzó a escucharlo.

-Así lo haré Uchiha-san, porque... porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos! –

-¿Qué? – la música romántica que comenzaba a escuchar Sasuke en su cabeza se detuvo súbitamente. ¿Había dicho... amigos?

-Ahora que somos a-amigos, tu puedes contar conmigo p-para lo que necesites, Uchiha-san... u-una vez que esto acabe, lo de f-fingir ser p-pareja... buscaré la forma de devolverte el favor con c-creces – ella le miraba de la forma más inocente que podía existir, esto aumentó la irritabilidad de Sasuke poco a poco.

-¡De modo que todo este tiempo estuviste hablando de una simple amistad entre tú y yo! –

-Si...- ella no comprendía porque el Uchiha estaba tan molesto – ¿De q-que otra c-cosa podría yo es-estar hablando...? – contestó temerosa. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en seguida la cerró, no tenía intención de seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a ella.

-Olvídalo... – suspiró con cansancio, con dificultad se puso de pie y emprendió de nuevo el camino dejando atrás a la chica, ella le siguió muy de cerca, entonces escuchó un estornudo.

-Uchiha-san... ¿e-estas bien? – se colocó a su lado con preocupación.

-Si... parece que tanto tiempo expuesto al frío ha hecho estragos en mi – se llevó la mano a la nariz para evitar otro molesto estornudo, notó la acongojada mirada de su acompañante. Entonces tuvo una idea – ¿Sabes?, creo que voy a enfermarme... – le anunció con pesadumbre – Llévame a mi casa –

-¿Cómo? ¿Lleva-rte a tu ca-casa...?-

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer, si consideramos que por culpa tuya estoy así, además, ¿no dijiste hace unos momentos que podría contar contigo como amiga? -

-Es verdad – sus tímidas facciones se endurecieron, apretó los labios y frunció el seño - ¿Qué tipo d-de amiga sería si no p-puedo hacer eso por ti? –

-Exacto – terminó por agregar el atractivo joven ocultando cuánto le divertía aquello.

La decidida Hyuuga detuvo un taxi, ambos chicos lo abordaron, Sasuke se sintió irritado al pensar que ella si se podía dar el lujo de viajar en aquel transporte tan costoso. El taxista seguía las indicaciones de Sasuke y en un dos por tres llegaron a la colonia que se suponía era donde vivía el ojinegro. Al llegar, se encontraron en un pintoresco vecindario destinado en su gran mayoría a personas de bajo recurso económico (por no decir pobre) de la ciudad. Para Hinata, aquel lugar era un mundo muy distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, el sitio estaba muy concurrido y de todas partes parecían provenir ruidos y olores exóticos.

-Supongo que todo esto es nuevo para ti... – comentó el Uchiha al ver la expresión de Hinata, recordó entonces que él mismo también había lucido así la primera vez que pisó el lugar – Aquí es donde vivo – anunció con desdén, la chica dirigió su vista hacia arriba en donde se extendía un largo edificio departamental, ambos entraron al lugar, Sasuke tosió un poco. Subieron al segundo piso, en la puerta con el numero cuatro fue donde se detuvieron, al entrar, Hinata se percató de lo ordenado que lucía todo. Las pocas cosas que tenían estaban perfectamente acomodadas y entraba muchísima luz de un gran ventanal situado en medio de la sala.

-Toma asiento – le ordenó el Uchiha con voz neutra, ambos dejaron su calzado en la entrada y la chica colgó su abrigo en un perchero. El lugar era un poco frío, pero podía resistirlo. Sin quitarse ninguna prenda, Sasuke caminó a la sala de estar le ofreció a la ojiblanca asiento en un mullido cojín.

-Tu hogar es muy acogedor...-

-Seguro... – no le creía ni una palabra – Comparado con tu casa, este sitio más bien es una pocilga -

-Pues a mi n-no me importaría vivir aquí, si es en compañía de un amigo...- ella sonrió tristemente – A veces la soledad puede ser en verdad muy... difícil – tomó distraídamente una fotografía enmarcada, Sasuke y Naruto eran los protagonistas.

-Eso no es mío... Naruto se empeño en traerlo...- se lo arrebato de las manos y lo coloco boca abajo, muy lejos de allí, se percato de que ella sonreía animada – Espero que te haya quedado claro que el _Dobe _y yo no tenemos ninguna extraña relación...-

-Sí, esa idea ya está lejos de mi mente...- ella se sonrojó al recordar el beso, Sasuke lo adivinó en seguida.

-Ahora somos amigos... lo que ocurrió aquella noche... no debería avergonzarte más, es algo que simplemente sucedió y... y ya...- cerró los ojos – Lamento si te asustaste...-

-No... no i-importa... no me a-asuste, de hecho... fue agradable... – él la volteó a ver extrañado, ella se sobrecogió y negó rápidamente con la cabeza - ¿Puedo hacer un poco de té...? – agregó apresuradamente la chica, Sasuke suspiró con decepción.

-Claro... yo te ayudo – se puso de pie pesadamente, Hinata lo siguió, justo en ese instante llamaron a la puerta, el timbre sonó una vez; la Hyuuga se detuvo en seco, pero el pelinegro entró a la cocina ignorando aquel sonido.

-¿Quieres q-que vea quién es? – inquirió ella con voz tranquila.

-No, déjalo así – puso la tetera a fuego lento, abrió la alacena en busca del té. Escucharon de nuevo el timbre, ella frunció el seño preocupada.

-Que tal s-si es algo importante...- su trémula voz hizo cambiar de parecer al Uchiha.

-Está bien, hazlo! – ella fue a abrir la puerta rápidamente - Pero si es algún vendedor, no quiero que compres nada – agregó de mala gana desde la cocina, ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. La peliazul llegó al arco y giró la perilla, abrió la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con una linda chica alta y de cabellos rosas. En un principio, ninguna de las dos habló, al cabo de unos momentos, la desconocida joven le sonrió a Hinata afablemente.

-Buenos días... _etto_, busco a Uchiha Sasuke... ¿aquí vive? – preguntó tímidamente, la Hyuuga se apresuró a contestar.

-¡Sí! Así e-es...- la pelirosa miraba con curiosidad a Hinata, iba a añadir otra cosa, pero la voz de Sasuke rugió con fuerza desde el interior del departamento.

-¿Quién es?! – se escucharon los pasos del chico acercarse – Te dije que si era un vendedor lo ignoraras...- Hinata abrió por completo la puerta dejando entrever la figura de aquella joven ojiverde, Sasuke se quedó estático en su lugar, con una expresión de total sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.

-Sakura... – murmuró quedamente.

-_Konnichiiwa, _Sasuke-kun... ha... ha pasado mucho tiempo...- saludó ella nerviosa, esperó a que el chico respondiera algo, pero éste no hizo nada, solo seguía allí de pie, turbado igual que ella.

-Está haciendo frío... ¿p-por qué no entras? – sugirió la chica de mirada albina. Hinata se preguntó si aquella joven también tenía un pasado con Sasuke. A juzgar por cómo la veía el Uchiha, era lo más probable.

-Yo... No quiero causar molestias, lo mejor será que regrese otro día... – hizo el ademan de retirarse.

-Espera, ya viniste hasta aquí...- el ojinegró se rascó la nuca con bochorno – Adelante... pasa...- la pelirosa sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias... – al entrar, se quitó el grueso abrigo y aflojó un poco su bufanda. Hinata cerró la puerta tras ella y observó como la atractiva chica dejaba su calzado en la entrada y admiraba la propiedad con sumo interés – Entonces, es aquí donde vives... – comentó con voz divertida.

-¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme? – él se cruzó de bazos y esperó respuesta.

-Naruto me lo dijo – ella volvió a sonreír, Sasuke desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron imperceptiblemente, Hinata pudo ver aquel gesto – No te enojes con él, yo en verdad lo presioné para que me lo dijera –

-Me lo imagino –

-Además, mencionó que ustedes dos viven juntos – una vena apareció en la sien del pelinegro.

-Compartimos departamento, ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender? – ella se sorprendió de ver lo avergonzado que él lucía y sintió algo de nostalgia, aquella era la primera vez que lograba verlo así de relajado en mucho tiempo.

-Yo... yo me vuelvo a c-casa, ustedes ti-tienen mucho de qué hablar... ¿no es así? – ambos chicos observaron a Hinata colocarse su abrigo, ella los veía con ojos cálidos y amables – Los dejaré solos_...-_

-¡Espera... no es necesario! – alarmada, la pelirosa intentó detenerla.

-El té está casi listo – Sasuke señaló la cocina – En seguida...-

-N-no se pre-preocupen... de verdad... – ella les sonrió alegremente – Uchiha-san debe s-solucionar su pasado – abrió la puerta, le dirigió una rápida mirada al pelinegro, éste se sintió inesperadamente bien – _Ja nee...-_ y diciendo estas últimas palabras, abandonó el lugar. Entonces esos dos se quedaron a solas.

-Ella es linda...- declaró la chica con sinceridad, él se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y la miró fijamente.

-Sí, lo es - el pelinegro entró a la cocina y salió de esta con dos tazas de té. Él le ofreció una después de que ambos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesita.

-Jamás creí que algún día podría ver a Sasuke-kun preparando té – comentó divertida, dio un sorbo – ¡Y además esta riquísimo! – el aludido frunció el seño. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí?

-¿Están bien las cosas? – preguntó cautelosamente, Sakura sabía a qué se refería - ¿Ya viste a tu madre? – ella suspiró.

-No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella después de todo este tiempo, pero cuando nos vimos... bueno, me recibió con un abrazo y claro, hubo lagrimas – levantó la vista, que comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo - Todo está bien ahora Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes –

-Entonces por qué...? –

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – él pensó que la chica lucía más hermosa que nunca.

-Pensé que no querías ver mi cara en mucho tiempo...- agregó el Uchiha con indiferencia, ella arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Jaja, ¿eso dije? – bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-No – Sasuke se rascó la mejilla – Tus palabras exactas fueron: "Déspota, arrógate, sin sentimientos", después de eso me abofeteaste... y ya no te volví a ver... – Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar aquello.

-_Gomenasai..._ – se lamentó cabizbaja – Si te sirve de algo... una uña se me rompió después de que te golpeé...-

-Descuida, supongo que me lo merecía y aún no entiendo cómo es que estas aquí, sentada conmigo bebiendo té y sonriéndome, después de todo lo que tuviste que soportar...-

-Olvídalo, todo... yo ya lo hice... – él apretó la mandíbula.

-Pero padre aún no lo olvida...-

-Todo irá mejor desde ahora, te lo aseguro – ella afirmó muy segura de sí misma – Cuando hablé con él se mostró muy interesado en tu bienestar, me pidió que lo visitara una vez que tuviera noticias tuyas...-

-¿Y los recibió así como si nada? Después de lo que te hizo Itachi...? –

-Sasuke-kun! ¡No digas eso! –

-En fin, ¿Las cosas con mi hermano funcionaron, o no? – la pelirosa volvió a sonrojarse - ¿Acaso regresaste porque él te abandono?! -

-No, no, al contrario...- se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se le iluminó el rostro – ¡Va-vamos a casarnos...! –

Sasuke no se movió ni dijo nada, tragó un poco de saliva intentando regresar a la normalidad, parpadeó varias veces y se pasó una mano por el oscuro cabello. ¿Qué acababa de decir esa insensata?

-Pero eres muy joven – intentó sonar calmado, pero por dentro bullía.

-Lo sé... y él me propuso esperar pero... ¡pero yo no quiero esperar! – soltó una risilla, Sasuke rodó los ojos, y justo cuando pensaba que la pelirosa había madurado más – Es por eso que regresamos, decidimos casarnos aquí en Japón –

-Fabuloso...-

-¿Verdad que si? – ella rebuscó algo en su bolso – Toma, te trajimos la invitación, puedes llevar a quien quieras, Naruto ya tiene la suya...- al verla hablar así, tan relajada y feliz, sintió una punzada en el corazón. Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que ella estaba tan enamorada de él, pero estúpidamente la ignoró.

-¿Por qué no vino contigo Itachi? – observó distraídamente la invitación en sus manos.

-Si vino, esta allá abajo, pero quiso esperar en el carro... no estaba muy seguro si tú lo recibirías...- aquello sorprendió al pelinegro, habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que lo vio, sinceramente lo ponía un poco nervioso el tenerlo enfrente de nuevo.

-Hizo bien en esperar afuera...- el sonido de un tono de celular los distrajo, Sakura sacó el teléfono con rapidez.

-Ah! Es él, Itachi-san! – exclamó con emoción, como solo lo haría una chica enamorada, leyó en voz alta el mensaje de texto – "_Fui a comprar café, enseguida regreso…" – _la pelirosa sonrió con ternura – De seguro esta muriéndose de frío, jajaja, ¡es tan delicado! Espera... aún hay más... "_dile a Sasuke-kun que estoy con Hinata-san…? – _

-¿Qué?! – le arrebató el teléfono móvil a su amiga, leyó el mensaje con incredulidad, un tic nervioso en su ojo apareció - ¡¿Qué hace ella con él?! –

-No entiendo... ¿Quién es Hinata...? – inquirió la ojiverde totalmente confundida.

-Es esa tonta que acaba de irse...- con presteza, se calzó los zapatos y salió del departamento, bajó de dos en dos los escalones y llegó a la recepción, giró la cabeza a todos lados, ella no estaba allí; entonces salió del edificio y fue golpeado por una corriente de aire helado que lo dejo sin aliento. Sakura lo alcanzó en pocos minutos, pero ella si tuvo la inteligencia de ponerse su abrigo.

-Sasuke-kun, tranquilízate... Itachi-san está con ella, nada malo puede pasarle...- aquellas palabras lograron irritar al pelinegro.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila – le dirigió una gélida mirada – Ese tipo fue capaz de seducir a una indefensa chiquilla, que además era su hermana menor... yo en tu lugar estaría más que preocupado...-

-O-oye... para tu información, yo ya había cumplido dieciocho años, no es como si Itachi-san me hubiese obligado... y no somos hermanos de verdad! – hubo un momento de silencio, Sakura palideció - ¡Yo buscaré por este lado y tu por aquel! ¡Sasuke-kun, debemos encontrarlos! – exclamó al borde del colapso, una gota apareció en la sien del pelinegro.

-Eres una tonta...- murmuró dirigiéndose a la pelirosa, y también para Hinata iba aquel comentario, ¿Por qué tuvo que irse con él?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** Continuara...**

**Hola gente linda y querida! ¿Cómo han estado…? Gracias a todos por sus COMENTARIOS! ¡Siempre me sacan una sonrisa!**

**Sé que me tardé demasiado en subir este capi, pero les diré que no tengo intención de abandonarlo, jaja, solo que a veces se me va la inspiración, perdónenme. Además, ando medio triste, se murió mi Neji… T.T, por él es que me empecé a ver Naruto! **_**Sniff, snnifff...**_

**¿Qué les pareció este capi? Espero que nadie odie demasiado a Sakura-chan como para no leer el siguiente, jiji :P. no se ustedes pero me emociona que los hermanitos se vean las caras! Y lo de Karin pues… Karin me encanta, jajaja!**

**En fin, este fic se acerca a su fin, solo dos capítulos quedan antes del fantástico desenlace, bueno, no diría fantástico, pero si divertido. Espero no decepcionarlos, ja nee!**

**Un poco tarde pero FELIZ AÑOO 2013! **


	7. Capitulo 7

**Nota de la autora Anisita: * Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, esto lo hago por diversión si fines lucrativos.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Acting**

**Capitulo 7**

Realmente era muy difícil para él lidiar con esta situación. Su hermano había desaparecido con Hinata y las probabilidades de que la devolviera sana y salva no eran muy altas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente, realmente estaba preocupado... no quería ni pensar en las cosas que ella podría estar sufriendo a su lado. Cubrió su rostro con las dos manos, aquel sentimiento de frustración e impotencia ya lo había sentido antes; el día que se enteró de la fuga de Itachi y Sakura el mundo debajo de sus pies se derrumbó.

Jamás pudo perdonarlo. Y ahora estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

-¡Demonios! –

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué sucede? – a su lado, la chica pelirosa le observaba temerosa, estaban allí afuera, soportando el endemoniado clima sentados en las escaleras de una cafetería cerrada.

-¿No contesta tus llamadas? – inquirió con voz firme, Sakura negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella también se veía preocupada, Sasuke no supo que decirle para animarla.

-Pronto estará aquí – el pelinegro se admiró de la fe ciega que la chica le tenía a Itachi, él también se la había tenido hace mucho tiempo... pero todo eso había terminado.

Cerró los ojos, su mente lo llevó de viaje, al pasado; se veía a sí mismo como un niño taciturno e introvertido, Naruto y Sakura eran las amistades más importantes que tenia y con el tiempo fue dependiendo de ellos cada vez más. Hasta que su padre volvió a casarse.

Sasuke Uchiha, 18 años.

El niño serio e inteligente sufrió un cambio, se trastornó a tal grado que abandonó todo aquello que algún día le importó. Eso incluía a la chica pelirosa que se desvivía por él.

_-¡Me importa una mierda lo que opines! – después de esto, silencio total. Me pasé una mano por el sudoroso cabello y noté que temblaba. Exhalé el aire comprimido que yacía atrapado en mi pecho, y aún después de liberarlo no logré que aquel sentimiento de miedo desapareciera de mi cuerpo. _

_No quise voltear a verla. Seguramente tendría aquella expresión de desasosiego que tanto me irritaba... me molestaba porque no soportaba ser el causante de que sus lindos ojos esmeraldas sufrieran. _

_-Sumimasen, Sasuke-kun...- murmuró quedamente detrás de mí, y allí estaba ella. Sufriendo en silencio, de nuevo. Su voz era un patético intento de algo animado y alegre – Siempre estoy entrometiéndome en la vida de los demás ¿nee? – dejó escapar una débil risilla – Estaré en el comedor esperando a que bajes, tu padre tiene muchos deseos de...-_

_-¿De verme? – me mofé de ella – Después de lo que hice hoy... no lo creo – me lleve la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y saqué una diminuta bolsa, su contenido era el objeto más preciado para mí en ese momento. Sabía que ella solo podía ver mi espalda desde esa distancia, así que no tuve el más mínimo recato en ocultar lo que traía en las manos, que por cierto, no dejaban de temblar – Cierra la puerta cuando salgas – le ordené con voz grave mirando hipnotizado mi reciente adquisición. Por esa maldita cosa fui capaz de vender algunos secretos empresariales a la competencia de mi padre... y no me arrepentía en absoluto. _

_La mullida alfombra carmesí ahogó los pasos acelerados de Sakura, en instantes acortó la distancia que nos separaba y llegó a mi lado para hacer aquello que logró enfurecerme en gran medida: me lo arrebató de las manos._

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿esto es lo que creo que es? – ella lucía pálida, yo apreté la mandíbula._

_-Entrégamelo...- mi voz salió más amenazante de lo que hubiese querido, ya que observé como ella se estremecía ligeramente. Pero Sakura no dio muestras de querer obedecerme - ¡Dámelo! – me abalancé sobre ella, asustada me esquivó muy apenas._

_-¿Por qué lo haces? – no esperó mi respuesta - ¿Es por lo mismo...? ¿Mi madre...? – _

_-Si ya lo sabes no entiendo por qué sigues molestando...-_

_-¡Me preocupo por ti! Somos amigos...–_

_-No lo eres, no eres ni mi amiga... ni mucho menos hermana – aquella palabra me causó repugnancia - Tu madre se casó con mi padre, ¡pero solo eso! De ningún modo aceptaré que ustedes...- _

_-Nunca buscamos reemplazar el lugar de tu mamá – se acercó lentamente a mí, yo no me aleje – Por favor, compréndelo... – la tomé del brazo y me moví tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La estampe contra la pared y presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo evitándole escapar. _

_Con nuestros rostros al borde del roce, la obligue a que me entregara lo que me había arrebatado. Podía ver el terror en sus ojos, pero aún así no quiso ceder._

_-Necesitas ayuda, Sasuke-kun... – me lo dijo al borde del llanto, a mi no me importaron sus palabras; en cambio, quede hipnotizado por la armoniosa forma de sus labio rosados. Estando tan cerca el uno del otro, sentía el aroma de su cabello en mis fosas nasales con una intensidad que nunca antes había experimentado. _

_-Sakura... ¿todavía te gusto? – quien sabe por qué lo dije, todo ese tiempo había evitado acercarme a ella, porque se suponía que la odiaba... y me enfurecía saber que solo me engañaba a mí mismo._

_La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, me miró azorada y temblorosa. Colocó sus blancas manos sobre mi pecho y me empujó intentando apartarse de mí, pero me apretuje más a su menudo cuerpo._

_-Sasuke-kun... basta...! – me incliné hacia sus labios, nuestras narices chocaron y ella desvió su rostro a un lado evitando el contacto. Me irritó su rechazo ¿acaso se vengaba por todas aquellas ocasiones que yo le hice lo mismo? Intenté de nuevo besarla y de nuevo obtuve los mismos resultados. _

_Entonces sentí miedo._

_-¿Hay alguien más? – pregunté con voz ronca, probablemente no lo había, me tranquilice pensando que ella siempre había tenido fuertes sentimientos por mí, nunca le conocí a ningún novio. Recordé el rechazo que le dirigía al tonto de Naruto en incontables ocasiones. Siempre esperanzada a que yo le correspondiera._

_Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no decía nada? _

_-Déjame ir Sasuke-kun... – no me miraba, tenía la mandíbula tensa._

_-Responde primero – ¿Acaso la había perdido...?_

_-No entiendo por qué quieres saber...-_

_-¡Maldita sea, Sakura! – golpeé la pared detrás de ella, su rosada cabeza retumbó con el golpe, la tome de los hombros y estampe mis labios en los de ella con rudeza. Me apartó instantáneamente con asombrosa fuerza. Observé su brazo alzado descender rápidamente sobre mi rostro._

_El sordo golpe de aquella bofetada sonó en toda la habitación. _

_-¡Eres la persona más cruel que jamás he conocido! – me gritó con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, sus ojos de fuego verde ardían indignados – __**Eres déspota, arrógate y sin sentimientos**__...- por un momento pareció dudar, pero al fin lo dijo: - __** ¡TE ODIO! – **__me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente; su llanto no paraba, escuché sus sollozos aún cuando salió de mi habitación, pronto se hicieron más tenues conforme se alejaba... de mi. _

_Y después de aquel suceso, no la volví a ver._

Hasta este preciso momento, en que ambos chicos yacían sentados sobre los solitarios peldaños de la entrada de una cafetería aguantando aquel maldito frío. Sakura lucía como si nada, con la vista puesta en el teléfono móvil y alzando la cabeza en cuanto escuchaba un carro acercarse.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, todo este tiempo había creído que el reencuentro con la Haruno sería un poco más dramático, con lágrimas y reproches de por medio; sin embargo, en vez de eso, con una linda y sincera sonrisa ella lo había invitado a su boda. Ninguna mención del pasado. Nada.

-_Arigato..._ por venir a buscarme hasta aquí... – murmuró él aquellas palabras quedamente, la aludida giró el rostro rápidamente hacia el pelinegro – La verdad es que... nunca intenté ponerme en contacto con ustedes. Todo mundo sabía que estaban en Francia... pero aún así, yo no les mandé ningún... -

-No te preocupes. Lo importante es que las cosas ya no son como antes, es decir... tú ya no... – no pudo finalizar la frase, una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro.

-Naruto me ayudó mucho...- soltó él repentinamente, la chica ojiverde estaba extrañada – Gracias a él, pude dejar mi... mi adicción...- estaba cabizbajo, eso último le costó trabajo decirlo. No supo muy bien por qué se sonrojó, la presencia de la chica lo perturbaba.

-Sasuke-kun..., hubo un tiempo en que pensé que te habíamos perdido... – el pelinegro tragó un poco de saliva – Intenté no darme por vencida, Naruto nunca lo hizo... pero no lo logré... te di la espalda cuando más lo necesitabas... – sus verdes ojos se posaron en él, el Uchiha estaba sorprendido.

-Te entiendo perfectamente... no tienes por qué sentirte así, yo me lo busqué... –

-¡Estabas sufriendo! – exclamó ella acongojada.

-Estaba exagerando... – se pasó una mano por el negro cabello – Mi padre quiso volver a casarse ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Tan solo me comporté como un mocoso inmaduro... –

-Tu comportamiento no fue el de un niño, fue de una persona que no supo cómo enfrentar su dolor...- ella alzó la mano y la posó en la mejilla del ojinegro. Él sintió su calidez, recordó entonces otra vez su infancia y adolescencia en compañía de sus dos grandes amigos: Sakura y Naruto – Tu madre fue una gran persona, todos la extrañamos... es obvio que el matrimonio de tu padre con mi mamá te afectara...-

-No solo fue eso – Sasuke tomó un poco de aire – Ahora lo sé, también me molestaba que te hubieses convertido en mi hermanastra... – ella parpadeó repetidas veces, el Uchiha cerró los ojos y suspiró vencido – Me gu-gustabas...- ya, por fin lo había dicho.

-¿Ah?! – la Haruno abrió mucho los ojos, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada turbada – ¿Qué estas di-diciendo...? –

-Esa es la verdad. Es por eso, lo que p-pasó aquella vez en mi habitación... – ella no pudo verlo a los ojos, tan solo apretó la mandíbula y escuchó atentamente – Fue un acto reflejo que hasta a mí me sorprendió... – las palabras fluían con facilidad, Sasuke se preguntó la razón. Extrañamente se sentía aliviado – En verdad me Gustabas mucho... -

-¡¿De verdad?! Y yo que creí que solo estabas burlándote de mí en aquella ocasión! – Sakura juntó las manos y sonrió – ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó ansiosa, aquello tomó por sorpresa al ojinegro.

-Pues... no lo sé... supongo que desde siempre... ¡no, espera! – se llevó una mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo, él también sintió la necesidad de recordar el momento exacto – Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando teníamos diez años, que necesitábamos un miembro más en el equipo de soccer... Al principio te rechazamos por que eras mujer...-

-¡Es cierto! – exclamó emocionada – Era en ese torneo nacional... Kakashi-sensei era el entrenador...- Sasuke continuó:

-Entonces llegaste tú... al estadio, tu cabello estaba muy corto... – al decir esto, las imágenes llegaron a la mente de ambos, por un lado, Sakura viéndose a sí misma frente al espejo cortando mechones de su largo cabello rosado, y por otro, a Sasuke parpadeando completamente anonado al ver lo que la ojiverde había sido capaz de hacer – En ese momento comencé a verte... diferente... –

-¿Desde entonces? – inquirió asombrada - ¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada? – Sakura en verdad parecía sorprendida.

-No sé... orgullo, tal vez... – decir todo aquello era realmente bochornoso para el Uchiha – Supongo que creí que esperarías por mi toda la vida... –

-Pues yo también lo creía... -

-Pero te enamoraste de mi hermano – agregó con voz taciturna. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Lamento si te lastime con mí huida... y aunque mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado, agradezco tus sinceras palabras – Sasuke supo que ella estaba por derramar algunas lágrimas, así que se concentró en otro tema de conversación que a él le urgía abordar.

-Entonces, ¿lo tuyo con mi hermano va en serio? – sus lindos ojos verdes brillaron al hacer mención de Itachi – Pero eres demasiado joven... además, quiero saber una cosa, ¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo? Nunca nadie sospechó que ustedes...-

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió gratamente – Si te soy sincera, ni siquiera yo lo sabía; fue en ese momento, cuando estábamos en tu habitación y me b-besaste que... que no pude engañarme más...-

-Descubriste que lo querías – el Uchiha la escuchaba con atención y asombro - ¿Y mi hermano? –

-El se sentía igual... pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, iba por mí al instituto después de clases, salíamos a comer, al cine, a la pista de hielo... siempre estaba allí para escucharme – se acomodó un mecho de su rosado cabello detrás de la oreja – Él fue quien propuso huir a Francia juntos...-

-¡Lo sabia! – Sasuke vio comprobadas todas sus sospechas: Itachi había seducido a Sakura.

-Claro que me negué – a la Haruno le pareció graciosa la expresión tan cómica del pelinegro a su lado – Yo siempre he sido una chica responsable, ¿cómo crees que haría algo así de descabellado...? –

-Pero eso fue lo que hiciste, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Sasuke realmente estaba confundido.

-Pues... Itachi-san logró convencerme... – en este punto, la joven se ruborizó a más no poder – Y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba abordando un avión a otro continente... – ella suspiró – Él iba a mi lado... – la expresión tan lasciva que Sasuke pudo ver en ella le dejó en claro cuan especial era su oniisan para Sakura.

Fue entonces que un automóvil negro se aparcó frente a ellos. Al reconocerlo, Sasuke se puso de pie instantáneamente; corrió hacia el vehículo justo cuando Hinata estaba bajando de éste. Al verlo, ella le sonrió.

-Uchiha-san...- su expresión feliz desapareció en cuanto Sasuke la tomó del brazo con firmeza.

-¡¿Estás bien?! – la aludida parpadeó azorada, el joven pelinegro sí que lucía molesto.

-S-si... – fue lo único que la ojiblanca pudo responder. Él la miraba con fijeza – Itachi-san estaba conmigo...- cerró la portezuela con lentitud. Su menudo cuerpo se estremeció de frío.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa! – Sasuke posó una mano sobre el hombro de su novia – ¿Qué hacías con él? –

-_Etto_ Uchiha-san, ¿Por qué estas t-tan enfadado? – una vena apareció en la frente del chico.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a **no** hablar con desconocidos? –

-Pero él dijo que e-era tu hermano...-

-¿Y tú le creíste? – Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Acaso no lo es...? – ella abrió los ojos alarmada. Su mirada se posó sobre Itachi – ¿Fue una me-mentira? –

-No entiendes... – se llevó una mano al rostro, rendido. Escuchó unos pasos acompasados sobre el asfalto, alguien se acercaba, giró el rostro... y allí estaba, su hermano mayor.

-_Niisan_... – susurró con cautela. Se colocó delante a la Hyuuga protegiéndola con su cuerpo, no permitiría que Itachi se le volviera a acercar. Hubo un momento de silencio, ambos hermanos tenían la vista fija uno sobre el otro, analizándose; Sasuke se preguntó cómo debía actuar frente a él, ¿con rencor, con normalidad...? –

-Sasuke ¿te importa si entramos a tu departamento?, el clima realmente esta matándome... – Itachi rompió el silencio, su hermano pequeño le dirigió una mirada totalmente azorada – Compré algunos pastelillos... para acompañar con té... – le mostró una caja con el colorido logotipo de una famosa pastelería, Sasuke frunció más el seño.

-Odio las cosas dulces – susurró en voz baja, conteniéndose. Hinata se sorprendió por esto.

-No te preocupes, lo he contemplado – el mayor de los Uchihas le mostró otra caja – Estas son galletas, las ordené no muy dulces para mi hermano pequeño – le acercó el paquete, él lo tomó más por inercia que por gusto.

-Itachi-san...- la agitada voz de Sakura llamó la atención de su prometido – Estaba preocupada, tardaste mucho... – tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío (lo más seguro por la cercanía del joven). Él alzó el brazo y tocó con suavidad un mechón rosado del cabello de Sakura.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar – contestó con voz seria y grave, ambos se miraron a los ojos por largo rato. Su hermano y Hinata desviaron la vista a otro lado, incómodos.

-Está bien, entremos – anunció Sasuke con impaciencia – No te separes de mi – ordenó en un murmullo a la peliazul, la cual, seguía sin comprender del todo la situación.

Subieron al departamento, al entrar, Itachi analizó el lugar con ojo experto. Para Sasuke, era muy extraño tener de invitado a su niisan, desde la última vez que lo había visto, la percepción que tenia de él había empeorado día con día. Ante sus ojos seguía siendo el malvado que sedujo a Sakura con artimañas. Y lo que más le molestaba era que tanto la ojiverde como Hinata se mostraban encantadas con su presencia.

-El lugar es muy pequeño – la voz grave de Itachi resonó con parsimonia, sin esperar invitación, entró y salió de cada una de las habitaciones, señalando las cosas buenas, pero también lo que le hacía falta. Sasuke solo mantenía la boca cerrada conteniéndose las ganas por echarlo de allí, Sakura, quien comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, le rogó con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

-Ahora vuelvo... pónganse cómodos – con parquedad, Sasuke entró a la cocina para preparar el té, su linda Hyuuga lo acompañó. Ella pudo advertir la incomodidad del joven pelinegro hacia su hermano. En el fondo, podía entenderlo, Hinata se sentía igual cuando estaba en presencia de su padre. Él estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó un poco cuando la escuchó hablar.

-Es bueno tener vi-visitas familiares... – intentó animarlo, la chica vertió el agua hirviendo dentro de la vasija para té – Tus hermanos son muy a-agradables – Sasuke apretó los labios.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Sabes acaso la relación que llevan esos dos? – buscó en su precaria alacena las hierbas para té que había almacenado con tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Es extraño para ti, Uchiha-san? – lo observó con preocupación.

-Entonces ya lo sabes – dijo con desanimo, su hermano seguramente le había contado sus planes de boda – Digamos que aún no me acostumbro...- rebuscó por todas partes recipientes que pudiesen fungir como tazas, Hinata hacia lo mismo. Con un poco de esfuerzo, lograron completar un colorido juego de té. Caminaron hacia la sala, Itachi estaba de pie observando un tramo de pared derruida.

-... también te urge reparar la calefacción, aquí dentro hace bastante frío... – una vena apareció en la sien de Sasuke – El cristal de esa ventana está roto... ese pedazo de cartón no logra cubrir el agujero... –

-Ya lo sé – caminó hacia ellos llevando en las manos una bandeja con su "juego de té" – Ahora mismo estamos algo cortos de dinero... – aterrizó los recipientes sobre la única mesita del lugar.

-No tienes ninguna necesidad de vivir así, vuelve a casa – aquello logró perturbarlo un poco; volver a casa... con su padre... le dirigió a Itachi una mirada no muy cordial.

-Sabes que eso es imposible para mi... – replicó con molestia, el joven pelinegro frente a él ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

-¿Por qué imposible? Este lugar es muy poco acogedor... – Itachi bebió un poco de su té – Además, dudo mucho que te agrade compartir futón con Naruto-kun –

-¿Q-Qué? – un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo de Sasuke - ¿Co-Cómo lo sabes...? –

-¿Entonces tengo razón? - comentó de la manera más inocente posible – Solo estaba divagando un poco, como solamente vi un futón, creí que... -

-Itachi-san, detente por favor... – Sakura comenzaba a alarmarse, había vivido en la misma casa con esos hermanos y sabía el alcance que tenían sus peleas.

-Yo trabajo por las noches... así que Naruto puede ocupar el futón durante ese tiempo... – masculló el hermano menor conteniéndose, las dos chicas parpadearon asombradas, Sasuke se apresuró a agregar: - Solo en situaciones realmente especiales lo compartimos... – estaba levemente ruborizado.

-Supongo que eres muy feliz viviendo con él... – Itachi dio engulló un trozo de pastel, Sasuke frunció el seño ante el comentario. Estaba harto de que siempre sospecharan de su relación tan cercana con el Uzumaki – Como una feliz pareja de recién casados – el Uchiha mayor sonrió afablemente, en cambio, su pequeño hermano apretó los labios furioso.

-¡Suficiente! – golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano, Hinata respingó ante la reacción tan violenta de su amigo - ¡Ya tengo bastante con tener que compartir el mismo aire que respira Naruto, y en verdad, créeme que hasta yo mismo me estremezco de lo cercanos que nos hemos vuelto, así que no necesito que alguien más venga y me lo recuerde! – las palabras desesperadas de Sasuke enmudecieron a los presentes. Itachi suspiró resignado.

-Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad, yo en tu lugar, hace mucho que hubiese vuelto a casa, pequeño Sasuke... – estaba burlándose de él, lo podía ver en aquellos ojos serenos y en su expresión de fingida empatía.

-Curiosas palabras para alguien que demoró dos años en volver a Japón... – remató Sasuke con sorna, tanto Sakura como su prometido arquearon las cejas sorprendidos - ¿Por qué no regresaron antes...? -

-Porque no quisimos – contestó Itachi sin perder la compostura – Sakura y yo pasamos los momentos más felices de nuestras vidas en Paris, no te puedes imaginar lo magnifico que fue – una sonrisa surcó su rostro, le dirigió una mirada cómplice a la pelirosa y ésta se ruborizó levemente. Sasuke rodó los ojos fastidiado – Pero teníamos que hacer lo correcto, arreglar las cosas... no podíamos **huir** por siempre... – se aseguró de recalcar esas últimas palabras. El Uchiha menor las tomó para sí.

-Creo que debiste pensar eso primero, antes de **seducir** a una chica que por su edad, podría ser tu hermana... –

-¿Qué esperabas? La belleza de Sakura iba realzándose con cada día que pasaba, yo no pude **ignorarla** como otros hicieron... –

-¡Yo solo quería protegerla! – recalcó Sasuke, esto llamó la atención de Hinata. Mientras tanto, un tic nervioso movió la ceja de Sakura. Ver a los dos hermanos enfrascados en aquella disputa sin sentido hizo que su enojo aumentara cada vez más.

-¡...Entonces simplemente te fugaste con ella sin considerar los sentimientos de los demás...! – espetó el menor. Itachi solo se encogió de hombros.

-Era lo que ambos queríamos... –

-¡Fue egoísta! –

-Fue por amor... –

-¡BASTA! – la ojiverde se puso de pie – ¡¿De verdad están discutiendo por algo así?! Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, ahora mismo se darán la mano y harán las paces! – aquella petición era algo imposible para ellos.

-No voy a hacerlo – el pequeño Uchiha se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, hizo un mohín para demostrar su desacuerdo, Itachi solo se rascó la sien confundido.

-Sakura... no estamos discutiendo... -

-¡Claro que si, deberías escuchar tus gritos! -

-La única que esta gritando aquí eres tú... – comentó él divertido, una vena apareció en la frente de la pelirosa.

-_Etto_... puedo d-decir algo... – hasta ese momento, la Hyuuga se animó a hablar, fue algo extraño porque su presencia había sido curiosamente olvidada por los Uchiha – Él tan s-solo está preocupado por ti... Uchiha-san... me refiero a t-tu hermano... – la débil voz de Hinata sirvió para calmar el ambiente – Itachi-san quiere que regresen a casa ju-juntos... – Sasuke tenía una expresión desconfiada, le costaba creer aquello – Tu hermano te quiere mu-mucho... no le importa s-ser odiado por ti... si es por ayudarte... lo hará... –

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Apenas si lo conoces... – Sasuke evitó verla a los ojos mientras decía esto.

-Porque yo ta-también tengo una hermana pequeña... – ella sonrió – Y como hermana mayor... he llegado a hacer c-cosas que le desagradan... por su bien... –

-Es un rol similar al de la madre – afirmó Sakura observando con admiración a la tímida chica, en cambio, Sasuke arqueó las cejas con sorpresa al escuchar eso último – Además, no solo Itachi-san y yo estamos preocupados por ti, también mi madre… y tú padre igual... -

-¿Mi padre dices? – preguntó con desdén – Si está tan preocupado por su hijo, ¿Por qué no vino él con ustedes? – no les dio tiempo de responder – Ya sé... no encontró tiempo en su apretada agenda... o tal vez sigue enfadado conmigo y espera a que yo vaya y ruegue por su perdón... –

-Eso no... – Sakura lucia azorada, las duras palabras del pelinegro le dejaron claro que éste aún estaba muy lastimado. Itachi comenzó a hablar.

-Sasuke, la respuesta a tus preguntas no las sabemos, el único que puede aclarártelas es nuestro padre. De lo que si estoy seguro, es del enorme amor que siente por cada uno de sus hijos, es especial por ti – Itachi miraba con fijeza a su pequeño hermano, éste parecía no muy convencido – Siempre está hablando de ti, no ha un solo día que deje de hacerlo... sinceramente me tiene un poco harto... por favor vuelve a casa para que todo esto termine... – la ojiverde rió con nerviosismo ante el comentario de su prometido. Fugaku y Sasuke en verdad se parecían mucho, ambos eran muy tímidos para decir lo que sentían.

-Pero... yo... es decir, creí que... – el joven pelinegro enrojeció un poco - ¿Volver a casa dices...? – entonces pensó en todos los lujos que disfrutaría una vez de regreso en la mansión Uchiha; su carro último modelo, ropa nueva, comida suculenta, y lo que era más importante... una cama enorme solo para él – No lo sé... ¿En verdad padre...? –

-Sasuke-kun, todo es verdad – la chica pelirosa le veía anhelante, lo tomó de las manos, este gesto hizo respingar al chico – ¡Seremos una gran familia feliz! –

-Una familia incestuosa... – lo dijo torciendo la boca, refiriéndose al matrimonio de esos dos. Una gota apareció en la frente de ella.

-Pero una familia, al fin y al cabo – terminó por agregar el atractivo hermano mayor. Sasuke miró a su alrededor, los contentos rostros de ellos dos se asemejaban al de Hinata, quien sonreía tímidamente; pero algo en ella le pareció sospechoso... sus ojos estaban algo tristes. Si se iba de la ciudad, difícilmente volvería a verla.

-Eso es a-algo bueno, Uchiha-san – comentó ella con voz alegre – Deberías...-

-No, primero quiero acabar mis estudios antes de tomar cualquier decisión. No pienso abandonar esta ciudad por el momento – sentenció muy seguro de sí mismo, tanto Itachi como Sakura notaron que la Hyuuga había influenciado involuntariamente en la decisión de Sasuke. En cambio, a la chica le brillaron los ojos, por un momento había pensado que el ojinegro se marcharía de allí para volver con sus padres; sin embargo, aunque aquello fuese lo más apropiado, se descubrió deseando lo contrario.

-¿Entonces no hay nada que podamos decir para convencerte? – Itachi lucia muy serio, a su lado, Sakura mantenía su mano unida a la de él.

-Así es, lo lamento... – el joven Uchiha dio un sorbo a su té, en verdad no lamentaba nada – Y antes que lo olvide, umh... felicidades, es decir, por la boda... – se pudo ver claramente que al chico le incomodaba habla del tema.

-_Arigato_! – la pelirosa se sonrojó de felicidad – Esperamos que asistas, asegúrate de llevar a Hinata-chan –

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – respondió la tímida joven, tanto ella como Sasuke intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

-Claro, ambos son pareja, ¿no es así? – Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza ante la confusión de ambos chicos.

-Naruto-kun me lo dijo...– la grave voz de Itachi sonaba ligeramente alegre. Sasuke maldijo internamente al rubio y su gran bocota, ya tendría tiempo más adelante para darle su merecido, ahora estaba más concentrado en desmentir lo del noviazgo pero... recordó que la familia Uchiha tenía nexos empresariales con la corporación Hyuuga... cabía la posibilidad de que Itachi se reuniera con ellos en algún momento, si se le ocurría decirles que su hermano menor y la heredera no eran pareja... arruinaría lo que tanto trabajo les había costado, no podía permitir que todo el plan de Hinata por impresionar a su padre se viniera abajo.

Cerró los ojos mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

-¿Entonces son novios o no? – la Haruno los presionó, Sasuke y Hinata se alarmaron.

-Así es... – anunció él muy decidido, pero casi al mismo tiempo, la peliazul habló... y no precisamente para apoyarlo...

-No, nosotros no... – exclamó ella asustada, ambos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos por lo que uno y él otro acababa de decir.

"_Maldición, Hinata"_

-N-no lo somos – rectificó Sasuke rápidamente secundándola. Pero ella volvió a arruinarlo todo.

-S-si lo somos – confirió lo contrario la chica Hyuuga, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que él. Una gota de nerviosismo apareció en la frente de Hinata. Por su parte, el Uchiha cerró los ojos con fastidio, ya había olvidado cuan torpe podía ser la chica.

-_Vamos, _si serán tímidos... – Sakura se llevó una mano a los labios ocultando su risilla – Yo no lo sabía, parece que Naruto solo se lo dijo a Itachi-san... pero aún así pude darme cuenta... la forma en que Sasuke-kun te mira... – se dirigió a la chica de mirada albina, quien parpadeó varias veces mientras se ruborizaba por completo.

-¿Miradas? ¿De qué estás hablando...? – para Sasuke, todos aquellos sentimentalismos le ponían de muy mal humor, sobre todo si eran ciertos – Además, ¿Qué tanto te contó el _Dobe? –_ "¿_le habría contado del chantaje?"_

–Sasuke-kun, nos retiramos – anunció la Haruno – Te ves tan... bien... - bajó la mirada con emoción contenida, su amigo guardó silencio ante esas palabras. Se sentía tan extraño... – Tan feliz. En verdad me alegro por ti –

-Si tú lo dices... – el joven desvió la vista retraídamente.

Itachi se puso de pie, Sakura hizo lo mismo. Caminaron hacia la salida seguidos muy de cerca por Sasuke y la peliazul. La puerta chirrió al abrirla.

-Pequeño Sasuke, asegúrate de comer bien y abrigarte lo más que puedas, ya sabes lo enfermizo que eres... – Itachi posó la mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano y revolvió sus cabellos, aquello logró irritar a Sasuke, quién se quejó e hizo un sonido de protesta.

-Esto no es un _"adiós"_, es un _"hasta pronto" _– la ojiverde rodeó el cuello del chico uniéndose así en un abrazo, Sasuke no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, apenas si pudo moverse. Cuando se separaron, ella tenía los ojos húmedos. Rió nerviosamente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas; recordó todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había querido abrazar a su amigo en el pasado, pero el temor al rechazo se lo había impedido.

-_Arigato... _Sakura... – murmuró él evitando el contacto visual, ella estaba tan emocionada por lo que veía.

-Has cambiado un montón, Sasuke-kun – dirigió un rápido vistazo a la tímida peliazul detrás de él – El poder del amor es sorprendente, ¿verdad? –

-¿Eh? – él arqueó una ceja – Detén eso... lo que sucede realmente es que... – fue interrumpido.

-Tómense su tiempo, no apresuren las cosas – Itachi se comportaba de nuevo como lo que era, el hermano mayor – Aún son jóvenes, disfruten la vida... -

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza.

-Usen la protección adecuada... –

-Oye, Itachi-san, Hinata merece respeto... – frunció el seño – ¡No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima, Sasuke-kun! – dijo amenazante al pelinegro.

-¡No p-pensaba hacerlo! – le gritó avergonzado, a su lado, la Hyuuga estaba más roja que una manzana. Ella no estaba segura de por qué también tenía que fingir ante ellos que era la novia del joven, aunque era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto.

Los acompañaron hasta donde habían aparcado el carro, Hinata caminaba al lado de Sakura e Itachi con Sasuke; éste último se rascó la sien nervioso, no sabía cómo despedirse de su hermano mayor. Debía apurarse, pronto partirían y estaba seguro que no los vería hasta el día de su boda. Asombrosamente, Itachi fue el primero en hablar.

-Estoy enterado de los sentimientos que tenias por Sakura en el pasado – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, de todas las conversaciones existentes en el mundo, ¿debía ser esa precisamente de la que Itachi quería hablar? – Y en verdad, vine aquí para... –

-¿Decirme que me mantenga alejado de ella? – Sasuke se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, pudo ver que el joven en frente suyo se sorprendía.

-No – miró de soslayo a su prometida, ésta conversaba animadamente con la Hyuuga – En realidad, quería saber si seguías enamorado de ella... –

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Sakura te ama a ti... –

-Lo sé, pero si tú me lo pidieras... me alejaría de ella para dejarte el camino libre... – se cruzó de brazos y esperó su respuesta. Parecía tan sereno y seguro de sí mismo.

Consternado, Sasuke enmudeció, había llegado a la conclusión de que su hermano tenía alma de mártir. Apretó los puños y frunció el seño.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! – intentó no alzar la voz – No puedo creer que estés diciéndome esto... -

-Sasuke... mereces ser feliz – fue lo único que agregó el pelinegro. Ambos sabían que los dos nunca habían conocido una felicidad completa en toda su vida, siempre existió ese vacío en sus corazones. Un vacío muy difícil de llenar

-¡¿Es que no la amas?! – estaba de verdad cabreado, si descubría que solo estaba con Sakura para calmar esa soledad de la que hablaba, bueno, iba a arrepentirse.

-Sasuke, tú sabes la maldición de la que los Uchiha somos víctimas – el aludido apretó la mandíbula, claro que la concia. Él siempre tuvo que lidiar con eso, incluso llegó a sacar ventaja de ella. Pero Itachi fue el que más daño sufrió, desde niño, siempre... – De alguna manera... Sakura fue la primera... que no se vio influenciada por la maldición... – comentó él.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál maldición? – Sasuke se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia de la chica, ambos hermanos guardaron silencio, Hinata se unió al grupo. Esperaban que alguno de ellos les respondiera, pero parecían absortos en sus propios pensamientos. Itachi fue el primero en hablar.

-Verán, nuestra familia se ha visto envuelta en un fenómeno inexplicable, incluso para nosotros es un misterio... -

-Todo Uchiha, sin excepción, a cierta edad... – Sasuke desvió la vista. Era difícil para él hablar de aquello. Su hermano lo comprendió, nunca se lo habían contado a nadie, ni siquiera él le había dicho algo sobre eso a Sakura.

-... Nos volvemos demasiado atractivos para las mujeres... – finalizó el Uchiha mayor. Hubo un momento de silencio, una ráfaga de aire fue el único sonido que escucharon.

-Emm... ¿es esa la maldición...? – la ojiverde arqueó una ceja incrédula, de alguna manera pensó que esos hermanos estaban jugando. Lo cual le divirtió – Vamos, vamos... eso Itachi-san, no es ningún secreto, y mucho menos una maldición! ¡Siempre han sido populares, pero nunca pensé que eso en verdad los hubiese traumado tanto como para pensar que están malditos! – y rió, y los dos hermanos la miraron ofendidos.

-Oye, no es para nada divertido – reclamó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos – Jamás lo entendieron... – suspiró con resignación –... Las personas ajenas a la familia Uchiha –

-¿En verdad es algo tan m-malo...? – preguntó la Hyuuga, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

–Aunque nunca haga algo para alentarlas, siempre están rondándome... – Sasuke apretó la mandíbula – Lo cual es realmente molesto, ¡en verdad no lo entiendo! –

-En mi caso... – entabló Itachi – Por alguna razón, me ven como un Dios, soy irresistible – acomodó su flequillo hacia atrás, las dos chicas se sonrojaron con ese movimiento, de verdad que era sexi... – Algunas chicas son realmente extremas... –

-¿Recuerdas aquella que te obsequió los bombones envenenados? – le recalcó su pequeño hermano – Estuviste en el hospital cerca de un mes... -

-Eso es realmente grave... – murmuró la Haruno, observó a Itachi con preocupación – Supongo que fue difícil para ti encontrar a alguien que no se fijara en tu físico... -

-La primera chica que no se sintió atraída hacia mi fuiste tú, Sakura – la joven arqueó las cejas sorprendida – Por primera vez... lograba relajarme al lado de una mujer... – la tomó de las manos, ella se ruborizo, pero no apartó la vista de él – Por desgracia, eras mi hermana pequeña... – acercó los delicados dedos de Sakura a sus labios y los besó suavemente – Fue muy difícil para mí lograr resistir... –

-Oigan... – exclamó Sasuke incomodo.

-Itachi-san... – susurró ella de modo anhelante, se unieron en un abrazo. La escena parecía salida de algún tipo de filme romántico, mientras los otros dos se miraban nerviosos.

-Sakura realmente significa todo para mi, Sasuke; sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella...-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Itachi-san? – exclamó la joven asustada.

-N-Noo, Sakura... no es nada... – Sasuke se dirigió a su hermano, lo tomó del brazo apartándolo de la ojiverde – ¡Eres un idiota, se más cuidadoso! Sakura realmente te ama, así que no la lastimes con tus absurdas proposiciones – Itachi parpadeó un par de veces – ¡Si realmente quieres mi felicidad, hazla a ella feliz! – le dio la espalda, con paso decidido caminó hacia la chica de mirada albina, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él. Hinata se turbó por aquel gesto – No te preocupes más por mi –

-Ya veo – el otro Uchiha sonrió, Sakura no entendió del todo la situación, pero también se alegró al ver como Sasuke abrazaba a la chica – Entonces, nos vamos... – caminó hacia su elegante automóvil, abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar a la Haruno, después él tomar asiento detrás del volante. El sonido del motor anunció el adiós, tanto Hinata como Sasuke sacudieron la mano despidiéndose, ella alegremente, él con menos ánimo.

-Itachi-san, aún estas sonriendo... – la hermosa pelirosa lo miraba asombrada, él no cambió ni un ápice su expresión.

-Tal parece que el pequeño Sasuke también encontró a su chica "especial..." -

Tanto Hinata como el pelinegro se quedaron allí, de pie hasta que el auto desapareció entre las calles. Sasuke se preguntó cuándo sería la próxima vez que los vería, la respuesta llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, el día de la boda, ahora lo recordaba. Suspiró aliviado de que aquella visita familiar por fin terminase. Aún le resultaba demasiado incomodo ver a esos dos juntos en plano romántico.

-Por cierto... ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mientras estabas con él? – la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la tímida chica.

-Solo fuimos a u-una cafetería... después a una pastelería... –

-¿Eso es todo? –

-Si... – el la miró en silencio. Pensativo.

-En verdad estaba un poco preocupado. Creí que haría contigo lo mismo que con Sakura... –

-¿Eh? –

-Seducirte -

-D-de ninguna m-manera! Itachi-san va a ca-casarse con Sakura-san...¡ – exclamó alarmada, el pelinegro no se dejó impresionar por eso.

-Bueno... él mismo lo dijo... la maldición Uchiha... – entonces se percató de algo que lo molestó. ¿Por qué a Itachi si lo llamaba por su nombre? Quiso preguntárselo, pero no se atrevió. Y ahora que caía en cuenta, Naruto, Sakura,... vaya, hasta con Karin parecía no tener ningún problema. Solo a él seguía dirigiéndose por el apellido...

-Uchiha-san... mi-mira... allá viene Naruto-kun... – el aludido apretó los labios. En efecto, la rubia cabellera de su amigo era inconfundible – Karin-san también... – Sasuke rodó los ojos agobiado, lo único que le faltaba.

-¡_Oii!_ – saludó Naruto alzando un brazo, a su lado, la linda pelirroja lucia enfurruñada - ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera? – preguntó el chico animadamente.

-Sakura-san e Itachi-san recién s-se fueron... – explicó Hinata tímidamente sintiéndose un poquito incomoda ante la pesada mirada de Karin.

-¿En serio? – el joven arqueó las cejas – Ahhh! Que mala suerte tengo... si hubiese llegado un poco antes... – bajó los hombros desganado – No importa, ya los había visto con anterioridad – Sasuke recordó que su impertinente amigo fue el que les dijo en donde encontrarlo. También había ido con el chisme de que Hinata era su novia. En fin, ya tendría tiempo para vengarze.

-Vaya, que sorpresa... me hubiera gustado poder saludarla... – dijo la pelirroja con maldad, el ojiazul arrugó la nariz mostrando desacuerdo.

-No creo que eso fuese lo más adecuado... – se estremeció tan solo de pensarlo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante la cercanía de esos dos.

-¿Qué es esto? Una cita...? – comentó con burla, los dos jóvenes abrieron mucho los ojos y negaron instantáneamente con repugnancia.

-¡Claro que no! _Teme... _¿Cómo se te ocurre?_ –_ se cruzó de brazos evidentemente ofendido.

-Intento convencer a este idiota de firmar el mejor contrato de su vida! – la chica se acomodó los anteojos y desvió la mirada del Uzumaki – ¡Pero él se rehúsa! –

-¡Pues claro! Jamás aceptaré algo así... -

-No puedes simplemente rechazar una oferta como esa, Naruto! – el aludido se cubrió los oídos con sus manos, no deseaba escuchar más.

-¡Pues ya lo hice! – exclamó con tozudez.

-¿De qué se trata? – inquirió el Uchiha intentando ocultar su curiosidad, aunque sospechaba que se trataba de algo estúpido.

-Modelaje – soltó la pelirroja con orgullo, Hinata abrió los ojos con asombro – Conozco a una empresa de publicidad que está interesada en él – señaló con desdén al chico a su lado – También me contratarán a mí, pero solo si logro convencerlo... – una expresión de total desdicha adorno su rostro. Pero casi al instante cambió a una de incitación – _Nee_, Sasuke-kun... estoy segura que tú podrías... –

-No estoy interesado – declinó la oferta sin mucho tacto, la joven tan solo se desesperó más.

-¡Naruto, tú serás el responsable de arruinar una vida destinada al éxito! –

-Hinata, vámonos de aquí... – Sasuke la jaló suavemente, se apartaron de esos dos con cautela, ni siquiera se percatarían de su ausencia. Caminaron sin rumbo por las calles, muy lentamente, reparando en cada detalle que el paisaje les mostrase.

-Está haciéndose tarde... – comentó ella observando el atardecer en el cielo, a su lado, el Uchiha no se inmutó, claro que por dentro deseaba que ella se quedara un poco más.

-Te llevaré a tu casa entonces... – anunció sin contemplaciones, Hinata intentó declinar la oferta, segura de que Sasuke tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pero él lo negó.

-¿Estas s-seguro...? – el chico solo asintió con la cabeza. Llegaron a la estación del metro, lo esperaron pacientemente, Sasuke parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La Hyuuga se preguntó si seguía teniendo presente el recuerdo de Sakura.

Tenía que admitirlo, la idea de que esos dos hubiesen estado relacionados en el pasado no le había agradado en lo más mínimo, hacía que su ceño se frunciera ligeramente. Un incómodo sentimiento afloró dentro de Hinata al pensar en aquella atractiva pelirosa; pudo notarlo en los oscuros ojos del Uchiha, éstos mostraron un cambio inusual. Habían brillado al verla.

Suspiró confundida, no entendía la razón de aquella opresión en su pecho...

¿Por qué tardaba en desaparecer?

-¿No piensas subir? – Alzó la vista que hasta ese momento la tenia concentrada en el suelo, ya había llegado la ruta del metro y Sasuke se encontraba dentro del vagón, esperándola – Pronto cerraran las puertas... – ella ingresó rápidamente.

-S_ummimasen... – _el trasporte comenzó a moverse, Sasuke observaba distraídamente a través de la ventana, en verdad que no lograba entender por qué Hinata seguía llamándolo por su apellido. Aquello le irritaba.

Llegaron a la estación del vecindario de la Hyuuga más pronto de lo que hubieran querido. Bajaron del andén aún sin cruzar palabra alguna, algo entre ellos se sentía raro.

-Entonces... pasado mañana es el gran día, al fin conoceré a tu padre – él rompió el silencio, guardó sus heladas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – El domingo... –

-Si... – ella retiró un mecho de cabello que le impedía ver el camino con claridad, suspiró y una pequeña nube de vaho blanco salió de sus labios – No Creí que fuera tan pronto...

-A decir verdad, no sé muy bien que se supone que tengo que hacer... – ambos chicos se distrajeron un poco en una colorida tienda departamental. Había una atractiva chica afuera de ésta ofreciendo muestras gratis de algún producto comestible, llevando puesto un sexi y diminuto disfraz de Santa Claus. El pelinegro desvió la mirada sin interés.

-Es ci-cierto... ¿Qué se supone que d-debes hacer? – Hinata lo dijo más para ella que para Sasuke, se restregó los dedos con ansiedad. El solo pensar que en pocas horas estaría frente a la impasible mirada de su padre le hacía tambalearse.

-Y no solo yo... Tú también tendrás que hacer tu parte... – le recalcó el chico – Es decir... no podemos llegar y solo presentarnos así como así, debemos lucir realmente como una pareja – suspiró con fastidio – Ya te lo había dicho... –

-Acabo de re-recordar... no soy buena m-m-mintiéndole a padre... – una gota resbalo por la frente de Sasuke – A decir v-verdad... jamás lo he hecho... –

-¡¿Entonces por qué demonios me pediste que fingiera ser tu novio?! – ella cerró los ojos al escucharlo alzar la voz.

-Lo lamento... e-en realidad estaba tan de-desesperada que... –

-Ya, olvídalo, lo importante es que él me conozca, lo demás lo resolveremos cuando estemos cara a cara –

-De a-acuerdo... – respondió con voz apagada.

-Oye, hay algo más que quiero preguntarte... – agregó el chico pasándose una mano por el cabello – El hombre con quién tu padre quiere emparejarte... ¿De verdad no lo conoces? –

-¿Eh? – ella lo volteó a ver con turbación, aquella expresión hizo sospechar a Sasuke – No... no tengo idea d-de quién se trate... – bajó la vista con nerviosismo, se restregó las manos y poco después sonrió débilmente – Seguramente estas pe-pensando que es algo realmente... extraño... –

-¿Estas diciéndome la verdad? ¿En serio no sabes con quien te quiere obligar a casarte? – inquirió él subiendo un poco la voz.

-¡Po-por supuesto...! – se sonrojó mucho, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente. Dieron vuelta en una esquina y llegaron por fin a la casa de Hinata. Subieron hasta el pórtico deteniéndose justo frente a la elegante puerta de roble, la chica buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta – Gracias p-por acompañarme, Uchiha-san... – el aludido arqueó una ceja confundido ante los torpes movimientos de su novia. Al momento de sacar las llaves, Hinata dejó caer por accidente un pequeño paquete envuelto en brillante papel rojo, Sasuke lo levantó ignorando a la alarmada joven a su lado.

-¿Qué es esto? – sacudió el objeto intentando adivinar que había en su interior, la Hyuuga se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada.

-Son c-chocolates... los compré... – murmuró quedamente, él le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Para quién? – el monstruo de los celos apareció instantáneamente, aquel era definitivamente un regalo con tintes románticos, la etiqueta escrita en él (en esta navidad: para una persona muy especial) lo demostraba perfectamente. Apretó la mandíbula al notar que la chica se rehusaba a contestar – ¿Dime a quién...? –

-A ti... – aquello lo enmudeció al instante, Hinata de nuevo rehuyó a su mirada – Cuando fui con Itachi-san a-a la pastelería... pensé... pensé que sería un bonito regalo... para ti... –

-Para mí...? – exclamó sorprendido, ella continuó:

-Si... además, siempre fueron los favoritos de m-mi madre, creo que m-me emocione un po-poco... – su madre muerta... Sasuke recordó eso y se sintió peor.

-Pero ahora sé que n-no te gustan l-las cosas du-dulces... – ella le sonrió tímidamente – Es por eso que... q-que pensaba regalarte otra cosa... – el Uchiha se odio a sí mismo, presionó con fuerza la caja.

-Dije que odiaba los dulces... solo para molestar a Itachi... – rasgó el papel que envolvía el regalo y sacó un redondo chocolate, lo miró dubitativo, rodándolo con los dedos pulgar e índice inseguro si comerlo o no. Tragó saliva, aquello iba a ser difícil – Pero la verdad es que m-me gustan mucho... – y acto seguido, arrojó la golosina dentro de sus fauces apretando el puño con fuerza, casi no lo degustó, tomó otro chocolate y otro repitiendo la hazaña cinco veces más.

-Uchiha-san... entonces...? –

-Me fascinan... – apenas si pudo hablar con lo atiborrada que tenia la boca de chocolates. Aún le faltaban unos cuantos para vaciar el paquete, pero se detuvo, ya no podía más. Fue en ese momento que una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, especialmente en su estomago. Alzó la vista y todo le dio vueltas... se tambaleó un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica al ver como palidecía el pelinegro, éste se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos.

-No entiendo... – susurró él confundido, las nauseas y los mareos se acrecentaban cada vez más – De pronto me siento un poco... – se llevó una mano al abdomen, Hinata se preocupó cada vez más. Sasuke comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si flotara; un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, asustado fijó su vista en el paquete de chocolates que aún no terminaba – Mierda... – balbuceó arrastrando las palabras – Los chocolates... estaban e-envinados... – fue una afirmación, más que una pregunta.

-Si... lo estaban – respondió la chica, realmente estaba confundida – Con ron... – al escuchar aquello, el Uchiha abrió mucho los ojos. Todo estaba perdido ya.

-Tengo que i-irme... – se giró para marcharse, tambaleó un poco en el proceso, ella lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-No puedes irte así, Uchiha-san – Sasuke se soltó del agarre instantáneamente.

-Debo hacerlo... no e-entiendes... cuando pruebo u-una sola gota de alcohol... – tosió un poco, la alarmada joven se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su casa. Intentó por todos los medios hacerlo entrar, pero él se negaba rotundamente – ¡Entiende, no puedo! – su vista comenzó a fallarle, genial, ahora veía a dos Hinatas. La chica lo empujó hacia el interior de la residencia, y él no pudo evitarlo, sus rodillas flaqueaban como espagueti. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y le quitó el calzado.

-Vamos... si-siéntate aquí... – lo guió hacia el primer sofá que encontró, encendió todas las luces encandilando los sensible ojos del Uchiha, éste solo se cubrió el rostro con un brazo prorrumpiendo al mismo tiempo un débil gemido de dolor. Hinata se movía de un lado a otro, entró a la cocina y buscó algún remedio que aliviara aquellos síntomas que sufría el pelinegro. Preparó una infusión con agua caliente y hierbas medicinales, se dirigió a la sala esperándolo encontrar en el sillón donde lo había dejado.

Pero ya no estaba allí.

-¿Uchiha-san? – Lo llamó, pero éste no contestó, por un momento creyó que se había marchado, pero aquella atrayente voz detrás de Hinata la sacó de dudas.

-Me molesta... que no me llames por mi nombre... – ella se giró súbitamente, Sasuke pudo ver que sostenía una taza humeante, sonrió con sorna - ¿Eso es para mí? –

-Si... – le ofreció la bebida, él la ignoró – No lo necesito... me siento muy bien – se cruzó de brazos y la recorrió con la mirada, de pies a cabeza – Entonces dime, ¿vas a llamarme por mi nombre? – la manera que sus ojos la veían le incomodaba, jamás había sucedido antes. Y es sonrisa, de alguna manera, resultaba seductora. ¿En que estaba pensando? Se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, de ninguna manera él se atrevería a...

-_Etto_... ¿de verdad y-ya te si-sientes mejor? – inquirió tímidamente, él torció la boca.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta... – exclamó con molestia, lentamente acortó la distancia entre ellos. Hinata colocó la taza sobre una mesita y sonrió afablemente. Pero la imponente presencia de él le advirtió que algo estaba sucediendo –

-U-Uchiha-san...? –

-Te he dicho... – la tomó en brazos, Hinata no reaccionó a tiempo y ya tenía el rostro del pelinegro a escasos centímetros del suyo –...Que digas mi nombre. Vamos, ¡dilo! – la incitó con rudeza, ella estaba asustada. ¿Iba a besarla?

-¡No! – lo apartó de su lado, él cayó de bruces al suelo, Hinata tan solo lo observó desde las alturas sintiendo su corazón palpitar con rapidez.

-Eso dolió... – se quejó el pelinegro, lentamente se puso de pie; la joven Hyuuga retrocedió unos pasos – No tenias porque ser tan brusca... -

-Lo lamento... – pero él sonrió de nuevo. Ignorando los suplicantes ojos de la chica, la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca.

-Ven conmigo... – sí que era fuerte, ella no tenía intención de seguirlo, pero no poda hacer nada. Entraron a una habitación, la peliazul la reconoció enseguida: era su dormitorio.

Sasuke la arrojó sobre la cama, Hinata se incorporó un poco, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras. Y lentamente, la siniestra figura del ojinegro avanzó hacia ella. La envolvió en sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, sintió la suave respiración de él sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos aterrada pensando que la obligaría a hacer algunas cosas que se supone que se hacían cuando un hombre y una mujer estaban juntos.

¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?

-Hinata... – en aquella densa penumbra, la desesperación de esas palabras llamaron su atención. Aumentó la fuerza del abrazo, la joven ojiblanca casi se quedaba sin aliento, pero no hizo nada por huir.

-Uchiha-san, te comiste e-esos chocolates... aún cuando tú los odias... ¿No e-es así? – totalmente sonrojada, no pudo evitar preguntarle aquello. El Uchiha tan solo respondió imperceptiblemente, aflojó el agarre y su respiración se volvió acompasada. Estaba dormido – Eres una persona muy amable... Sasuke-kun – la chica alzó el brazo, con las yemas de los dedos delineó cada una de las curvas en el rostro del joven pelinegro.

Durmió junto a él percatándose de que ya no podía verlo como amigo... sus sentimientos hacia él eran demasiado fuertes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un fuerte golpe lo despertó de su profundo letargo, abrió los ojos percatándose que había caído de la cama...

-Maldición... – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, la luz entraba por todas partes, lastimando su vista y obligándolo a retroceder hasta topar con la pared. Poco a poco se acostumbró al reluciente espacio, los muebles de allí no le eran para nada familiares, fijó su vista en la cama y fue de ese modo que logró recordar con lujo de detalle todo lo que sucedió la noche pasada. Se sintió avergonzado, es decir, ¿Quién se embriaga con chocolates envinados?

Pero más importante aún... ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

Salió del dormitorio buscándola, recorrió toda la casa... y no la encontró.

-Tal vez... hice algo en verdad malo... – revolvió sus negros cabellos con desesperación - Pero, ¡¿qué?! – regresó a la habitación de la chica, miró a todos lados buscando alguna pista. Fue entonces que la encontró. Encima de un pequeño buró, había un sobre blanco. Buscó en el interior, había una pequeña notita, y una fotografía.

-Esto es... – observó la imagen, era con la cual Hinata lo había chantajeado en un principio. Leyó la nota:

_Sasuke-kun, esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola..._

_Gracias por tu ayuda, cuando regrese, te lo contaré todo._

_Por favor, espérame._

_Hinata_

No lo creía...se había marchado... a enfrentar a su padre. Sola.

Pero se suponía que él iba a ayudarla, ¡se suponía que eran novios! Estaba herido, decepcionado, todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que había puesto en aquella mentira... y ahora ella lo destruía.

-Hinata... – susurró su nombre, como si de este modo pudiese lograr que ella apareciera ante sus ojos, explicándole por qué había tomado esa decisión. Arrugó la nota. Las cosas no podían quedarse así... no tenía idea en donde vivía la chica, pero con una pequeña investigación lo averiguaría. Iba a hacerlo.

Y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su padre...

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bien, estamos a un capitulo para que finalice esta historia, lo cual me emociona bastante, porque sería mi primer fic en terminar, de tantos que tengo pendientes jejeje. **_

_**¿Que les pareció cap? Raro, cierto? jajaja, pero me divertí, sobre todo con la maldición Uchiha, y Sasuke borracho jojojo. En verdad, esos hermanitos son unos loquillos jejeje. Sakura... pues que puedo decir de ella, sentí que no podía dejar ese personaje de lado, ella es una de los protagonistas en Naruto*, un miembro del Equipo 7, lamento si para algunos fue pesado encontrarla aqui, pero hey! Este es un fic SAsuHina, no hay peligro de un SAsuSAku, jejeje :) aunque a mi en realidad no me desagrada ningun personaje del anime, y mucho menos las parejas que los fans hacemos e inventamos, jajaja. Hablando de eso, ultimamente he visto que hay grandes pleitos por eso de las parejas, SasuSaku, Narusaku, Naruhina o Sasunaru? jajaja, nosotros los fanseses somos unos loquillos también jajaja, recuerden, Naruto* no es un Shojo, es Shonen, así que el romantisismo no es su fuerte... aunque no imposible, verdad? **_

_**Pues, ojala les haya gustado el capi de hoy, de verdad tardé en actualizar, pero nunca fue mi intención abandonarlo! Gracias por sus comentarios, sus palabras bonitas y de aliento. Me hace feliz que hayan seguido el hilo de esta rara historia. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos, ¡Gracias! **_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Nota de la autora Anisita: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto, esto lo hago por diversión si fines lucrativos.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Acting**

**Capítulo Final**

Tragué saliva con dificultad. Apenas si me doy cuenta que las manos me sudan y con cada paso que doy las rodillas me tiemblan; aquí dentro, en mi pecho, no es muy diferente a como estoy por fuera, el corazón late acelerado, nervioso y aunque lo intento, no logro calmarle. Oh, dios, oh dios... estoy por llegar a su oficina, ese fue el último escalón y ahora solo me queda recorrer aquel extenso pasillo alfombrado, las fotografías no logran distraerme, ni siquiera aquellas en donde mamá esta retratada, sonriente y feliz junto a padre. Veo el reloj en mi muñeca, aún es temprano, me pregunto si ya está despierto, tal vez... tal vez duerme en su alcoba y no ha entrado a su estudio, tal vez ese día se levantará tarde y decidirá sonreírle a sus hijas; quizás nos invite a algún lugar divertido antes de la fiesta y entonces me sentiré totalmente resuelta a contarle la verdad... no tendré miedo, me abrazara y me dirá que todo está bien.

Esbocé una sonrisa y mi mirada se pierde en algún punto de la puerta situada frente a mí.

Muerdo mi labio inferior al percatarme que otra vez ha sucedido, he soñado despierta imaginando mi vida mucho más sencilla de lo que es ahora, aquellas lagunas no logran otra cosa más que hacerme sentir fatal; esos sueños y deseos que a lo largo de la vida he acumulado, regresan con bastante fuerza cada vez que estoy en problemas, anhelando un "_si mi vida fuera distinta… nada de esto estaría pasando…"_.

Abrí la boca para aspirar el aire que tanta falta me hacía y traté de no tambalearme; con el brazo en el aire y la fría madera de la puerta a escasos centímetros de mí, doy los primeros golpes, los cuales resonaron quedamente, pero fueron audibles. Y aguardo la contestación, pero no la hay. Nadie abre, parece que no le han tomado importancia.

Mi padre es un hombre de negocios muy importante, nunca tiene descanso, siempre está ocupado. Ha sacrificado muchas cosas por sacar adelante la empresa familiar y ya es algo común para mí ser ignorada por él.

Pero no por eso deja de doler.

Sacudí la cabeza queriendo alejar esos repentinos sentimientos egoístas, mezquinos y lúgubres que en nada me benefician. Sé lo mucho que padre ha sufrido, fui testigo de todo lo que tuvo que soportar para ganar de nuevo la simpatía de la familia Hyuuga, él había sido por mucho tiempo el candidato perfecto para heredar el imperio; sin embargo, todo mundo se volvió en contra suya al casarse con una extranjera, el amor de su vida. Mi madre. No lo desheredaron, pero si lo relegaron de su cargo en la compañía.

A pesar de eso... él nunca dio muestras de arrepentimiento. Salió adelante. Logró que los demás volviesen a confiar en él y se hizo tan valioso que finalmente se convirtió en el presidente de Hyuuga Corp.

Alcé el brazo y llamé a su puerta por segunda vez, con timidez. De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Tal y como pensé, está ocupado. No me alivia para nada saber que se ha postergado aún más mi conversación con él, desde que llegué el día anterior, evité su presencia de mil maneras; fingía estar ocupada y cansada por el viaje. Sabía que él sospechaba algo, padre había fruncido el ceño y tensado la mandíbula, pero simulé no darme cuenta de aquellas señales y anduve todo el día pegada a mi hermana.

"_Esto es algo que debo hacer sola. Debo enfrentar a padre sin la ayuda de nadie, de lo contrario... le temeré por el resto de mi vida..."_

Recién caía en cuenta que era más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas.

-Hina-neechan... – la voz rumorosa de Hanabi logró asustarme, respingué y casi estuve por soltar un grito, me giré y la vi detrás mío.

-Hanabi-chan... no te escuché lle-llegar... – y era la verdad, tal vez fue la mullida alfombra la que ocultó sus pasos, eso o ella tenía la intención de sorprenderme. Por su expresión, supe que había eso sido lo último - ¿Estas e-espiándome...? – le pregunte con inseguridad, a veces, mi pequeña hermana lograba intimidarme un poco.

-Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí... – exclamó muy seriamente, alzó la barbilla con gesto airado y replicó – Simplemente pasaba por aquí... –

-Ya veo... lo s-siento... – a menudo juzgaba sus acciones por otra cosa, le sonreí de manera conciliadora. Mi hermanita no era capaz de hacer algo tan mezquino.

-Padre no está en casa – me sorprendí al escucharla; ella lo dijo con ese dejo de inocencia que tanto la caracterizaba – Salió muy tempano a la oficina, parece que era algo realmente importante –

-¿De verdad? No pensé que trabajaría hoy... – baje la mirada contrariada, quería ocultar la tristeza que me embargaba saber que padre se perdería mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Alcé de nuevo el rostro y esbocé una sonrisa que sentí como una mueca – Supongo que es algo inevitable... padre debe cuidar sus ne-negocios... –

-Supones bien – Hanabi me tomó con delicadeza la mano – Pero dijo que estará aquí temprano para tu recepción, no se la perdería por nada en el mundo – guardé silenció y observé el angelical rostro de mi hermanita, estaba muy seria, siempre había sido reservada, y ahora un rubor en sus mejillas indicaba lo abochornada que estaba en esos momentos. Me soltó la mano instantáneamente, yo sonreí mientras una cálida sensación me inundaba el pecho, ella había intentado animarme; no mostraba sus sentimientos a menudo y supuse cómo se sentía ella en este momento al mostrar preocupación por mí.

-Entonces, por ahora, bajaré... tengo curiosidad... por ver cómo quedó el salón para los in-invitados... – los encargados de adornar el lugar para la fiesta habían permanecido hasta tarde cumpliendo sus tareas, me fui a la cama antes de poder ver culminado su trabajo. Me aproximé a los escalones – ¿Vienes? – la invité, ella asintió con la cabeza, taciturna y dócil, como una bella flor de invierno. Rápidamente, Hanabi ya estaba a mi lado bajando las escaleras y cruzando un extenso pasillo que conducía al salón.

Lo primero que vimos fue a Neji-niisan en medio de aquella estancia, mirando expectante al techo; nosotras alzamos la vista imitándolo, con curiosidad. Por todos lados colgaban rectos y blancos lienzos de dosel, algunos caían con elegancia, otros se enredaban y formaban curvas; pero en general ofrecían un espectáculo realmente hermoso.

Neji reparó en nuestra presencia y se dirigió hacia nosotras. A pesar de lo temprano que era, él ya estaba vestido con un grueso suéter gris de cuello alto y un elegante pantalón oscuro de lana. Afuera seguramente estaba helando y tal vez más tarde nevaría; yo ya estaba acostumbrada a celebrar mi cumpleaños bajo un clima tan frío, pero quizás para algunos invitados sería molesto. Neji llegó a nuestro lado.

-¿Te gusta, Hinata-sama? – los ojos de mi primo me veían fijamente y sonreía con sencillez, sabía que él era el encargado de algunos preparativos para la fiesta y a juzgar por su expresión, estaba ansioso por oír mi opinión.

-Sí, mucho... – di unos cuantos pasos alrededor del salón, todo tenía un aspecto refinado, las mesas eran redondas y revestidas con manteles blancos, todas acomodadas de tal forma que dejaban libre la pista de baile. Mi sonrisa se desvanece.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, a mi me aterra bailar.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, lo sabes... – escuche decir a mi hermana, quien estaba a mis espaldas y había adivinado mis pensamientos – Ya habías practicado con Neji-niisan, ¿cierto? ... -

-Pero... frente a todos... n-no creo poder controlarme... – susurré decaída – Tal vez solo consiga pisar tus pies, en vez del suelo, Neji-nii... –

-No te inquietes por algo así. Pase lo que pase hoy en la noche, lo importante es que te diviertas, después de todo, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños – caminó hacia mí y estiró su mano invitándome al centro de la pista, y yo, después de dudarlo un poco, terminé por aceptar. En instantes nos encontrábamos bailando acompasadamente al son de una suave melodía grabada en nuestras mentes, pero que podíamos escuchar con claridad. Neji, sin soltar mi mano, pasó un brazo encima de mi cabeza incitándome a realizar un giro, yo lo realicé con éxito disfrutando de aquel baile improvisado. Hanabi aplaudió en cuanto nos detuvimos.

-¿Lo ves? Lo haces bien – exclamó con voz neutra dándome ánimos, yo tan solo sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban cálidas, bajé la cabeza con bochorno.

-Eso es p-porque Neji-niisan... – intenté dar el crédito completo a mi primo, después de todo, él era quien bailaba perfectamente. Ambos me observaban y sonreían divertidos, Hanabi intentaba ocultarlo, ya que no deseaba que su temple solido y altivo se viera opacado por una sonrisa. Yo hice lo mismo después de un momento, ellos obviamente se burlaban de mi nula capacidad en el baile, y eso, lejos de molestarme, también me divertía.

Aunque aún había cosas que me preocupaban, decidí disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos familiares. Inesperadamente, el rostro de cierto ojinegro cruzó por mi mente, lentamente deje de sonreír y mi vista se perdió en el gracioso baile que esta vez realizaban mi primo y mi hermana.

Me había marchado sin decirle ni una palabra a Sasuke-kun, ¿estaría él enfadado o feliz?

Conociéndolo, seguramente estaría buscando la manera de encontrarme. Apreté los labios con fuerza, en verdad me sentía mal por haberlo dejado de lado, pero confío que una vez explicadas las razones, Sasuke-kun me comprenderá... aunque, también existe la posibilidad de que él este aliviado de que anulé nuestro contrato.

Suspiré débilmente, comienzo a sentir aquella incertidumbre de antaño, cuando de niña debía enfrentarme a algo que me aterraba. Ahora era lo mismo… esa opresión en el pecho, no la había sentido desde la muerte de mamá.

Me percato que frente a mí, Neji-niisan y Hanabi me observan preocupados, ya habían parado de bailar y creo haber escuchado que me llamaron, pero resulté tan absorta en mis ajetreados pensamientos que no logré enterarme.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, esa expresión en tu rostro... – la voz de Hanabi parecía hastiada, se cruzó de brazos y me miró expectante – Desde ayer que llegaste estás así, ¿Qué te pasa? – me sorprendí de lo intuitiva que se había vuelto mi hermanita y en tan poco tiempo! ese detalle le daba un toque tan maduro a su expresión infantil... ya casi no había rastro de aquella niña que disfrutaba intimidarme; en los últimos meses había crecido bastante. Creo que estuve en silencio bastante tiempo, porque observé como ella rodaba los ojos irritada, ante esto, me apresuré a contestarle.

-Son los nervios d-de... ya saben... soy algo torpe con las palabras... y esta noche, habrá muchos invitados... – intenté que mis ojos se mostraran animados, pero creo que no lo logré, ellos seguían con la vista puesta en mi, muy serios.

-Así que, ¿Sasuke-san no vendrá? – me preguntó el joven de la derecha, de modo que mi primo también se había percatado de que algo andaba mal. O tal vez yo no era muy buena ocultando mis sentimientos como creí. Esbocé una sonrisa con desgano.

-No – contesté cabizbaja, eso resumía todo, Neji-niisan ahora sabía que estaba por enfrentar a mi padre.

-Entonces, yo estaré allí cuando se lo digas a Hiashi-sama – alcé la vista contrariada; quise agregar algo, rehusarme, pero en realidad, me sentí totalmente aliviada al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. Las lágrimas se agazaparon a mis ojos, creo que estoy sobreactuando demasiado...

-¿Qué está sucediendo?! – Hanabi alzó la voz, demandante y con un dejo de preocupación. Ella por supuesto ignoraba lo del arreglo matrimonial que padre tenía preparado para mí, y claro, no teníamos pensado decírselo, solo conseguiríamos asustarla – Neji-nii me contó que tenias novio ¿es cierto? –

-¿Qué...? – respondí al instante, giré mecánicamente el rostro, mi primo se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello. Él me dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

-Lo lamento Hinata-sama... tu hermana insistió mucho... – parecía avergonzado – No fue mi intención ser indiscreto... –

-Escuché algunos rumores – se apresuró a contestar la pequeña Hyuuga.

-¿Qué más sa-sabes? – inquirí con un hilo de voz, Hanabi arqueó las cejas.

-¿Acaso hay más? –

-Hanabi-san, ya te dije todo lo que querías saber, por favor, no hostigues más a tu hermana... – una mirada furtiva de Neji me comprobó que el secreto de la boda forzada seguía oculto. Suspiré con alivio.

-Ustedes esconden algo... – declaró ella con suspicacia, yo sonreí nerviosa y mi primo rodó los ojos. Claro que había muchas cosas ocultas, y no solo Hanabi las ignoraba, sino Neji-nii y padre. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al pensar en el chantaje. Sasuke-kun actuando, como mi novio falso delante de mi primo y mis amigos. Y estos últimos, cuando se enterasen de la verdad... el solo pensarlo me hacia ruborizar.

-Por favor Hanabi-san, ¿Qué podríamos estar ocultando? – expresó el joven a su lado con hastío, luego agregó: - Hinata-sama, recuerda que tienes que comprar un vestido para ésta noche... – dijo Neji-niisan cambiando de tema – Quedamos en ir temprano hoy... –

-¡Es verdad, lo olvidé p-por completo! – afortunadamente no me había quedado dormida. Suspiré aliviada.

-¡Entonces vámonos! – mi primo y Hanabi se alejaron, yo caminé detrás de ellos; me reprendí por enésima vez el haber olvidado empacar el vestido que Sasuke-kun había escogido para mí en aquella ocasión.

¿Qué estará haciendo él en estos momentos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con renuencia, entregué al taxista los últimos centavos que resonaban en mi bolsillo, vi como el carro se alejó dejando atrás una nube de polvo la cual aspiré con desagrado. El viento helado y las nubes grises que perfilaban el cielo claramente no auguraban nada bueno. Enfundado en un montón de abrigos, apreté sobre mi cuello la bufanda que comenzaba a deslizarse por mi hombro. Demonios, moría de frío.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que vas a desmayarte _Teme_... – observé a mi rubio amigo, él tan solo traía puesta una ligera chaqueta y una gorra de lana con estampados navideños, la cual me pertenecía, pero jamás la había utilizado porque odio tener cosas sobre mi cabeza. No me molesté en responderle, Naruto sabía de antemano que el invierno causaba estragos en mí, y aun así osaba burlarse. Calmé mi ira pensando que ya me las pagaría después. Emprendí el camino hacia la enorme reja que custodiaba la residencia. Moví la cabeza negativamente, aun no entiendo porque estoy haciendo esto, es decir, ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? Tan solo es una chica desaliñada y demasiado torpe que me obligó a fingir un noviazgo, utilizando el método más ruin y deshonesto que existe: el chantaje. Sin mencionar la creencia, mal infundada, de que mis preferencias sexuales se inclinaban hacia otro lado. La parte buena de eso último era que había conseguido convencerla de que Naruto y yo no somos pareja.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación, las chicas sí que son una molestia. Una maldición. Si hace unas semanas me hubiesen dicho que por una mujer estaba dispuesto a regresar a la casa de mi padre, a pedir su ayuda, habría pensado que esa persona tenía serios problemas mentales. Yo, que odio inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos y problemáticos, estoy por interferir en la vida de una chica; y aun cuando nada me ata a ella estoy haciendo todo lo contrario a mis principios. Quiero convencerme que es el fuerte sentido de responsabilidad tan arraigado a la sangre Uchiha, el cual no me permite dejar las cosas como están, porque en algún lugar, una joven será obligada a casarse y jamás me perdonaré si no la ayudo a salir de esa situación... de ninguna manera Hinata se ha vuelto importante para mí, obvio no, tampoco es como si la vida sin ella a mi lado sea inimaginable, de ningún modo su torpeza y candidez han conmovido mi corazón...

¡Argg! Ya estoy teniendo de nuevo estos pensamientos tan cursis...

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿vas a hacerlo o no? – me recalcó el Uzumaki a mi lado, seguramente hizo ésta observación porque yo estoy aquí de pie sin hacer nada más que mantener mi mano derecha, cubierta por un guante de lana, paralizada en el aire apuntando con un dedo el timbre de la casa.

-Ca-cállate... – respondí de mala gana, ¿Qué no entendía que para mi hacer esto era realmente difícil? Regresar al lugar en donde esta mi padre, el hombre que años atrás me había dejado muy en claro su renuencia a compartir el mismo techo que yo; hacía que mi cuerpo se agitara y mis manos sudaran. Naruto se adelantó a mí y presionó el botón, me aterroricé por lo que acababa de hacer, lo lancé con fuerza a un lado y cayó de bruces al suelo - ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?! – espeté con ira.

-¡Solo quise da-darte un empujón, no tenias que reaccionar así, _baka..._! – se puso de pie con dificultad mientras frotaba su lastimado trasero.

-¡Idiota, aún no estaba preparado...! – apreté los puños, Naruto apretó la mandíbula. Nuestra batalla silenciosa de miradas se vio interrumpida por la voz que salía del intercomunicador.

-_Buenos días, ¿Qué desea? – _sentí los labios inesperadamente secos, siempre había aborrecido hablar a través de aquel aparato, pero en esta ocasión tendría que lidiar con eso.

-Quiero ver a m-mi padre, soy Sasuke Uchiha... – hubo un momento de silencio, la cámara de vigilancia que estaba instalada hizo un ruido extraño, seguramente habían activado el _zoom_.

-Genial, actuando así... tan arrogante... ¡harás que nos corran...! – el Uzumaki me dio un codazo, yo le lancé una gélida mirada.

-_¡¿Sasuke-san?! _– tanto Naruto como yo arqueamos las cejas sorprendidos, ¡me reconocieron! Después de todo este tiempo. Suspiré aliviado, por un momento temí que en los últimos años mi rostro hubiese cambiado demasiado como para que ellos me negasen la entrada – ¡_Entre por favor! – _las puertas de metal crujieron al abrirse de par en par, el camino de asfalto estuvo totalmente libre para mí. Por un momento no supe que hacer, me quedé inmóvil.

-Deja de actuar como el _Teme_ que eres y entra ya... – me apuró Naruto en voz baja, reaccioné por fin y mordí mi labio inferior intentando calmar mi nerviosismo. Ingresé con lentitud; el camino estaba libre de nieve, pero los jardines, en otras temporadas verdes y relucientes, estaban en ese momento cubiertos por una extensa capa de algodón blanco, aunque no por ello era menos hermoso – Vaya, es más grande de lo que recuerdo... – escuché decir al Uzumaki, los dos seguimos avanzando lentamente. Un viento helado surgió de la nada y levantó algunas hojas, mi cuerpo se estremeció y no solo por el clima, sino por lo que me esperaba ahí dentro. Por instinto, giré el rostro al viejo roble que mi madre solía adorar, allí estaba, pero debido al invierno se encontraba triste y sin follaje. Aún así conseguí relajarme un poco. Al final del camino podía verse la imponente vivienda, la cual se hacía cada vez más y más grande conforme avanzábamos.

-De algún modo... luce atemorizante... – de nuevo me sentí un poco cohibido, había perdido la costumbre a ese lugar.

-¡Pues estar aquí en verdad me trae muchos recuerdos! – por alguna extraña razón, el idiota de mi amigo lucía emocionado. Había sido un error traerlo conmigo, pero tontamente creí que sería un buen apoyo en esta decisión tan difícil que estaba por tomar. Estaba claro que me equivoque - ¿Recuerdas que pasábamos las tardes encerrados en tu habitación? – me preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos y esbozó un ladina sonrisa - ¡Siempre estábamos uno encima del otro! Jajajaja! -

-No permitas que nadie te escuche decir eso... podría caer en malentendido, como tantos otros de tus estúpidos comentarios – contesté con nauseas, él frunció el ceño.

-¡Idiota, hablo de que siempre estábamos practicando movimientos de pelea...! –

-Si, como sea... – rodé los ojos hastiado, el rubio tan solo me miró agriamente. Llegamos al pórtico, y cuando terminamos de subir la escalinata, la pesada puerta de madera ya estaba abierta. Titubeé un poco antes de entrar, al hacerlo, fui recibido por una muchedumbre de sirvientes y demás empleados que yacían perfectamente formados en hilera, eso me sorprendió bastante, en verdad no me esperaba eso. Y yo que quería pasar desapercibido en aquella casa. El ama de llaves salió en mi búsqueda.

-¡Joven amo! – me abrazó efusivamente, todos alrededor aplaudieron y exclamaron vítores, se abalanzaron hacia mí, ninguno se quedó con las ganas de saludarme y brindarme una que otra palabra de felicidad. Yo intentaba corresponder a cada muestra de afecto, pero no era muy bueno en eso y todo lo hacía con torpeza; me percaté que a Naruto también lo saludaban. Los menudos brazos de la que fue por muchos años mi nana, me sostenían con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Realmente se sentía abochornado. Quería huir de allí cuanto antes, pero no podía simplemente apartarla con la frialdad que me había caracterizado en el pasado, además, en el fondo, también me alegraba de verla.

-Sachiko-san... mi padre... necesito hablar con él – aquella mujer entrada en años era más baja que yo, por eso alzó la vista para mirarme incrédula; sin embargo, después de recuperarse de la primera impresión, asintió comprensivamente. Se apartó de mí e hizo una profunda reverencia, todos los presentes la imitaron y yo tan solo tuve que aguantarme las ganas de pedirles que se detuvieran.

-Bienvenido, joven amo Sasuke-sama – exclamaron todos al unísono, escuché reír a Naruto con burla, comencé a desesperarme - Por favor, acompáñenme – la anciana dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, nosotros la seguimos a través de varios pasillos. Con cada paso que daba mi nerviosismo aumentaba.

-Sabes, si quieres, aún podemos salir de aquí... – me dijo Naruto al oído, yo no respondí, a estas alturas, aunque quisiera, ya no podía retractarme. El rostro de Hinata apareció fugaz en mi mente, quería verla... es por eso que estaba aquí.

-Tal vez deberías esperar afuera – le sugerí con seriedad, estábamos a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta que nos conduciría con padre; él se mostró reacio a abandonarme.

-Olvídalo, Sasuke, no te dejaré solo – fruncí el seño al escuchar esas palabras. Miré de soslayo a Naruto; por muy idiota, molesto y poco prudente que fuese, bueno, su presencia lograba tranquilizarme un poco. Claro que no era necesario expresárselo en palabras, él lo sabía... o eso quiero creer.

La puerta de madera se abrió, ambos vacilamos al entrar. Era el estudio de papá. Todo ahí dentro era justo como lo recordaba, aunque había algunos cambios, los mismos muebles, el mismo escritorio y el librero con cientos de libros seguían allí.

Pero no había rastro de Fugaku Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun… Estás aquí – escuchamos una voz femenina detrás de nosotros, nos giramos instantáneamente y descubrimos que, en efecto, se trataba de una mujer. Me miraba incrédula – ¡En verdad eres tú! – se acercó, posó una mano en el hombro de Naruto y la otra sobre mi cabeza, sonrió con emoción – ¡Vaya, como han crecido! –

-Mamá de Sakura-chan... – los ojos Naruto se volvieron acuosos, pude ver que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no estallar en lágrimas.

-Mebuki-san – hice un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, ella sonrió e inesperadamente me abrazó. Genial, más abrazos. La sangre se me abalanzó al rostro, creo que me sonroje o algo así. Mi madrasta se apartó e hizo lo mismo con Naruto, pero él si tuvo la decencia de corresponderle.

-Que emoción, Sasuke-kun, has vuelto, esto en verdad pondrá feliz a tu padre... –

-No yo no... – me apresuré a sacarla del error que mi visita había creado - Estoy aquí porque necesito la ayuda de padre – creo que mi voz sonó algo desesperada, porque Mebuki-san arqueó las cejas con sorpresa - ¿Dónde está él? Necesito verlo, es urgente! – me pasé la mano atreves de cabello; estaba húmedo y frío, al igual que mis manos, mis orejas y mi nariz. Una ventana estaba abierta, era por eso que la habitación estaba tan gélida.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué sucede? – se acercó a mi muy preocupada, podía verlo en sus ojos; vi como Naruto cerraba la ventana, se aproximó también a mí – Estas pálido y decaído... ¿Acaso... hiciste algo...? ¿Estás en problemas de nuevo? – sentí sus dedos aprisionar mis hombros, me sacudió levemente, yo estaba demasiado turbado como para contestar.

-No nada de eso, Mebuki-san! – intervino Naruto – Se trata de una chica! Hyuuga Hinata...– fruncí el ceño ante las palabras de ese tonto – Sasuke necesita que...! –

-Oh, Dios! ¿Hyuuga? – ella en verdad lucía demasiado asustada – ¿Has dicho Hyuuga? Por favor dime que no embarazaste a ninguna chica Hyuuga... – la rubia mujer tomó asiento en un sillón cercano a ella, se llevó una mano al corazón.

-¡Claro que no! – me apresuré, de nuevo, a sacarla de su error. Otra vez me sonrojé, pero ahora hasta las orejas sentía arder – No sé por qué llegaste a esa conclusión, Mebuki-san, pero lo que tengo que decir no... no va por ese camino... – ella me miró dubitativa…

-El _Teme_ tan solo quiere saber la dirección de la familia Hyuuga... – dijo Naruto con un ligero titubeo.

-Y si es posible, un auto, veloz, que me pueda llevar ahí antes de las ocho de esta noche... – finalicé con un dejo de impotencia. Estaba haciéndose tarde, Hinata se enfrentaría sola a su padre y tal vez la obligarían a comprometerse con otro joven, un extraño. La sola idea me repugnó – Tengo que protegerla... – susurré eso último, mirando al piso.

-Comprendo... – alcé la vista, ella... ¿comprendía? Comprendía qué? – Estas enamorado... por fin, el pequeño Sasuke-kun enamorado. Itachi-san y mi hija habían mencionado que tenías novia pero... tienes que perdonarme, pensé que tal vez se trataba de alguna treta tuya – soltó una risilla divertida, yo me sentí un poco apenado y confuso. ¿Treta?

-¿Entonces, me ayudarás a hablarlo con padre...? -

-Tu padre no está en casa, está trabajando... –

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora trabaja los domingos? – inquirí con enojo, hoy no era mi día de suerte...

-Surgió algo, en la oficina. Pero no te preocupes, hablaré con él por teléfono... – una sensación de alegría y gratitud invadió mi pecho, giré el rostro hacia Naruto y por su expresión, deduje que él se sentía igual. La vi tomar el teléfono de una mesita – Por favor, siéntense chicos – exclamó ella, le obedecimos y cada quien tomó asiento en un mullido sofá; Naruto y yo quedamos uno frente al otro, en medio había una mesita de madera y una joven sirvienta entró y colocó una bandeja de galletas frente a nosotros, sirvió las tazas con humeante té y después de sonreírnos se fue. Los ojos de ese tonto brillaron al ver la comida.

Yo, en cambio, no aparté la mirada de mi madrastra, ella marcó algunos botones en el teléfono inalámbrico y esperó. En seguida le contestaron.

Tragué saliva.

-Fugaku, querido... – saludó con voz apacible, del otro lado de la línea seguramente le respondieron con el mismo entusiasmo, porque ella soltó una risilla divertida – No te imaginas quien ha venido a casa... – enlacé mis dedos y los lleve a la altura de mi rostro, me di cuenta de que transpiraba mucho, las gotas de sudor se apelmazaban en mi frente – Es Sasuke-kun... ésta aquí! – dijo ella emocionada, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, agitó unas cuantas veces la cabeza y me miró de soslayo – Lo pondré al teléfono si no me crees... – la rubia mujer se acercó a mí, yo palidecí, en instantes el auricular estaba en mi oído e intente emitir algo, una palabra; dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-SasukeUchihatengoveinteañosymegustaelarrozfrito – esperé respuesta, pero no me contestó, ella rió, apartó el teléfono de mí y de nuevo ya estaba hablando con padre. Cuando se alejó hacia la ventana, yo pude relajarme un poco, me percaté que tenía los hombros tensos y me sentía nervioso y algo enfermo, ¡pero es que la presión era insoportable! Mebuki-san estaba negociando con padre; algunas veces sonreía y otras fruncía el ceño. ¡¿Qué significaba todo eso? A mi lado, Naruto comía alegremente los bocadillos de nuez y pasas, dio un sorbo a su té y continuó, yo entrecerré los ojos, se supone que en una situación como ésta debería apoyarme y sufrir al igual que yo; sentí desprecio y rencor por él. Sin duda notó el aura demoniaca que emanaba de mi cuerpo y giró el rostro para verme, dejó caer una galleta y su expresión cambió, estaba aterrado.

-Oi... Sasuke... no me veas así... – yo me mantuve estático en mi lugar, con lo codos en mis rodillas y los dedos de mis manos entrelazados, cubriendo mi boca, pero mi mirada puesta en él – No hemos comido nada desde esta mañana, tengo hambre! –

-¡Ya está! – anunció Mebuki-san con júbilo, desvié la mirada del idiota y la fije en ella. No estaba seguro si tendría buenas o malas noticias.

-¿Q-Qué ha dicho...? – me puse de pie, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Te ayudará – lentamente, esbocé una sonrisa, y mi madrasta me miraba completamente asombrada – Claro, hay algunas condiciones que tu padre quiere que cumplas... –

-No importa, haré cualquier cosa... – exclamé al instante, ella lucía sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¿Cualquier cosa? – tal vez pensaba que estaba actuando muy raro.

-¡Así es! Pero ahora necesito la dirección y un auto para llegar... –

-Me temo, Sasuke-kun, que incluso usando el _Ferrari_, no llegarías a tiempo. La mansión principal Hyuuga está a kilómetros de aquí... calculo que llegarías allí hasta mañana... – escuchar eso fue como recibir un balde de agua fría, caí en el sillón más próximo completamente derrotado.

-¡Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer! – exclamó Naruto exasperado, yo quise decirle que se detuviera, ya no tenía caso, pero Mebuki-san habló primero.

-Claro que hay otro medio de transporte con el que puedes llegar esta misma noche – la observé con atención, ella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con complicidad – Tu padre ha autorizado que lo uses... –

Parpadeé repetidas veces, demonios, y yo que tenia pavor a las alturas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fijé la vista en el espejo; mi cabello, que hace apenas unas horas estaba lacio y sin vida, ahora tiene una elaborada forma que se concentraba en un solo moño alto, muy bien sujeto, y con algunos accesorios brillantes que sobresalían de todas partes; en verdad estoy asombrada, el peinado me hacia lucir bastante elegante... pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme algo incomoda, sobre todo porque mi cuello está completamente al descubierto siendo que yo estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo siempre escondido entre mi mata de cabello, bufandas y chaquetas.

Suspiré resignada a mi suerte, intento creer que me veo linda con aquella capa de tenue maquillaje en mi rostro. Sonreí apenada, miré a todos lados en busca de alguien que se hallara presente, pero ya habían salido de mi habitación, entonces me puse de pie y me aleje un poco para ver mi figura completa reflejada en el espejo del tocador; giré varias veces como si estuviera bailando, me detuve súbitamente al ver una figura reflejada detrás de mí.

-Ne-Neji-niisan...! – exclamé abochornada.

-Lo lamento... no era mi i-intención... – él se rascó la nuca, bajó la vista con recato – Hanabi-san me dijo que ya estabas lista y... vine a ver el resultado...– se acercó lentamente, el elegante atuendo que habíamos comprado yacía sobre mi cama, aún no me apetecía vestirme con él; en cambio, seguía con la larga falda de lana puesta y una sencilla blusa roja de manga larga.

-Aún falta ponerme el vestido... – mi primo asintió y fijó su vista en mí. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, yo me sentía cohibida.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que necesitas para lucir más bella aún, además del vestido? – yo parpadeé confundida, me sonrojé. No sabía la respuesta, aunque también podría no existir – Una sonrisa... – sentenció él muy serio, entonces deduje que mi estado de ánimo todavía no mejoraba.

-Lo lamento... hoy es mi cumpleaños y yo... es difícil para mi... –

-¿Tanto le quieres? – me dijo con extrañeza – Porque estas así por Sasuke-san... ¿cierto? – le oí suspirar, quizás mi expresión se lo confirmó, después todo, yo no soy buena ocultando cosas – ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Ustedes; él parecía tan... enamorado de ti. Supongo que pelearon... – parpadeé confundida ¡enamorado dice!

-Nada de eso... – "_me cansé de chantajearlo, porque esa es la verdad, Neji-nii, él solo estaba conmigo por obligación, o más bien, extorción". _No pude decírselo, estaba tan avergonzada, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Neji-niisan? Todos en la familia Hyuuga me consideraban una chica tímida y carente de iniciativa, si llegasen a enterarse de mi comportamiento tan deplorable... bueno, no quería ni imaginarlo. Al ver mi semblante indeciso, mi primo tomó la palabra de nuevo.

-Tu padre está dispuesto a prometerte en matrimonio con alguien que él ya ha elegido. He hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcancé por evitarlo, pero no cambia de opinión; incluso intenté por todos los medios buscar a ese posible "candidato", pero... pero nada... Hiashi-sama se lo ha guardado bien –

-Padre... ha e-elegido al más conveniente... para los intereses de la fa-familia... – susurré con desgano, él frunció el ceño.

-De modo que sabes de quién se trata; Hinata-sama, dímelo – demandó con enojo, yo conocía esa mirada, gélida y tétrica... solo la usaba en asuntos relacionados con la empresa, con negocios. Pero no podía decírselo, sería una impresión muy fuerte para él.

-Todo eso ya no im-importa, Neji-nii, voy a declinar la oferta de matrimonio, y... no estoy segura como re-reaccionará padre pero, estoy preparada para cu-cualquier cosa... –

-No dejaré que te haga daño – sentí el suave toque de su mano en mi mejilla, esbozó una sonrisa y agregó: - Te protegeré, de él, confía en mí – me dejo sin palabras, se apartó y caminó hacia el tocador, encima de éste había un par de zapatillas nuevas, de hecho, tenían un tacón tan alto que temí no poder caminar con ellos puestos. Neji-niisan los tomó y los examinó con interés, luego me miró dubitativo, al parecer, estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Veamos cómo te quedan... – de nuevo se aproximó a mí, yo me senté al borde de la cama y él insistió en calzarme las zapatillas; abochornada, accedí. Ya puestas, me puse de pie, di unos cuantos pasos, mis tobillos temblaban.

-Solo espero no caer fr-frente a todos, ba-bajando los escalones... y sobre todo... en la pista de baile... – dije aterrada, escuche que mi primo reía y yo tan solo seguí sufriendo en silencio. Mi hermana apareció de pronto, me giré para verla y la respiración se me cortó, Hanabi estaba hermosa. Su cabello largo y castaño, normalmente lacio, lucia ahora bonitas y variadas ondulaciones, estos lindos mechones bailaban al compás de sus movimientos; el atuendo que traía puesto era bastante sofisticado y le conferían un aire de madurez.

-Hermana, ¿sigues con esas ropas?... – me lo dijo a modo de reproche, apenada, no supe que decir, ella parecía más inmiscuida en la fiesta que yo – Se está haciendo tarde, venga, te ayudo – cogió el vestido .

-¿Ya lle-llegaron los i-invitados? – exclamé asustada, pero ella negó con la cabeza, lo cual me tranquilizó.

-Papá es el que ya está aquí... – sentí la sangre bajar hasta mis tobillos, múltiples manchas oscuras nublaron mi vista y me tambaleé un poco, pero rápidamente me sostuve del respaldo de una silla. Mi primo se acercó a mi preocupado.

-Entonces... ha llegado la hora – susurré sin poder creerlo; todo lo demás, el baile, la cena, Sasuke-kun, mi vestido... todo eso quedó en segundo plano y ya ningún otro pensamiento ocupaba mi mente que el de ir con mi padre y contarle de una vez por todas la verdad. Lo del falso novio... y sobre todo, mi renuencia a contraer matrimonio con aquel joven (des)conocido. Esta sería la primera vez que iría en contra de su voluntad.

-Hinata... ¿A dónde vas? Tu vestido... – escuche decir a Hanabi, hice caso omiso, crucé el marco de la puerta y me dirigí hacia la habitación de padre. Aceleré el paso, pude escuchar algunos pasos detrás de mí e imagine que se trataba de Neji-niisan. Llegué y no llamé a la puerta, entré de improvisto y ahí estaba él: Hyuuga Hiashi.

-Hija... – le escuché decir con algo de sorpresa, él estaba en medio de la habitación anudando su corbata, lo rodeaban un sequito de sirvientes y de alguna manera, todos notaron el ambiente que había traído conmigo, porque en instantes, la habitación se vio desocupada. Solo estábamos él y yo.

Sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro... mi primo.

-Necesito hablar contigo... – como la alcoba estaba en silencio, mi voz sonó demasiado fuerte y desesperada. Al instante baje la cabeza abochornada, el hombre frente a mi frunció el seño – Es algo importante... – dije después con más recato.

-Está bien, dime – era obvio que lo había preocupado, se acercó a mí y miró furtivamente a mi primo – Neji también está aquí... bueno, ¿de qué se trata? – exclamó impaciente.

-Yo... te mentí... – comencé dubitativamente, él arqueó las cejas. Tenerlo frente a mi hacia mis rodillas temblar, y su expresión me ponía aún más nerviosa – Te mentí... cuando te di-dije que... que yo... tenía pareja... – esperé su reacción a esto, pero no pasó nada, solo se quedó allí de pie con los brazos cruzados. Mi primo era el que estaba aturdido.

-Ya lo sabía – dijo mi padre calmadamente. Yo me quedé sin habla por unos instantes, giré el rostro hacia Neji-niisan y él estaba igual que yo, anonado. Abrí la boca para preguntarle desde cuando estaba enterado, pero se adelantó – Lo sé desde el principio, cuando me dijiste que no podías casarte con la persona que yo te elegí porque amabas a otro. No eres buena mintiendo, hija –

-¿Y entonces por qué torturó a Hinata-sama de esta manera? – intervino el joven a mi lado – Ella en realidad estaba sufriendo mucho, no sabe cuanto... asustada de pensar que Hiashi-sama quería obligarla a comprometerse... – yo lo interrumpí.

-Ahora que ya lo sabes, padre... que no hay tal no-novio... que lo inventé todo... –

-Pero ¿qué hay de este chico? – preguntó él calmadamente, yo palidecí – Neji me habló de un joven que... supuestamente es tu novio, ¿o se trata de otra plan entre ustedes dos para engañarme? –

-No. Sasuke-san SÍ existe... – exclamó Neji-niisan con convicción – Yo lo vi, estuve con él... es por eso que no comprendo... por qué Hinata-sama dice que es una mentira... – me veía interrogante. A estas alturas, mi corazón latía sin control, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselos.

-Porque eso es, una horrorosa mentira. ¡Lo obligue! A Sasuke-san... lo obligué a... a... – apreté los puños con fuerza, las miradas de aquellos dos hombres estaban fijas en mi. Quería salir huyendo pero en cambio, seguí hablando – Yo l-l-lo chantajeé... – nadie dijo nada por un largo instante.

-¿Lo chantajeaste? – preguntó.

-Si... – respondí al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo... – papá se llevó una mano a la sien, cerró los ojos agobiado. Mi primo lucía estupefacto – Hinata hija... te atreviste a tanto... -

-Lo hice po-porque estaba demasiado asu-asustada – las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas, mis hombros se sacudían sin parar – Lo lamento... lo siento tanto... – me cubrí el rostro con las manos – Ahora, sé que me obligarás a casar, pe-pero no lo haré... – fije la vista en mi padre – No puedo... no quiero... y s-si eso me cuesta tu repudio... entonces... que así sea. Porque n-o hay nada que puedas hacer p-para obligarme... – hubo un silencio sepulcral después de eso, solo se escuchaban mis sollozos, que arruinaban mi maquillaje. ¿Cuánto me iba a costar desafiar a mi padre? Sea lo que sucediera después, no podía ser peor que esto, así que intenté tranquilizarme.

-Hinata... nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir de este modo, tan solo quería... puede que esto suene drástico pero, quería hacer de ti una chica fuerte – papá se acercó a mí y me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos, él era más alto que yo así que quedé acunada en su regazo, escuchado el acompasado latir de su corazón – Me preguntaba como reaccionarías a una situación así, nunca creí que fueras tan lejos como para... chantajear a alguien... de cualquier modo, olvídalo, olvídalo todo, por favor estoy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado. No lo dudes nunca, por favor –

-Pero entonces... lo de la boda... – exclamé azorada, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Eso fue algo que inventé para presionarte. La verdad, esperaba que te dieras cuenta de que se trataba de una mentira... es impensable que alguien fuese capaz de hacerle a su hija algo así... –

-Hiashi-sama, se da cuenta de todo lo que ha logrado con esta... actitud tan... irresponsable... – le reprochó mi primo, quién se masajeaba la sien con fastidio – Y no solo logró engañar a Hinata-sama, sino que yo también caí redondo... –

-Perdónenme, comprenderé si esto cambia la concepción que tienen de mi, muchachos – padre suspiró, yo limpié lentamente mis lágrimas – Hinata, te has pasado la vida intentando complacerme en todo, buscando mi aprobación aún sin importar lo que tu deseabas. Yo quiero terminar con eso, mi objetivo era ese... que te enfrentaras a mi... que lucharas y pelearas por tus ideales. Lo conseguiste hija – alzó el brazo y acarició mi mejilla – Eres tan parecida a tu madre, no solo en el exterior... sino también en ese carisma único y valiente... – yo guardé silencio, sentía un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar. Baje la mirada y sonreí débilmente.

-Entonces tampoco hay ningún candidato al cual debamos temer... –

-¿De qué hablas, Neji? – preguntó mi padre con extrañeza.

-Me refiero al supuesto prometido de Hinata-sama, con el que iba a casarla... –

-Ah! Eso... – se aclaró la garganta – Neji, te debo una disculpa por eso también. Verás, cuando le comuniqué a mi hija que debía casarse con... con quién yo había elegido para ella, pues, nombré a la primera persona que se me vino a la mente... – papá se cruzó de brazos – Te nombré a ti... –

-¿A mí? – mi primo se ruborizo un poco y perdió esa compostura serena que tanto le caracterizaba y reclamó: – Hiashi-sama... ¿cómo fue capaz de...? –

-¿Qué? No es nada raro que en nuestra familia haya matrimonios entre primos... – se defendió él.

-Es verdad, el mes pasado... el primo Hiroto-san y la prima Hinako-san contrajeron matrimonio... – intervine con un buen ejemplo de lo que era preservar el apellido Hyuuga entre nuestra familia, Neji-nii me observó con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado.

-Hinata, por dios, ¿de qué lado estás? – me ruboricé, era cierto, debía estar enojada – Además, sus lazos consanguíneos son... son muy lejanos, ni siquiera estoy seguro que fuesen primos, aunque ambos comparten el mismo apellido... – repentinamente cambió de tema – ¡Esa no es la cuestión! Hinata-sama, tú lo sabías, y no me dijiste nada... –

-No quería preocuparte más, niisan… además... decirte que estábamos comprometidos... era un tanto vergonzoso para mí... – me di cuenta de que restregaba los dedos nerviosa – Imaginé que sería lo mismo para ti... –

-En efecto... – suspiró desganado, evitó mirarnos y se cruzó de brazos, aún estaba enfadado.

-Y dime hija, ese chico, ¿no hubo consecuencias después de que lo chantajeaste? ¿Debería llamar a mis abogados? – preguntó con cierta preocupación, yo negué con la cabeza. Claro que hubo consecuencias, pero no las que mi padre suponía. Sasuke-kun no está enfadado por extorsionarlo... sino por dejarlo atrás.

-No lo creo... – murmuré tímida – Deshice nuestro co-contrato... o algo así... –

-De cualquier modo, tal vez no se quede de brazos cruzados, Hiashi-sama, él es un Uchiha – al decir aquello, padre abrió mucho los ojos, me miró a mí y después pasó su vista incrédula a Neji-ni – No lo conozco muy bien, pero es de carácter fuerte... –

-Mi hija... chantajeando a un Uchiha – parecía que papá estaba renuente a creérselo. Yo me preocupé, seguro eso era algo grave.

-Si p-pero él no s-se lo tomó tan mal co-como piensas, padre... – intenté calmarlo, asombrada vi como una sonrisa surcaba su rostro - ¿Qué sucede? – quise saberlo, aquello era realmente extraño.

-Vaya, esto es digno de recordar, deberíamos hacer un espacio en los libros de historia... un Uchiha sucumbiendo ante el poder de un Hyuuga – yo arqueé una ceja, papá lucia radiante de orgullo, lo cual era incomprensible para mí.

-Hiashi-sama... por favor... – me pareció ver una vena en la sien de mi primo – No debemos tomarnos esto a la ligera... como dije, Sasuke Uchiha puede ser muy peligroso e impredecible... – yo no estaba de acuerdo en eso que dijo Neji-ni, y justo cuando iba a expresarlo en palabras, un ruido ensordecedor inundó todo el lugar. Se hacía cada vez más fuerte, las ventanas vibraban demasiado que parecía que en cualquier momento estallarían, mi primo y mi padre tuvieron que alzar la voz para escucharse por encima de ese enigmático retumbo. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, un par de hombres altos y fuertes, vestidos de negro entraron a la habitación, los reconocí instantáneamente, se trataba del equipo de seguridad de la familia Hyuuga. Nos ordenaron permanecer juntos y lejos de las ventanas, yo me sostuve del brazo de niisan, estaba aterrada.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó papá al agente, éste dio algunas órdenes a través del radio intercomunicador que traía y después habló en voz alta para que todos lo escucháramos.

-¡Un helicóptero! ¡Es un helicóptero, se ha estacionado en el jardín trasero, aun cuando se lo negamos rotundamente, señor! ¡Ahora mismo lo estamos rodeando! – yo estaba perpleja, me armé de valor y me acerqué a una ventana, en seguida escuché gritos que me lo prohibían, pero no hice caso. Estábamos en el cuarto piso de la mansión, la ventana daba vista exactamente al jardín y en efecto, allí había un enorme helicóptero estacionado en medio de la nieve, con las astas girando frenéticamente provocando una nube de niebla blanca levantarse y cubriéndolo por completo, docenas de hombres apuntaban con sus armas hacia un objetivo que comenzaba a descender del aparato.

Pude ver que eran dos personas, tenían los brazos en alto, uno de ellos sostenía una bolsa de compras en la mano y algo que me llamó la atención fue su rubio y enmarañado pelo agitarse por el viento. El corazón me dio un vuelco, yo lo conocía. Y a la otra persona, a ese pelinegro, también; más que a nadie.

Me di la vuelta, choqué con el duro torso de un agente, me tomó del brazo alejándome de la zona de peligro, seguía dando órdenes por aquel intercomunicador. Me mordí el labio inferior, estiré el brazo hacía arriba y le arrebate de las manos el artefacto.

-¡Escúchenme, bajen sus armas! ¡YO LOS CONOZCO, LOS CONOZCO! – grité alterada, el agente me arrebató el aparato y me miró sin entender – Papá, díselo, por favor, son mis amigos – debieron ver mi desesperación que en seguida comunicaron nuevas órdenes. Me preguntaron si estaba segura y yo se los afirmé una y otra vez. Salí de la alcoba y corrí tan rápido como pude, mi complicado peinado se balanceaba de un lado a otro, sentía la cabeza retumbar y algunos mechones de cabello descender y cubrir mi rostro. Pero yo seguí avanzando, sin parar, a reunirme con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto vi que bajaban sus armas, ya no nos apuntaban ni nos veían como una amenaza, o al menos eso creí por la forma en que se acercaban a nosotros y nos vociferaban órdenes. Me dirigí hacia la cabina de mando, le dije al piloto que podía irse ahora, entonces él emprendió vuelo causando otra vez aquel molesto alboroto, levantando nieve y viento helado. Naruto y yo fuimos conducidos al interior de la mansión, quedé sorprendido ante lo imponente de la construcción, el lujo y la exquisitez... lo admito, la casa principal Uchiha no se compara con la mansión Hyuuga. Estoy sorprendido que nos dejaran entrar, mi corazón saltó de emoción, tal vez Hinata ya se enteró que estoy aquí y en cualquier momento vendrá a nuestro encuentro.

-Esperen aquí – nos ordenaron con parsimonia, allí dentro estaba realmente cálido y confortable; un sirviente se nos acercó con una bandeja plateada sobre un carrito, había una gran variedad de pastelillos y postres, nos ofrecieron dos humeantes tazas de café la cual no rechacé, mis manos aun estaban congeladas y el liquido caliente reconfortó mi cuerpo.

Entonces vi una figura femenina en la otra habitación, cruzó el vestíbulo hacia la dirección contraria de donde estábamos, fue apenas un vistazo, pero pude reconocerla en seguida. Era ella, Hinata.

-Esto sabe a gloria... _nee, _Sasuke... – escuche murmurar a Naruto, pero yo me alejé de él lentamente, una voz grave me ordenó seguir en mi lugar pero no hice caso. En cuestión de segundos alcancé a la Hyuuga, solo puedo verle la espalda y cómo sus acompasados pasos provocan que su largo cabello ondulado baile graciosamente. Es ella, es Hinata, no cabe duda, su figura me hipnotiza, nunca he estado tan feliz de encontrarme con alguien. La tomé de los hombros pero no la obligué a girarse. Lo que estaba por expresar no podía decírselo cara a cara.

-Antes de que digas algo... escúchame... – tragué un poco de saliva – Te seguí hasta aquí y no sabes lo problemático que fue... –

-Oye... – murmuraron con voz trémula, ella intentó girarse, yo me resistí.

-Espera, estoy en medio de algo... podrías por favor tan solo... – la joven forcejeó conmigo, yo no supe que hacer y la rodeé con mis brazos, pegué su espalda en mi pecho y acerqué mis labios a su oído – Hinata... lo siento... pero no dejaré que enfrentes esto tu sola - la estrujé un poco más hacia mí, su menudo cuerpo se estremece por el contacto – Recuerda, fuiste tú quien pidió mi ayuda ¿y ahora quieres deshacerte de mí? No lo permitiré... –

-¿P-por qué tú...? – cerré los ojos al escuchar que me preguntaba aquello.

-¿No lo adivinas? Yo... yo a ti... – _¡vamos, hazlo, díselo!_

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?! – gritaron mi nombre desde otro lugar, perdí la concentración y aflojé el agarre, la joven aprovechó esto y logró zafarse. Entonces pude ver por vez primera su rostro. Me congelé en el acto.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? – apenas si logré balbucear esas palabras, fijé mi vista incrédula hacia esa chiquilla, se parecía bastante a Hinata.

-¿No crees que yo debería hacer esas pregunta? – respondió de igual manera, infló las mejillas indignada.

-Hanabi... él es... – giré el rostro y vi que la peliazul descendía por las escaleras de prisa, yo no me lo pensé dos veces y salí a su encuentro subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos, nos reunimos a la mitad del camino – Sasuke-kun ella e-es mi hermana... – murmuró tímidamente, yo solo la miré directamente a los ojos.

-Onechan, ¿él es tu novio? - ante estas palabras, Hinata parpadeó contrariada. Yo no le di tiempo de responder, tomé sus manos entre las mías, con delicadeza y encogimiento, aliviado por fin de ver su cara angelical.

-Tonta – le reprendí, ella abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero al final no se atrevió – ¿Creíste que te dejaría hacer esto sola? ¿De verdad? – le di un golpecito en la cabeza, ella se sonrojó.

-¡Te dejé u-una nota, prometí q-que regresaría...! – respondió velozmente, yo suspiré resignado.

-Jamás me conformaría con algo así... es decir, teníamos un trato, no es mi estilo romper promesas... – quería dejar en claro que no estaba para nada contento con lo que había hecho, pero mi voz no sonaba tan molesta como hubiese deseado – Voy a ayudarte con lo de tu padre... –

-Acerca de eso, Sasuke-kun... –

-¡Hinata! – abajo, al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Naruto, nos veía con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzó a ascender hasta nosotros – Que bueno que te encontramos, Sasuke estaba como loco buscándote... – torcí la boca con desagrado, de nuevo, el idiota estaba hablando de más - ... En serio lo asustaste al irte así sin despedirte, Hina –

-Lo la-lamento...! – la peliazul hizo una profunda reverencia, después sonrió levemente – Me alegra volver a verte, Naruto-kun... realmente me s-sorprendieron, nunca imaginé verlos tan pronto... ni que llegaran de esa forma... –

-Fue un préstamo del padre de Sasuke... – intervino Naruto refiriéndose al helicóptero.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó ella asombrada, yo desvié la vista incomodo – Pero pe-pensé que no tenían buena relación... –

-Así es, pero él fue capaz de hacer todo eso por ti, Hinata... – ellos hablaban como si yo no estuviera allí, claro que el viaje en helicóptero no había sido gratis, su padre le había puesto condiciones, condiciones muy altas... pero ahora lo que importaba era que había llegado a tiempo para salvar a Hinata. Ella miró con curiosidad la bolsa que traía cargando el rubio. Éste adivinó sus pensamientos.

-Ah! Sasuke insistió en traerlo... – le mostró su contenido a la chica y yo me guardé las manos en los bolsillos con bochorno, escuché que alguien subía las escaleras, se trataba de la hermana menor de ella.

-Pero si es... mí vestido... – exclamó Hinata abrumada, se trataba del atuendo que compramos en aquella ocasión, azul oscuro con brillos relucientes. Recordé la apariencia de Hinata al traerlo puesto, me estremecí un poco.

-Es muy lindo – agregó la hermana de Hinata a mi lado, yo la miré de soslayo y ella hizo lo mismo. Y era extraño porque hace unos momentos estaba abrazándola y susurrándole tiernas palabras al oído. De alguna forma parecía más madura de lo que se veía. Ella desvió los ojos y yo me sentí aliviado de que lo hiciera. Entonces algo llamó mi atención, alcé la vista y me encontré con un hombre alto y de expresión poco amigable que apareció en la cima de las escaleras, iba acompañado del primo de Hinata y debo decir que el parecido de todos ellos me perturbó. La chica a mi lado parecía estar muy alarmada de verlo. Yo fruncí el ceño dándome una idea de quién se trataba. El viejo le murmuró algo a Neji, algo que no alcancé a escuchar, tan solo vi como el aludido se encogía de hombros confundido.

-Padre... – murmuró mi novia con temor, el ambiente estaba dominado por un silencio estremecedor; apreté la mandíbula y di un paso hacia adelante, o más bien dicho, subí un escalón más, desafiante. El patriarca frunció el seño con desagrado.

-¿Y tú eres...? – preguntó aquel hombre severamente. Crucé miradas con Neji Hyuuga, él me observaba interrogante.

-Hiashi-sama, él es Sasuke Uchiha... – dijo servicialmente, sinceramente me molestó que ese tipo hiciera las presentaciones cuando yo mismo podía hacerlo perfectamente.

-De modo que tú... – echó un vistazo a su hija y después volvió a fijar sus blanquecinos ojos en mí –... eres el "novio" de Hinata – interprete en estas palabras un dejo de sarcasmo

-Así es – era extraño que todos nos encontráramos sobre la lujosa escalera de mármol; escuché a Naruto hacer un comentario de Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Sí que da miedo el viejo... – susurró muy por debajo, Hanabi le dirigió una mirada en extremo censurable.

-Estoy aquí para exigir que Hinata no sea obligada a un matrimonio que no desea... – me detuve en seco al escucharlo reír, y no fui el único extrañado, algunos parpadearon y fruncieron el seño, yo entre estos últimos. Con tranquilidad, bajó hasta en donde yo estaba, ignoré a la aterrada peliazul y al mismo tiempo no me dejé intimidar ante la expresión siniestra del patriarca Hyuuga. Éste se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí. De acuerdo, el tipo podía hacer que me estremeciera un poco, pero jamás retiraría mi palabra.

-¿En serio? – me respondió él sin cambiar un ápice la expresión neutral en su rostro – No veo como puedas evitarlo, sin duda es un matrimonio muy beneficioso para ella, él es un joven de alta alcurnia, de un linaje bastante honorable. Y lo mejor es que no es ningún desconocido para Hinata – al escuchar eso me desubique un poco, volteé a ver a la chica a mi lado, pero ella mantenía la vista en su padre.

-¿De quién se trata? – espeté con enfado, ella agitó los brazos en el aire.

-Padre... detén esto... – suplicó con su trémula voz – Sasuke-kun tan s-solo está aquí por... –

-De cualquier forma, ese matrimonio no se llevará a cabo – volví a sentenciar muy seguro, tomé a la azorada ojiblanca de la cintura, aspiré profundo y solté las palabras que había planeado decir: - Porque ella va a casarse conmigo – no hizo falta alzar la voz, sé que me escucharon claramente.

-¿Qué? – escuché decir a Neji, Hinata estaba perpleja y su padre solo arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-Alguien explíqueme... – la hermana pequeña de Hinata se acercó a nosotros rápidamente - ¿Por qué tan de repente ustedes...? –

-Hanabi-chan n-no es lo que piensas... ¡e-escuchen...! – apreté la mandíbula, ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa tonta de Hinata?, me decidí en hacer mi segundo movimiento antes de que ella acabara arruinándolo todo.

-Hinata va a tener un hijo mío, es por eso que será mi esposa –

Silencio total.

A partir de ese momento, me ganaría la absoluta desconfianza de los Hyuuga. Claro que nunca pensé en las futuras consecuencias. Solo me importaba ella.

-¿Perdón...? – interrogó Neji claramente turbado, lentamente tensó los hombros con furia.

-Sí, de hecho, aquí tengo el registro de nuestro matrimonio – extendí la hoja y la mostré, parecía que no daban crédito a lo que veían. Naruto, que se encontraba a mi lado, lucía totalmente pálido.

-Oye, baka, quiero ver eso – me quitó la hoja de papel de las manos, la expresión en su rostro indicaba a los demás que no era mentira – ¡¿Pero cuándo conseguiste esto?! – me espetó con contrariedad, la turbada peliazul también lo leyó y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de pavor conforme lo hacía.

-Realmente no importa cuando lo tramité; pero como pueden ver, solo hace falta la firma de ella para hacer el documento válido... – no pude terminar de hablar porque un enorme puño se estrelló en mi cara, trastabillé por los escalones hacia abajo, el golpe que se escuchó al estamparme contra el suelo resonó en toda la estancia. Intenté ponerme de pie, pero el dolor en el tobillo me lo impedía, alguien se arrodilló a mi lado, reconocí las suaves caricias en mi rostro. Hinata lucía pálida y totalmente turbada.

-No permitiré que te burles de esta familia, y mucho menos de Hinata-sama – la voz de Neji sonó bastante calmada, lo cual le daba un toque espeluznante a esa enorme figura que lentamente se acercaba a mí. Apreté la mandíbula con enojo, de acuerdo, me había sorprendido con la guarda baja, pero no volvería a suceder. Me abalancé contra él y chocamos con fuerza, caímos al suelo, forcejeamos un poco, yo recibí más golpes, pero Neji también tuvo lo suyo. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos y pasos apresurados, alguien me tomó de los brazos y con fuerza me alejó del Hyuuga, me percaté que se trataba del padre de Hinata.

-¡Detengan esto ahora! – la atronadora voz del patriarca resonó fuerte, me soltó empujándome a un lado, lejos de su sobrino, y sobre todo, lejos de **sus** hijas. Naruto se colocó a mi lado, me costaba trabajo respirar y mantenerme derecho ya que había recibido algunos golpes en las costillas, el imbécil de Neji si que sabia usar sus puños... pero lo que más rabia me daba era ese semblante amenazador, sereno y calculador con el que intentaba intimidarme. Me percaté que un montón de hombres vestidos de negro estaban rodeándome, el cuerpo de seguridad, probablemente – Las cosas se han salido de control, les ordeno a los dos que guarden la compostura... – aun así, tanto Neji como yo nos lanzábamos miradas cargadas de hostilidad, él totalmente erguido y con las manos ocupadas arreglando el moño descompuesto de su cuello; yo, inclinado un poco hacia adelante intentando calmar el dolor de mi costado – Hinata no va a casarse ni contigo, ni con nadie – sentenció Hiashi, me tomó por el brazo y me instó a caminar, yo me rehusé.

-Eso... está por verse... – le sostuve la mirada, el arqueó las cejas completamente asombrado; era claro que no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran así. Me solté de su agarre y fijé mí vista en Hinata, ella estaba lejos de mi siendo retenida por un hombretón con gafas oscuras; el color todavía no regresaba a su rostro, estaba completamente anonadada, seguramente su corazón temblaba tanto como el mío. El guardaespaldas la soltó al escuchar que ella se lo pedía, se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente retirando un azulado mechón que estorbaba. Entonces su mirada cambió.

Para sorpresa de todos, a paso lento, pero decididamente caminó hacia mí.

Y pensar que hace unos días ambos éramos unos completos extraños... y así hubiésemos continuado de no ser por ella, entrando a mi vida a la fuerza, modificando y alterando mi espacio. Hasta ahora me sorprendo de lo poco que me resistí a ella.

Hinata llega a mi lado, esboza una tímida sonrisa y, aunque ella suspira con nerviosismo, me toma de la mano y me mira fijamente.

-Sasuke-kun... t-todo fue mentira... – fruncí el seño sin saber a qué se refería.

-Continuaremos en otro lugar. Ya no tardan en llegar los invitados y no quiero que nos vean aquí – Hiashi nos condujo a un pequeño salón situado al costado del pasillo, entramos lentamente, yo lo hice con un poco de desconfianza, Naruto iba a mi lado, pude notar que estaba dispuesto a defenderme si era necesario. Rodé los ojos enfadado.

-¿De qué sirve que te pongas en guardia ahora? Si cuando era necesario no hiciste nada – le reclamé con voz baja, él parpadeó turbado.

-No me dio tiempo... todo paso tan rápido... – balbuceó y sus ojos azules se posaron en Neji - Además... no me emociona mucho enfrentarme a él... e-es aterrador... –

-_Usuratonkachi..._ – le di un empujón con mi hombro, un rayo de dolor me atravesó completamente... si querer lastimé mi cuerpo. Esto me hizo detestar a Naruto y por consiguiente, lo golpeé en la cabeza con mis nudillos. Él no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse, Hiashi Hyuuga comenzaba a hablar...

-Así que... embarazada... – a mi costado, la chica ojiblanca respingó al escuchar eso.

-¡Padre, fue mi culpa! Yo n-no medí las consecuencias... ja-jamás pensé que... – Hinata volteó a verme – Que las cosas se po-pondrían así... –

-Con o sin su bendición... nos casaremos lo antes posible – alcé la voz, Neji me dirigió una de esas miradas asesinas, lo ignoré por completo.

-Sasuke-kun... no... Por favor... – dijo ella suplicante, Naruto sudaba a chorros.

-¡Solo necesito saber una cosa! ¿Estás o no estás encinta, hija?! – soltó con gran enfado, yo di un paso hacia adelante.

-¡Si! –

-¡NO! – la trémula voz de la peliazul se apresuró a corregirme, ambos intercambiamos miradas, ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Sus hombros temblaban.

-Escucha niño, ya basta de toda esta farsa, Hinata no está comprometida con nadie, nunca lo ha estado, así que el chantaje o mejor dicho, el contrato que tenías con ella, de ustedes, pierde utilidad... –

-¿El chantaje...? – murmuré con un hilo de voz, mis manos comenzaron a sudar. ¿Cómo es que él sabía de...?

-Lo sabemos todo, Sasuke – respondió Neji mirándome de soslayo, recargado en el escritorio y con los brazos cruzados – Hinata-sama nos lo reveló unos momentos antes de que ustedes llegaran... – dirigí mi vista rápidamente a la chica peliazul, estaba ruborizada y con expresión agitada.

-Intenté de-decírtelo... – y al escuchar esto, un aguijón de alarma me dejó estupefacto. A los pocos segundos reaccioné y tragué un poco de saliva, me giré y encontré los intensos ojos de Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Oh vaya, esto se pone cada vez más y más divertido...- había olvidado que la hermana pequeña de Hinata también se encontraba allí, su voz serena y mordaz me irritó.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación... –

-Papá... no sigas... – escuché decir a la peliazul – No debiste padre... Sasuke-kun t-tan solo trataba de a-ayudar... –

-¿Ayudar? ¿Mintiendo de esa forma, gritando por todas partes que embarazó a mi hija?! –

-_Oi, Oi_! Espera un momento Viejo, el primero en mentir fuiste tú ¿cierto? – Naruto salió a la defensiva, Hiashi frunció el seño.

-No discutiré eso con un vándalo... –

-_Ah_?! ¿Van-vándalo? –

-Naruto-kun, di-discúlpalo... él en verdad no piensa eso de ti... –

-Oh, claro que lo pienso -

Sentí las rodillas débiles, tal vez porque la emoción del momento ya había pasado y fue sustituida por el alivio (decepción) que sentí al saber que Hinata estaba a salvo, o mejor dicho, que nunca estuvo en peligro. Suspiré con contrariedad, frente a mí se libraba una conversación sin sentido, con gritos y reclamos. Escuché mi nombre varias veces más, los ignoré a todos y me deje caer en el sofá más cercano...

-Esto es justo por lo que las chicas me molestan tanto... – murmuré con sequedad, cerré los ojos y me masajeé la sien con fastidio – Solo traen problemas... – cuando alcé la vista, pude observar a Hinata de pie intentando amainar la situación, su tenue voz no podía hacerse escuchar entre tanto escándalo. Mantuve la vista en su figura, ahora que lo pienso, fui un estúpido al sugerir aquel embarazo inexistente, con esa cara de inocencia que tiene... es difícil imaginarla... en ese tipo de situación con un chico.

Ella sintió mi mirada y parpadeó azorada, yo torcí la boca, quería que se imaginara lo enfadado que estaba por meterme en esta situación, por irse sin explicación y pensar que yo iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, ella tenía la culpa, oh si, era la responsable de que yo hubiese hecho el ridículo frente a todos.

Sus lánguidos ojos se curvaron, al igual que sus labios. Sonreía, tierna y dulcemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El salón de invitados era enorme, los adornos no hacían más que incrementar la hermosura del lugar, los murmullos de la gente eran animados y los choques entre copas repletas de licor se dejaban escuchar con frecuencia. Naruto yacía de pie al lado de una larga mesa, no se daba abasto con la cantidad de bocadillos que tenia por escoger y felizmente tomaba cantidades generosas sin importarle las miradas asombradas que recibía. Sintió una palmada en el hombro, se giró encontrándose con el animado rostro de Kiba.

-¿Ah, ustedes! – saludó el rubio con la boca repleta de comida, tanto Shino como Kiba estaban elegantemente vestidos – Tanto tiempo... – saludó sonriendo levemente.

-Sí, la verdad, estoy sorprendido de verte aquí... – comentó el Inuzuka siguiendo el ejemplo del chico ojiazul, se llevó a la boca un enorme trozo de carne, después seguiría con el salmón y allá alcanzaba ver pastel de frambuesa... toda la comida lucía demasiado apetecible.

-Hinata, ella me invitó... – mintió el Uzumaki con descaro, dio un largo trago al contenido de su copa.

-Ese sujeto vino contigo – Kiba señaló con la mirada a (un muy popular) Sasuke. Estaba rodeado de gente, en su mayoría chicas, algunos otros lo habían reconocido como uno de los famosos hijos de Fugaku Uchiha; era la celebridad de esa noche, no cabía duda.

-Está aquí por Hinata, parece que no puede vivir sin ella... – sonrió con sorna, el chico a su lado arqueó una ceja.

-¿Entonces es cierto que van a casarse? – inquirió el castaño escéptico, al escuchar aquello, Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No lo creo! Después de lo que hizo – se aflojó un poco el moño alrededor de su cuello, no lo soportaba. El esmoquin que vestía había sido cortesía de Neji Hyuuga, aunque la verdad, le había aterrado hasta la muerte estar a solas con él, en su habitación, sintiendo su funesta mirada. Y toda la culpa la había tenido el _Teme_ por decir esas cosas tan fuera de lugar. Aunque el solo recordarlo le divertía.

-Oii, ¿de qué hablas? Vamos, cuéntame – Kiba se sintió curioso, no era algo que hacia usualmente, pero cualquier chisme que involucrara a la familia Hyuuga le divertía, ellos que eran tan alzados, sobre todo Neji.

-No creo que sea lo más correcto, ¿sabes? Se trata de nuestra amiga... – el castaño quiso ignorar la voz de la conciencia, es decir, Shino. Naruto por supuesto, no dijo ni una palabra más, sería problemático explicarles todo desde el principio, además, podría meterse en problemas... y con eso se refería al primo de Hinata.

-Verlos reunidos a los tres... es bastante sospechoso... – el joven rubio respingó del susto al escuchar aquella grave voz a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y una gota resbaló por su sien.

-¿Por qué sospechoso? – inquirió Kiba arqueando una ceja, observó a Neji con escepticismo, a él y a Naruto. Se percató de los mallugones que el Hyuuga tenía en el rostro, el más notable era un corte sobre la ceja. Aquellas heridas le conferían un aspecto aún más amenazador - ¿Y qué te paso? ¡Luces como si hubieses estado en una riña entre vándalos! – al escuchar aquello, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar reír ante los recuerdos que se le venían a su mente. La fría mirada de Neji congeló a Kiba.

-Hinata-sama está a punto de bajar, estén pendientes – y sin más, les dio la espalda y se perdió entre los invitados, los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

-Esa mirada de Neji no augura nada bueno, te lo digo de una vez – exclamó el castaño advirtiendo al joven ojiazul. Éste tragó un poco de saliva. Estaba por responder a su comentario, pero diversos murmullos de asombro inundaron la cámara. La heredera Hyuuga había hecho acto de presencia.

Las finas cuerdas de los violines emitieron una dulce melodía, el chelo y las flautas hicieron su acompañamiento mientras Hiashi Hyuuga recibía a su hija con la mano en el aire, elegante y en extremo bella, algunos comenzaron a aplaudir en cuanto Hinata y su padre sonrieron a sus invitados y el hombre comenzó a decir algunas palabras de honor hacia su heredera en su veinteavo cumpleaños. Sasuke veía con sorna aquella fiesta que en verdad le parecía una farsa, una excusa para estrechar los lazos con los distintos socios de la empresa familiar y al mismo tiempo presentar a su hija en sociedad, carne fresca para algún hijo de un importante empresario o multimillonario extranjero que estuviese interesado en una alianza. Aquel método le parecía en extremo medieval, pero Sasuke no podía quejarse, todo quedaba en segundo plano al contemplar la exquisita figura de la peliazul, el vestido oscuro con brillantes se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, la pálida piel del cuello y escote contrastaba con el atuendo confiriéndole un aire maduro y sagaz. Todos asentían aprobatoriamente al verla, allí de pie, con una expresión calmada y fina que Sasuke sabía perfectamente que distaba de ser verdadera, en el brillo de los ojos de Hinata podía ver un atisbo de inquietud, miedo y nerviosismo.

Entonces, sus miradas coincidieron, la chica se sonrojó al descubrir que él la observaba y retiró rápidamente la vista, su mano seguía unida a la de su padre, sintió como éste la guiaba hacia la mesa principal y la depositaba en una silla. Todo mundo tomó asiento también, listos y ansiosos por la promesa de ver a una famosa Idol japonesa aparecer e interpretar sus mejores canciones. Aquel salón era inmenso, los meseros se movían con agilidad y Sasuke buscó la manera de ponerse en contacto con Hinata, pero no pudo, en ese momento las luces se apagaron y una suave voz surgió de la nada, un halo de luz iluminó a la cantante y el pelinegro apretó la mandíbula con fastidio. Esta iba a ser una noche larga.

-Sígueme – escuchó aquel murmullo cerca de su oído, giró el rostro y vio a la hermana pequeña de Hinata caminar entre la gente, alejándose. El Uchiha no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y varias veces estuvo a punto de tropezar con algún mesero. Las luces seguían bajas y la melodiosa voz de la cantante se atenuaba conforme se alejaban del lugar. Entraron a una habitación repleta de libros, seguramente la biblioteca familiar, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras la joven anunciaba:

-Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo... no te muevas – eso último parecía más bien una amenaza, el pelinegro quiso negarse pero en instantes la puerta se cerró y él no tuvo más remedio que esperar allí dentro, pensando que tal vez había caído en una trampa y que en cualquier momento saldrían de todas partes varios ninjas para acabar con su vida, o quizás mandarían a Neji...

La puerta de madera volvió a abrirse, Sasuke respingó esperando encontrar a cualquiera menos a la bella Hyuuga que lo miraba azorada, con su hermana al lado y una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-No tarden mucho, comenzarían a sospechar... – y diciendo esto, cerró la entrada tras de sí dejando a los dos jóvenes en el interior de la biblioteca. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que alguno se animara a hablar, la peliazul mantenía la vista en la alfombra, escuchó las suaves pisadas del Uchiha acercándose, le tomó por la barbilla obligándole a alzar el rostro, ella se ruborizó enseguida y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-Quizás no podamos hablar en toda la noche, y durante los próximos días también; así que quiero que sepas algo... – Hinata lo miró fijamente al escuchar estas palabras, su corazón latía incontrolable, tragó un poco de saliva.

-Los gatitos que salvé en aquella ocasión están bien, los llevé a un refugio de animales y no hace mucho fui a visitarlos... he quedado con el encargado y... y me permitirá llevarme uno a casa... – se rascó la mejilla con bochorno, Hinata parpadeó aturdida, al principio no supo de que hablaba el Uchiha porque no era lo que esperaba escuchar, sin embargo... su mente trabajó rápido, y recreó una escena tiempo atrás, cuando ella (con cámara fotográfica en mano) buscaba toparse con Sasuke y Naruto, esperaba encontrarlos de nuevo como anteriormente los había visto: besándose; y de esa manera poner en marcha su plan de chantajear al Uchiha. Pero al único que encontró fue al pelinegro cuidando de una camada de gatitos que aparentemente habían quedado huérfanos. Y eso fue suficiente para Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha era conocido por su frialdad y desinterés hacia la especie humana... pero inesperadamente, la ojiblanca había descubierto una faceta distinta del chico.

-Estaba pensando que... cuando volvamos, es decir, a la ciudad, nosotros podríamos cuidar del gato..., tú y yo... –

-Sasuke-kun... – murmuró mientras lo observaba con incredulidad y asombro – Eres muy tierno... – él frunció el seño al escuchar eso último.

-Tierno dices… - comentó con desgano, se acercó a ella y sin mirarla directamente, le susurró: - Te ves linda... –

-Gra-gracias! – contestó igual de avergonzada que él.

-Supongo que después de lo que hice, tu familia se opondrá a lo nuestro... – el joven se aclaró la garganta.

-¿A lo un-nuestro...? – él se ruborizó un poco, en cambio, Hinata era un jitomate.

-Sí, ya sabes... ahora somos novios... novios reales... –

-Ah... –

-Pero no me importa lo que ellos piensen, siempre que tú estés de acuerdo en... – no pudo terminar la frase, ¿Por qué se le dificultaba tanto ser honesto? Tal vez porque estaba falto de experiencia, además, Hinata era la primera chica en mucho tiempo con la cual se sentía cómodo, no podía simplemente ir y decirle cuanto significaba para él, aun a pesar del tremendo viaje en helicóptero, y todo lo que fue capaz de hacer por estar a su lado esta noche. De algún modo, esperaba que ella lo intuyera.

-Sasuke-kun, sí quiero cu-cuidar de ese gatito contigo, quiero regresar y caminar juntos a la u-universidad cada mañana... – apretó los ojos y respiró hondo – Peroo sobre to-todo te quiero a ti... siempre, a mi lado... – las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la Hyuuga, ella misma se sorprendió por esto y enseguida quiso limpiarlas. Pero el chico frente a ella ya lo estaba haciendo, muy delicadamente, cuidando de no estropear el maquillaje.

-No tienes que llorar... – dijo con su voz varonil, la peliazul respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de mantener a raya sus sollozos, él suspiró levemente.

-Ahora debería besarte, ¿_nee_? – la ojiblanca abrió completamente los ojos, no se movió cuando él bajó el rostro hacia ella y rozó sus labios temblorosos. Apenas si duró unos segundos, pero como ninguno de los dos estaba aun preparado psicológicamente para un contacto más profundo, Sasuke decidió que aquel breve beso era más que suficiente, lo cual a la vez le pareció tonto porque ya la había besado antes y de un modo menos... pudoroso. Pero en ese entonces sus sentimientos no eran los de ahora.

-Mejor que volvamos... – musitó el pelinegro con bochorno, ella asintió enérgicamente y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta – La pista de baile, supongo que serás la primera que la use esta noche... –

-¿Eh?... – Hinata se alarmó, ¿Por qué le hacía aquella pregunta? Sasuke adivinó sus pensamientos. Solo le sonrió de manera sugerente y comenzó a alejarse de allí.

-Más te vale que estés preparada... – le dio la espalda y se perdió entre la multitud, ya cuando dejó atrás a la azorada Hyuuga, el pelinegro se llevó una mano al rostro y suspiró fastidiado - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo odio bailar... – se quejó en voz baja, vio a Naruto atiborrándose de comida, desvió la mirada y los fríos ojos de Neji Hyuuga lo asechaban. El Uchiha rodó los ojos, esta sí que iba a ser una noche larga...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un as de luz le obligó cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, a pesar de encontrarse tumbado a la sombra de un árbol, ese delgado rayo había hallado la manera de colarse entre las hojas aterrizando justamente sobre su rostro. Sasuke se movió un poco y chocó con alguien, era Hinata quien se hallaba a su lado, pero a diferencia de él, ella estaba sentada sobre el pasto. La chica solo se ruborizó pensando tal vez que el pelinegro había querido acortar distancias entre ambos.

-Podría estar así por siempre... – murmuró él a medio dormitar, recibiendo gustosamente las ráfagas de aire que eran frecuentes en ese parque, adoraba el clima cálido y húmedo del verano.

-Si... – contestó ella con el corazón desbocado al sentir la mano del Uchiha entrelazarse con la suya. Volteó a verlo, pero él tan solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Ya había pasado medio año desde que se habían convertido en una pareja oficial, tenerlo a su lado era abrumador y por la falta de experiencia Hinata solía cometer torpezas. Pero hoy no podía salir nada mal, hoy era un día perfecto y tranquilo. Ella se incorporó un poco buscando la botella de agua, al sentir el movimiento, Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, ambos se miraron fijamente. Aún estaban unidos por las manos. Él tiró de ella, acercándola. Hinata tensó la mandíbula; sinceramente, los besos eran la parte a la que más le costaba acostumbrarse.

-¡He llegado! – ese grito rompió la burbuja mágica en la que se encontraban, la Hyuuga alzó el rostro y logró vislumbrar a Naruto a lo lejos, venia hacia ellos montado sobre una bicicleta.

-Lo odio – susurró el pelinegro con ira contenida, Hinata se había separado instantáneamente, era en extremo tímida para esas cosas y eran contados los momentos en los cuales esos dos estaban solos. Llegó el rubio con el típico escándalo de siempre, estacionó la bici sobre el árbol, y en seguida se puso a brincar de felicidad y exclamar vítores. Había ganado la carrera a Karin. Pudieron verla subiendo la colina con extrema dificultad, pedaleaba lentamente y sin fuerzas. Al llegar hasta ellos, lo primero que hizo fue aventar la bicicleta a un lado y beber con ahínco de su botella.

-¡Esta es la tercera vez que te gano! – anunció el Uzumaki con sorna, la pelirroja lo miraba furiosa.

-¡Cierra la boca! – exclamó con las mejillas rojas y la frente perlada por el sudor.

-No es justo lo que estás haciendo, tú eres hombre... y ella claramente no tiene condición física... – agregó el pelinegro con parquedad, una vena apareció sobre la frente de Karin.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás diciendo Gorda? – reclamó indignada, Sasuke se rascó la mejilla.

-No, definitivamente, eso no es lo que dije... –

-En cualquier caso... te reto una vez más! ¡Hasta la colina siguiente! – vocifero la bella pelirroja, se acomodó los anteojos y aspiró oxigeno profundamente, corrió y se montó sobre su bicicleta, abandonó el lugar rápidamente. Naruto se sobresaltó al ver que era dejado atrás.

-¡Espera! Eso es trampa! – él también salió disparado siguiendo a su enérgica prima.

-Solos de nuevo – comentó aliviado el Uchiha, volvió a tumbarse sobre el pasto y cerró los ojos. Hinata hizo lo mismo, pero ella se dedicó a observarlo en silencio, grabando en su mente las finas facciones del atractivo chico. Podía entender perfectamente por que las chicas lo asediaban constantemente, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no habían estado declarándosele más de lo normal estos últimos días? La mayoría eran mujeres muy lindas, en extremo. Algunas incluso se metían con ella y la molestaban, pero no le había dicho nada a Sasuke, consideraba que ese era un precio justo por salir con él. Pero... y sí alguna de esas jóvenes conseguía... –

-... Separarte de mí... – fue un murmullo apenas, pero el chico lo escuchó.

-¿Quién va a separarte de mí? – abrió los ojos, y ella se alteró - ¿De qué hablas? –

-No es na-nada... – la Hyuuga se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver como Sasuke se incorporaba sobre su codo y posaba sus oscuros ojos sobre ella. Ambos permanecieron así, con la brisa fresca a su alrededor.

-Deja de imaginar cosas sin sentido... – se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la nariz, Hinata aprovechó la cercanía y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. Aquella acción sorprendió a ambos, el miedo era el responsable, Sasuke lo sabía. La chica lo soltó lentamente, sin saber porque de pronto estaba tan perturbada.

-Lo siento... – musitó tímidamente, alejó las manos de él pero este se lo impidió. Colocó ambas manos sobre su cuello, impulsándola hacia arriba, acercándola a él. La besaba con dulzura y delicadeza, quizás temiendo que los labios de ella pudiesen romperse con facilidad. Pero Sasuke sabía que si la trataba de ese modo era porque de otra forma, no podría contenerse y en vez de un romántico beso, lo que tendrían seria un frenesí de sensaciones desbordantes. Ah! Como ese que comenzaba a manifestarse, una mano del Uchiha se había posado accidentalmente sobre la cadera de Hinata y sin proponérselo, sus dedos ya recorrían la suave espalda de ella, la blusa se había levantado un poco y el contacto con la piel hizo suspirar a la chica.

-Ellos... e-están por volver... – musitó el pelinegro sobre los anhelantes labios de Hinata, ella asintió moviendo la cabeza, pero no detuvo el beso, el joven se alarmó, pero lejos de apartarla, la acercó más a él y hundió su rostro en el perfumado cuello de la bella Hyuuga. Esta vez no recibió de la chica un discreto suspiro, fue un lamento sonoro que bastó para apaciguar los ánimos de los dos. Se separaron instantáneamente, ambos agitados, Hinata con las mejillas coloreadas, Sasuke atontado. Se mantuvieron allí, recostados mirando fijamente las ramas del árbol en lo alto.

-No me im-importaría... si quieres hacerlo... Sasuke-kun... – Hinata mantenía el rostro fijo en el cielo, su trémula voz evidenciaba su nerviosismo.

-¿Hacer qué? – inquirió él frunciendo el seño, ella evitaba cualquier contacto visual. No respondió, tan solo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Entonces Sasuke supo a que se refería.

-Olvídalo... yo... – comenzó Hinata, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Tú quieres? – no podía creer que estuviesen teniendo esta conversación, Sasuke escuchaba sus propios latidos a la par del calor en sus mejillas – Nunca habíamos hablado de esto... –

-Si Sasuke-kun quiere, en-entonces... yo... – la bella ojiblanca se incorporó sentándose y recargando la espalda contra el árbol – Esta bien... e-eso es lo que ha-hacen las parejas... -

-Ese comentario en verdad me molesta – el Uchiha se puso de pie, la miró con resentimiento – No te obligues a hacer algo que no quieres Hinata, solo por lo que los demás dicen... – le dio la espalda, alarmada, la chica corrió a su lado.

-Perdóname... sí, si qui-quiero hacerlo... – lo sujetó del brazo, Sasuke estaba sorprendido - ¡Hagámoslo...! Por favor... no t-te enojes... – y sin siquiera esperarlo, ella rompió a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?! – la tomó de los hombros, el llanto de Hinata no paraba – Oye! – no entendía lo que ocurría, la chica limpió sus lágrimas y aminoró su agitación.

-No me odies... – murmuró desconsolada – Por no q-q-querer hacerlo... –

-Tonta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?! – intentó calmarla abrazándola, ella lo estrechó con fuerza.

-Esas chicas... s-son en verdad muy li-lindas... – ahogó un sollozo, el joven rodó los ojos viendo de que iba todo ese escándalo – Y lo m-más seguro es que ti-tienen experiencia... –

-No lo haría con nadie más, tú eres la que me gusta – le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, los gemidos aminoraron – No vuelvas a decir cosas como esa... me entristecen – ella alzó su vista, afligida.

-Oh Sasuke-kun... _gomenasai_! – estalló en llanto de nuevo, el joven tan solo suspiró cansado – No en-entiendo que me pasó... creo que tú en verdad m-me gustas demasiado... por eso, tengo tanto miedo de p-perderte... –

-Lo sé, lo sé... – le dijo al oído – Ya sabes, para mi es igual –

-¿De ve-verdad...? – preguntó con los ojos acuosos, Sasuke estaba abochornado.

-Si – con esto logró calmar a la peliazul; sin poder evitarlo, volvieron a besarse, largamente, los rayos del sol comenzaban a quemar. Se separaron y Sasuke la tomó de la mano, ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de Karin y Naruto, los observaban con curiosidad y asombro.

-Vaya, vaya, que escenita nos hemos encontrado...-

-¡Karin, detente! Que molesta eres! ... – el rubio le dio un leve empujón.

-Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen allí parados como idiotas?! – reclamó Sasuke, a su lado, Hinata apretó los labios avergonzada. Sin soltar su mano, avanzaron y pasaron de largo a sus amigos. Sasuke tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. Escucharon la voz burlona de Karin a sus espaldas, pero la ignoraron.

-Por cierto, mis padres quieren conocerte, así que el próximo fin de semana vendrán... - cambió abruptamente de tema, la chica enarcó las cejas.

-¿Cómo...? – Hinata parecía asustada - ¿A dónde? –

-A mi departamento - debido al préstamo del helicóptero aquella vez, Sasuke tuvo que aceptar las condiciones que su padre le había impuesto, las cuales habían sido: rentar un mejor lugar para vivir, aceptar una mensualidad y visitar la casa familiar por lo menos dos veces al mes; Sasuke no podía quejarse, su calidad de vida mejoró considerablemente, y lo mejor de todo es que una de las primeras cosas que pidió a la mueblería fue una cama individual. Solo para él.

Lo tedioso del asunto es que debía aguantar las visitas que le hacía la familia Uchiha, y ahora estaban empeñados en conocer a Hinata, debido a que habían escuchado maravillas de ella por parte de Itachi y Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun... no creo que... esté preparada para... –

-¿Olvidas que yo ya conocí a tu padre? Y no fue precisamente muy cordial nuestro primer encuentro... – el solo recordarlo, le provocaba escalofríos – Y lo peor es que tú pudiste evitar que yo hiciera el ridículo –

-Intenté decírtelo... – exclamó con ansiedad. Su novio negó con la cabeza.

-Hay una advertencia que quiero hacerte, mi padre odia a mucha gente, en especia a la familia Hyuuga y todo lo que se le relacione -

-Sasuke-kun... detente por favor... – el aludido hizo oídos sordos a las suplicas de la chica.

Y sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas todo el tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**FIN**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Si, aquí estoy, con el último capi recién subido. Por fin! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que me demore demasiado, lo admito, así que si me quieren golpear por eso lamento decirles que su única forma de desquite son sus reviews, jejeje, los cuales SON SIEMPRE BIENVENIDOS Y AGRADECIDOS T.T **

**No soy muy buena con los finales, les puse un (intento de) epilogo porque consideré justo después de tanta espera, n.n**

**En verdad me divertí haciendo este último capítulo, también con la historia en general, quiero creer que ustedes también, por lo que he leído en sus hermosos reviews jejeje, así que me despido de este fanfic, que no será el último que escriba de esta pareja, jaja, (espero) gracias otra vez por leer esta historia y ojalá pueda verlos en otra nueva entrega que se me ocurra. Mil abrazos gente querida, adiós!**


End file.
